Kuroko no Sutori
by Pinkuru
Summary: "Ini untuk Midorin, Ki-chan, Muk-kun, Dai-chan, Akashi-san dan Kagamin," Aomine meneguk ludahnya / "Enak kok." MASA SIH? / "Menurut Tetsu-kun, Akashi-san orangnya bagaimana?" tanyanya membuat Kuroko terbatuk-batuk. / "Enak gak Tetsu-kun?" / "Rasanya seperti—" -Updet chap 6!- [Akakuro] BL! Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko Sutori**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **RATE T**

 **Romance, Friendship, Drama**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning! Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

Pagi yang cerah membuat matahari bersinar dengan indahnya, tidak dengan pemuda yang masih tertidur pulas dan tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran pagi telah datang dan menyinari hampir seluruh kamarnya. Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menggerakkan tubuhnya memeluk guling yang berada disampingnya—kelihatannya dia masih enggan untuk bangun.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita membuka pintu kamarnya dan memanggil pemuda yang masih terlelap itu dengan lembut.

"Tetsu… ayo bangun. Ini sudah pagi, nanti kau bisa terlambat upacara penerimaan murid baru, loh?" ujar wanita itu dengan lembut, tangannya menggapai ke rambut biru muda milik pemuda tersebut dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Ngh… _Ohayou_ … _Kaa-san_ ," kata pemuda itu sambil membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan mengucek matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk yang masih ia rasakan.

"Hari ini kau resmi jadi siswa baru di SMA Teiko , kan? Jangan sampai buat malu _Kaa-san_ hanya karena kau terlambat." Ujar wanita tersebut yang masih sibuk mengelus rambutnya.

" _Wakarimashita_ , _Kaa-san_. Aku akan bersiap untuk mandi," ujarnya sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya, sebenarnya dia masih enggan untuk berpisah dari kasurnya, tapi karena ini adalah hari penting terpaksa dia berdiri dengan malas dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

" _Kaa-san_ akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu ya, Tetsu…" wanita—ah bisa dibilang ibunya langsung keluar dari kamar anaknya untuk menyiapkan sarapannya.

" _Ha'i_." setelah itu pemuda tersebut langsung menghidupkan keran air mandinya dan bergegas untuk mandi.

.

.

Setelah pemuda tersebut selesai bersiap-siap, pemuda itu langsung menuju ruang makan dimana terdapat ibunya sedang duduk setia di kursi nya sambil menunggu anaknya selesai berpakaian.

"Ayo kita sarapan," ajak sang ibu kepada anaknya, diikuti oleh anggukan dari anaknya lalu duduk dikursi didepan ibunya dan mulai melahap makanannya.

Pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang siswa baru di SMA Teiko. Tepat saat dia lulus SMP, dia dan ibunya baru saja pindah dari Tokyo ke Kyoto karena tugas ibunya yang dipindahkan. Sebenarnya dia enggan meninggalkan teman SMPnya di Tokyo, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan ibunya sendirian di Kyoto walau ibunya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan jika ia tinggal sendiri. Tetapi sebagai anak yang berbakti Kuroko harus ikut dengan ibunya kemanapun ibunya pergi.

"Tetsu… _Kaa-san_ berangkat kerja terlebih dahulu tidak apa? Soalnya _Kaa-san_ sudah ditunggu oleh atasan. Ini hari pertama _Kaa-san_ kerja ditempatnya, tidak boleh terlambat," ujar ibunya sambil melirik ke arah jam tangan dan bersiap untuk pergi.

" _Ha'i_ … _Itterasai_ , _Kaa-san_."

" _Ittekimasu_ , Tetsu…" ujarnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu depan, membukanya lalu menutup pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

Kuroko pun langsung bergegas menghabiskan makanannya dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

' _Di hari pertama kuharap aku menemukan teman.'_

.

.

Saat ini, Kuroko telah sampai ditempat tujuannya yaitu SMA Teiko, bisa dilihat. SMA ini sangat luas. Yah sudah diduga mengingat ini termasuk SMA _favorite_ di Kyoto. Selain itu, SMA ini juga terkenal bagus dibidang akademik maupun non akademiknya, tak heran jika SMA ini masuknya sangatlah susah, beruntung lah Kuroko bisa masuk dengan upaya kerja kerasnya padahal dia sudah berpikir tidak akan bisa lolos masuk ke SMA ini.

Kuroko lalu menoleh kanan ke kiri dan kiri ke kanan untuk mencari gedung tempat acara tersebut diselenggarakan.

' _Yappari… tempat ini memang sangat luas,'_ batinnya. Tidak mau seperti orang bodoh, akhirnya Kuroko memilih bertanya kepada orang yang melewatinya.

Kuroko langsung menghampiri segerombolan gadis-gadis yang asyik berbicara, " _Ano_ …" dia membuka suara.

" _Ne_ … _Ne_ … Kau tahu alasanku masuk ke SMA ini?" ujar gadis tersebut kepada temannya.

" _Nani_? _Nani_? Hm… pasti karena disekolah ini banyak _sensei_ yang keren-keren? Ya kan?" katanya. Gadis itu langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, " _Mou_ … sudah ketahuan, eh? Kau pasti juga kan?" tanyanya balik. Temannya langsung mengangguk.

"Tentu saja… aku tidak sabar melihat _sensei_ yang keren-keren disekolah ini, aku fans nya Himuro- _sensei_ , kyaa~…"

"Ah tidak sia-sia pengorbananku masuk ke sekolah ini~," ucapnya.

Mendengar percakapan aneh dari dua siswi itu, Kuroko terpaksa mundur perlahan... diurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya karena sepertinya percuma, orang yang hawanya tipis seperti Kuroko pasti mereka tidak akan sadar. Kuroko memilih untuk diam dan berpikir, hm… tunggu! Dari percakapan absurd tadi sepertinya dua siswi itu juga anak baru sama dengan Kuroko, tidak mau ambil pusing. Kuroko langsung mengikuti dua siswi itu dari belakang.

' _Yah setidaknya gadis ini menuntunku ke gedung tersebut,'_ batinnya.

.

.

Seperti yang dilihat, Kuroko telah sampai dengan selamat ke gedung tersebut, disana terlihat ramai sekali anak-anak baru yang sama seperti Kuroko. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Kuroko langsung melesat masuk ke gedung tersebut, sebelum itu dia mencari namanya di kelas mana yang harus di tempati.

' _Hm… 1-B? Oh, sepertinya ini kelasku.'_ Lalu terdengar suara yang besar yang cukup membuat siswa/siswi yang digedung itu mendengarkan.

" **PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH CALON SISWA/SISWI TEIKO! SILAHKAN BERBARIS SESUAI NAMA KELAS ANDA MASING-MASING, TERIMAKASIH!"**

Dengan santai nya, Kuroko langsung mencari barisan kelasnya. Setelah mengetahui itu, dia langsung masuk ke barisan tersebut. Mengetahui Kuroko sudah masuk kebarisannya dengan rapi, ia pun mengeluarkan novel kecilnya dan melanjutkan untuk membacanya. Sekitar 15 menit, para guru dan para anggota osis merapikan barisan-barisan untuk para junior barunya. Lalu mempersilahkan mereka semua yang ada didalam gedung tersebut untuk duduk.

Kuroko yang mengetahui itu menutup pelan buku nya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas, sesekali dia menguap karena upacaranya yang begitu membosankan, ocehan kepala sekolah dan para gurunya membuatnya cocok untuk dijadikan lagu selamat tidur.

' _Bosannya… aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat-lihat klub apa saja yang ada di sekolah ini,'_ batinnya.

.

.

Akhirnya dengan bernafas lega, Kuroko langsung cepat-cepat keluar dari gedung tersebut, lama-kelamaan dia bisa mati kebosanan hanya karena mendengar ocehan-ocehan yang tidak penting itu—walau sebenarnya ia sendiri sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ceramah tadi. Oh ayolah, Kuroko juga masih siswa normal lainnya yang juga muak jika mendengar kata-kata yang menurut dia tidak penting masuk ke gendang telinganya.

Kuroko bisa saja menggunakan hawa tipisnya untuk keluar dari gedung tersebut, berjalan ketempat yang sepi lalu membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Tapi…tidak! Kuroko masih menjadi siswa yang baik dan rajin menabung- _heh_.

Jam menunjukan pukul Delapan lewat Empat Puluh Lima menit, yang berarti dia masih ada waktu sekitar Lima Belas menit sebelum pukul Sembilan. Sekitar jam segitu dia harus masuk ke kelas barunya sesuai yang dijadwalkan pada hari pertama dia masuk.

Kuroko berjalan melewati banyaknya orang yang menawarkan klubnya, mulai dari klub menari, klub baseball, klub sepak bola, klub volley, klub tenis, klub musik, klub manga, klub judo, klub karate, klub kaligrafi, klub basketball, klub sastra—ah begitu banyaknya klub-klub yang ada disini sampai Kuroko sendiri pusing melihat orang-orang yang sibuk menawarkan klub-klubnya. Tetapi Kuroko tidak terlihat begitu tertarik dengan klub yang bikin menguras tenaganya.

' _Mungkin aku akan masuk ke klub sastra saja,'_ batinnya saat melihat ada orang memegang selebaran brosur tentang klub sastra dan menawarkannya kebeberapa orang. Ya, Kuroko telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan, Kuroko langsung berlari kecil melewati lorong sekolah untuk menuju ketempat yang ia tuju yaitu kelasnya.

Kuroko berhenti berlari saat melihat tulisan di papan kelasnya, ya kelas 1-B. Kuroko langsung menggeser pintu kelasnya dengan perlahan dan memperlihatkan suasana kelas yang lumayan ricuh serta berisi siswa/siswi baru yang sibuk dengan teman barunya, tanpa memperdulikan hal itu… Kuroko langsung masuk dan mencari tempat duduk yang dia inginkan, dia melihat satu bangku kosong didekat jendela dan dibelakang pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Kuroko melirik kearah pemuda yang berambut merah dengan gradiasi hitam dan badannya yang terbilang besar. Kuroko mengernyit heran… berpikir sejenak, _'Pulas sekali tidurnya, padahal ini masih pagi.'._ Kuroko lalu melirik kesebelah kiri dimana terdapat pemuda berkulit _tan_ dan berambut biru tua juga ikut tertidur dengan pulasnya, badannya juga sama besarnya dengan pemuda yang ada disebelahnya itu. Sekali lagi, Kuroko mengernyit heran, _'Kompak sekali dua orang ini?'_

Kuroko langsung berjalan menuju bangku tersebut dan duduk dengan tenang lalu mulai membuka buku nya lagi dan melanjutkan membacanya tanpa memikirkan suasana kelas yang mulai ramai. Kuroko tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Ia tidak memperdulikan jika ia nantinya tidak mempunyai teman disini, berterimakasihlah karena dia memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis sehingga ia tidak terlalu di _notice_ oleh orang lain dan bisa seenaknya hilang dan muncul dalam sekejap—seperti hantu.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, pertanda bahwa seluruh siswa/siswi Teiko harus memasuki kelasnya. Kuroko yang mendengar bel tersebut menghiraukannya dan masih tetap lanjut membaca, tanpa disadari pemuda yang ada didepannya itu terbangun.

"Huh? Sudah bel rupanya. Oi, Ahomine… bangun! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur seperti itu?" ujar pemuda berambut merah tua itu sambil memukul kepala pemuda yang disampingnya.

" _Itte_ —Apa yang kau lakukan, Bakagami?!" ujar pemuda itu sembari mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit bekas pukulan telak dari seberangnya.

Kuroko yang dari tadi fokus dengan bukunya kini perhatiannya teralih kepada dua pemuda yang sangat berisik sehingga menganggu konsentrasinya. Seperti yang dilihat, dua pemuda itu memulai pertengkaran kecil dengan cara saling mengejek satu sama lain, sungguh sangat tidak dewasa sama sekali. Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menghela nafas.

GREK!

Pintu digeser pelan, seorang guru dengan rambut bewarna hitam dan memakai kacamata memasuki ruangan kelas yang ditempati oleh Kuroko, guru itu pun berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduknya yang didepan dan meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya…" Guru itu membuka suara nya dengan ucapan selamat pagi, disambut oleh semua murid yang ada dikelas itu.

"Pagi…"

"Perkenalkan… nama saya adalah Imayoshi Shoichi yang akan menjadi wali kelas serta guru kalian dalam pelajaran sejarah, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Siswi yang ada di kelas tersebut melihat guru itu dengan tatapan yang bisa dimengerti. Apa lagi kalau bukan pendapat nya tentang guru yang bernama Imayoshi itu? Yah… bisa dilihat juga dari segi mana pun guru itu lumayan keren.

"Hm… langsung ke intinya saja, saya akan memanggil nama kalian satu persatu, kalian cukup berdiri agar saya bisa melihat wajah kalian secara langsung," ujarnya sambil melihat absen tersebut. Lalu mulailah Imayoshimemanggil satu persatu. murid pun bergiliran untuk berdiri dan membungkukkan badan saat namanya dipanggil.

"Aomine Daiki?" kata Imayoshi sambil melihat sekitar. Pemuda yang berkulit _tan_ itu langsung mengangkat tangannya dan berkata "Osh," dengan malasnya. Kelihatan banget kalau orang ini malas berdiri, Imayoshi menghela nafas, sudah biasa melihat murid yang seperti ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Imayoshi melanjutkan kegiatan mengabsennya.

"Kagami…Taiga?" ujarnya sambil memanggil nama tersebut. Pemuda yang berada di depan Kuroko langsung berdiri dengan tegap. Badannya yang besar dan bisa dibilang tinggi itu cukup membuat siswa/siswi terpana melihatnya. Siapa yang tidak terpana? untuk seukuran anak SMA kelas 1 dia memiliki badan dan tinggi yang sangat bagus, bahkan orang luar juga akan mengira kalau dia bukan anak kelas 1 SMA.

"Kagami Taiga— _desu_ ," ucapnya sambil membungkuk lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya. Saat Kuroko mendengar dia berbicara, aksen _english_ nya masih kental sehingga Kuroko berpikir dia adalah anak pindahan dari Negara Amerika atau Inggris atau lainnya.

"Hm, selanjutnya… Kuroko—Tetsuya?" panggilnya sambil mencari keberadaan yang mempunyai nama tersebut.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" ulangnya lagi sambil melirik kiri kanan mencari orang yang punya nama tersebut. _'Hm… apa dia tidak datang ya?'_ Imayoshi menghela nafas, hari pertama bersekolah muridnya malah tidak masuk. "Kalau tidak ada, kita akhiri sampai disini dulu," ujar Imayoshi sambil meletakkan absennya, baru saja dia mengambil buku-bukunya, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara.

" _Ano_ … _sumimasen_ , _Kuroko wa boku desu_ ," ujar Kuroko sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengangkat tangannya. Sebenarnya sedari tadi Imayoshi memanggil namanya pertama kali, Kuroko telah berdiri tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya bahkan wali kelasnya sendiri.

Seketika itu Imayoshi sedikit terkejut karena orang yang ia kira tidak datang ternyata ada dibelakang pemuda yang bernama Kagami Taiga. Bukan Imayoshisaja yang terkejut melainkan murid yang ada dikelas itu terkejut dengan kehadirannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Sejak kapan dia duduk disitu?" ujar siswa lain sambil berbisik ketemannya.

" _Ne_ … dia seperti hantu, muncul begitu saja," Siswi lain pun mulai ikut menggosipinya.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya semenjak masuk kekelas ini." bisa didengar teman-teman barunya sedang sibuk menggosipi dia dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Kuroko yang sudah biasa dengan gossip tentangnya memilih untuk menulikan pendengarannya. Sementara Kagami Taiga dan Aomine Daiki hanya menatap dia dengan pandangan heran.

' _W-whoa… padahal dia ada tetapi kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?'_ batin Imayoshi.

"Oh…kau yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?" ulang Imayoshi sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa anak itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

" _Ha'i_ , _yoroshikune onegai shimasu_ …" katanya sambil membungkuk. Sementara murid lain masih melihatnya dengan tatapan yang bisa ia mengerti, Imayoshi mengangguk singkat lalu mempersilahkan Kuroko untuk duduk kembali. Seketika itu Imayoshi langsung menutup absensi nya, membereskan buku-buku yang ia bawa dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas. Sebelum ia sempat keluar kelas Imayoshi- _sensei_ berpesan, "Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian di sekolah ini, kalian dikasih kebebasan untuk tidak belajar terlebih dahulu dan dianjurkan untuk melihat-lihat isi sekolah ini sampai puas, kuharap kalian tidak akan menyesal masuk sekolah ini," katanya sebelum menghilang dari kelas tersebut.

Para siswa/siswi yang mendengar itu langsung bersorak senang dan mulai berhamburan keluar kelas, ada yang tetap tinggal didalam kelas untuk sekedar mengobrol begitu juga dengan Kuroko yang sudah membuka novelnya dan mulai membaca, tanpa disadari sebuah suara mengalihkan konsentrasinya dari buku.

"Oi, kau yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?" Pemuda yang berada didepannya itu kini menoleh kebelakang dan berbicara dengannya. Kuroko yang menyadari itu meliriknya sebentar, " _Ha'i_." Lalu melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya tanpa memperdulikan orang yang ada didepannya itu.

Merasa di acuhkan, pemuda yang bernama Kagami itu langsung menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya diatas meja dengan rapi, Kuroko berjengit kaget dengan sikap orang yang ada didepannya.

"Sopan lah sedikit jika ada orang yang berbicara denganmu, Kuroko- _teme_ ," Kagami merasa kesal karena orang yang didepannya itu mengacuhkannya.

Kuroko menghela nafas, tidak mau berurusan terlalu lama dengan orang ini, akhirnya dia bertanya. "Ada apa, Kagami- _kun_?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin bertanya—sejak kapan kau ada dibelakangku? Kau seperti hantu saja." Kuroko mengernyit heran, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Well, tidak mau ambil pusing… Kuroko menjawab seadanya, "Sejak Kagami- _kun_ tertidur pulas." Gantian Kagami yang mengernyit heran, setidaknya saat dia bangun dia masih bisa menyadari bahwa dibelakang ada seseorang.

"Sudahlah Kagami- _kun_ , aku ingin membaca buku dengan tenang," Kuroko membuka novel nya yang tadi ditutup oleh Kagami dan mulai membaca, tiba-tiba pipi Kuroko merasa sakit karena dicubit oleh Kagami.

"Oh… bisa di sentuh, berarti kau manusia," Kuroko facepalm, memangnya dia hantu? Yah… walau keberadaannya sangat tipis tetapi bukan berarti dia hantu beneran. Sekali lagi Kuroko menghela nafas melihat tingkah Kagami yang seperti itu, dia sudah biasa dengan masalah ini.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang dari tadi diam kini mulai ikut membuka suaranya. "Hei, kau punya sihir yang bisa hilang dan muncul ya? Kalau ada ajarkan kepadaku caranya," katanya sambil terkekeh pelan. Lagi-lagi Kuroko menatap heran kepada pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang bernama Aomine Daiki.

" _Aho_! Tidak ada sihir seperti itu didunia ini, kau terlalu banyak menghayal yang tidak-tidak," Gantian Kagami yang bersuara. Aomine melirik ke Kagami dengan tatapan kesal, " _Urusai_ , Bakagami." Katanya. Kagami menggeram, Aomine menguap dengan santai dan Kuroko semakin merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka berdua.

" _Ano_ … jika kalian ingin bertengkar, lakukan dilapangan jangan disini," katanya pelan. Jujur, Kuroko hanya ingin membaca bukunya dengan tenang bukan ingin menonton pertengkaran yang menurut Kuroko sangat kekanakan.

"Huh, sudahlah… oi, Kuroko. Kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling melihat sekolah ini," ajak Kagami, Kuroko hanya menatapnya dengan wajah yang sangat datar. "Tidak, terimakasih Kagami- _kun_." Kuroko menolaknya, ia terlalu malas untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Bagaimana kalau denganku saja?" Aomine membuka suara, Kuroko melirik Aomine dan mulai berpikir kenapa mereka sangat memaksa sekali untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan tidak jelas? Sekali lagi Kuroko menolak dengan suara pelan, "Tidak, terimakasih Aomine- _kun_. Kalian tidak usah repot-repot mengajakku."

Kagami menghela nafas, "Kami hanya ingin menjadi temanmu dan juga mengajakmu untuk melihat klub-klub yang ada disekolah ini, siapa tahu kau tertarik untuk masuk ke salah satu klub," katanya diikuti oleh anggukan Aomine. Kuroko diam, menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan datar. Sebenarnya harapan Kuroko sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini adalah memiliki teman, tapi tidak disangka pada hari pertama ia bersekolah ada dua orang yang tiba-tiba mau menjadi temannya, well… walau Kuroko sendiri tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap mereka berdua. Selama masa SMP nya, ia hanya mempunyai teman dekat bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro, dan tidak mempunyai teman lain selain dia. Kuroko merasa bersyukur mempunyai teman yang sikapnya masih bisa Kuroko maklumi.

"Terimakasih karena telah mengajakku, Kagami- _kun_ … Aomine- _kun_ , tapi jawabanku tetap tidak. Aku sudah memilih klub yang aku inginkan," kata Kuroko dengan nada pelan, takut-takut penolakannya malah membuat mereka sakit hati.

"Hm… oke kalau seperti itu, Oi. Kagami, kau ingin melihat klub basket? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin pergi kesana, sepertinya aku akan mendaftar di klub itu," kata Aomine sambil berdiri dari kursinya diikuti oleh Kagami.

"Huh? Kau mendaftar juga? Bukankah kau bilang kau malas masuk klub yang seperti itu hanya karena berbagai macam latihannya?"

"Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran," Seketika Aomine langsung menyengir.

"Kalau begitu ayo," ajak Kagami. Akhirnya Kuroko bisa kembali membaca buku dengan tenang, tetapi tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh kepalanya dengan pelan. "Oi, Kuroko… kalau kami tinggal tidak apa kan?" ternyata Kagami lah yang sedang menyentuh kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan pelan.

"Jika kau ingin menyusul… kami ada di gedung klub basket," ucap Aomine. Kuroko masih terdiam karena mendapat perlakuan asing dari mereka berdua, kenapa mereka sangat perhatian sekali kepadanya?

" _Ha'i_ , aku mengerti. _Arigatou_ … Kagami- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun_." Mereka berdua pun langsung pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih setia di bangkunya. Kuroko merapikan rambutnya yang habis di acak oleh Kagami lalu mulai melanjutkan membaca bukunya, kali ini Kuroko bisa membaca bukunya dengan tenang tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengganggu.

.

.

Kuroko menutup bukunya, kelamaan membaca buku bisa menyebabkan matanya lelah. Kuroko merasa bosan, tetapi badannya enggan untuk meninggalkan bangkunya. Ia melirik kiri kanan, menyadari kelasnya sudah sepi membuat dirinya semakin mengantuk. Apalagi Kuroko bukan tipe seperti anak pada umumnya yang bisa bersenang-senang dengan teman barunya. Dia hanya tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik kepada orang yang ada disekitarnya, semenjak ayahnya meninggal saat Kuroko masih duduk di kelas 5 SD, ia semakin menutupi dirinya dari dunia luar. Kematian ayahnya karena kecelakaan ditempat kerjanya, membuat Kuroko sempat syok dan murung selama beberapa bulan.

Kuroko dengan ayahnya sangatlah dekat, mereka mempunyai hobi yang sama yaitu sama-sama suka membaca buku. Sejak kematian ayahnya, Kuroko semakin tenggelam dalam hobinya yang mengoleksi buku-buku, ibunya tidak pernah melarang anaknya mengoleksi buku yang sebegitu banyaknya, karena ibunya tahu… inilah satu-satunya cara agar Kuroko dan ayahnya tetap terhubung. Kuroko merasa jika ia membaca buku, maka ia semakin merasakan keberadaan ayahnya yang ada disisinya. Ya… Kuroko mencintai buku, ayah dan ibunya. Mungkin suatu saat Kuroko akan menikahi buku yang ia koleksi selama bertahun-tahun.

Kuroko menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja, lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan. Rasa kantuk yang ia rasakan makin membuat dia ingin tidur saat ini juga. Tiba-tiba sebuah _Handphone_ berbunyi membuat Kuroko menengadahkan wajahnya dan mencari asal suara tersebut. Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari tas milik Aomine—pemuda berkulit _tan_ tadi. Tanpa memperdulikan suara tersebut, Kuroko melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda tadi. Tapi… suara yang ia dengar tadi kini berbunyi lagi, kali ini suaranya berbeda. Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai mencari asal suara tadi. Rupanya asal suara itu berasar dari tas milik Kagami. Kuroko menghela nafas, kenapa mereka tidak membawa tas ya? Kalau ditinggalkan begitu saja disini, siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti? Bahkan di kelas saja sudah tidak ada orang lagi kecuali Kuroko yang masih setia untuk tinggal di kelas ini.

Kuroko menghela nafas menyadari bahwa dia menjadi penjaga tas milik mereka berdua, kalau Kuroko anak yang jahat mungkin dia sudah melempari tas milik mereka dari lantai 2 ke lantai 1 lalu pergi begitu saja. Tapi—tidak! Sudah dibilang Kuroko anak yang baik dan rajin menabung.

Suara _Handphone_ tersebut berbunyi lagi, membuat Kuroko pusing mendengarkannya. Seharusnya Kuroko tidak usah peduli dengan suara tersebut, tetapi karena suara itu berkali-kali berbunyi mau tidak mau Kuroko bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil tasnya lalu mengambil tas milik mereka berdua. Siapa tahu ada panggilan penting dari milik mereka berdua ini. Mau tidak mau, Kuroko langsung berjalan keluar kelas untuk pergi ke gedung klub basket tempat mereka berdua berada. Mungkin setelah mengantarkan tas milik mereka berdua, Kuroko akan pergi ketempat perpustakaan untuk menenangkan diri. Yah, sesekali berbuat baik kepada orang tidak masalah kan, Kuroko?

.

.

Kuroko berjalan pelan melewati lorong-lorong sekolah sambil memegangi dua tas milik Kagami dan Aomine. Kuroko merutuki dirinya sendiri membawa dua tas ini sangat lah berat. Kuroko semakin penasaran barang apa yang dibawa mereka berdua ini saking beratnya. Ia mengambil peta sekolah yang ada dikantongnya untuk mencari dimana lokasi gedung klub basket tersebut.

' _Ternyata jauh juga lokasinya dari sini…'_ Ia merasa lelah karena berjalan cukup jauh sambil membawa tas yang cukup berat ini, ia akui kekuatannya bukan seperti dua pemuda tadi yang kelihatannya tidak gampang lelah dan maniak olahraga.

Kuroko hendak berbelok ke arah kiri tapi tiba-tiba dia menabrak tembok berjalan, sepertinya itu bukan tembok berjalan melainkan tembok bernafas. Mau tidak mau Kuroko terjatuh dengan elitnya dan mengaduh sakit karena bokongnya menyentuh lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

" _Itte_ —" posisi Kuroko saat ini dalam keadaan duduk dilantai sedangkan orang yang ia tabrak masih berdiri dengan tegap.

"He~ _Gomenne_ … aku tidak melihatmu," orang yang masih berdiri itu pun membuka suaranya, Kuroko menengadahkan wajahnya melihat orang yang ada didepannya itu, satu kata yang ada dipikiran Kuroko saat melihat orang itu.

' _Tinggi sekali.'_

" _Ne_ … _Daijoubu_?" tanya orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu Kuroko hendak membalas uluran tangan itu dan berdiri sambil menepuk bokongnya yang ia rasa sedikit kotor karena terkena debu lantai.

" _Ha'i_ … _Daijoubu desu_ ," padahal dalam hati ia mengutuki orang tersebut karena tidak sengaja menabraknya, mungkin karena orang itu terlalu tinggi atau Kuroko nya yang terlalu pendek.

"He~ sebagai permintaan maafku, aku kasih _maibou_ milikku," pemuda itu menyodorkan sebungkus _maibou_ ke Kuroko, ia mengambil _snack_ itu lalu membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

' _Hari pertama yang aneh, ditabrak orang… jatuh lalu dikasih snack,'_ batinnya.

"Namaku Murasakibara Atsushi, kamu?" kali ini pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Kuroko menatap datar ke orang itu lalu membungkuk lagi sambil memperkenalkan dirinya, "Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal… Murasakibara- _kun_."

"He~ Kuroko Tetsuya? nama yang cocok dengan wajah manis sepertimu," katanya sambil membuka _snack_ nya dan memakannya.

Manis?

" _Ano_ … Murasakibara- _kun_ , aku ini cowok tulen…"

" _Wakatta_ … tapi wajahmu manis seperti permen lollipop, aku jadi ingin memakan permen itu…" Kuroko bergidik ngeri, jangan-jangan nanti ia yang dimakan.

"Oh… salam kenal, Kuro- _chin_ ," sambungnya lagi, Kuroko mengernyit alisnya heran.

— _chin_?

"Oh ya… Kuro- _chin_ ingin kemana? kalau aku ingin ke gedung klub basket tapi sepertinya aku tersesat karena sekolah ini terlalu luas, Kuro- _chin_ mau membantuku?" ucapnya sambil tetap memakan _snack_ miliknya.

" _Ha'i_ , kebetulan sekali… aku juga ingin ketempat itu, Murasakibara- _kun._ "

"He~ Kuro- _chin_ ingin gabung ke klub basket juga kah?" Kuroko menggeleng pelan, ia sudah lama berhenti bermain basket semenjak naik ke kelas 3 SMP.

" _Iie desu_ , aku hanya ingin mengantarkan tas milik Kagami- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_ , mereka meninggalkan tas nya di kelas," Kuroko menunjukkan tas yang ia maksud ke Murasakibara, membuat orang itu mengangguk mengerti.

" _Sou ka_ ~ biar kubantu membawakannya, Kuro- _chin_ …" Murasakibara mengambil tas tersebut dan membawanya, sekali lagi Kuroko merasa tertolong karena tidak usah repot-repot membawa tas yang isinya lumayan berat.

" _Arigatou_ , Murasakibara- _kun_." Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi ke tempat tujuannya yaitu gedung klub basket.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah berapa menit mereka berjalan, tempat yang mereka tuju kini telah berada didepan mata.

"Hoa~ akhirnya sampai juga…" katanya, lalu membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan. "Kuro- _chin_ juga ikut masuk," lanjutnya. Kuroko mengangguk lalu mengikuti Murasakibara dari belakang.

Pintu terbuka lebar, Kuroko bisa melihat bahwa banyak orang di dalamnya. Murasakibara melirik kanan kiri bermaksud mencari sesuatu.

"Murasakibara! Kau dari mana saja? Ini sudah telat 30 menit— _nanodayo_!" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut hijau dan memakai kacamata itu menghampiri Murasakibara. Tampaknya pemuda berambut hijau itu membawa sesuatu ditangannya membuat Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya.

' _Kenapa remote tv sampai di bawa-bawa ya?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

" _Gomen_ ~ Mido- _chin_ , aku tersesat tadi saat pergi ke toilet dan mampir kekantin, tapi aku tidak tahu jalan arah ke sini, untungnya aku ketemu dengan Kuro- _chin_ ~."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tersesat padahal ini masih di area sekolah— _nodayo_ ," kata orang tersebut sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hm~ bagaimana ya~? Sekolah ini sangat luas Mido- _chin_ dan aku tidak memegang peta area sekolah ini…" katanya lagi.

"Itu karena kau terlalu malas menghapal jalan, _nodayo_ ," sambungnya.

"Ne~ yang penting aku sudah sampai sini berkat Kuro- _chin_ …" katanya lagi. Pemuda berambut hijau menatap pemuda berambut ungu itu dengan heran.

"Kuro- _chin_?" ulangnya.

" _Ha'i_ … _Kuroko wa boku desu_ ," Kuroko langsung berdiri dihadapan pemuda berambut hijau itu sambil membungkukkan badannya, pemuda itu berjengit kaget karena orang yang ada dihadapannya ini muncul secara tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadari.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini, _nanodayo_!" protesnya karena sudah membuat ia terkejut seperti itu.

"Sudah dari tadi," Kuroko menjawab sedangkan pemuda yang tadinya terkejut langsung kembali _stay cool_.

"Ne~ Kuro- _chin_ … ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," Murasakibara bertanya kepada Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Murasakibara- _kun_?"

"Hm~ Apa kau punya sihir yang bisa hilang dan muncul?" Kuroko menatap datar kepada pemuda berambut ungu itu, ia sudah sangat biasa mendengar orang bertanya seperti itu. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia ditanya dengan pertanyaan yang seperti itu.

"Tidak ada," Kuroko menggeleng pelan, walau setelah dipikir-pikir hawa keberadaannya yang tipis itu mirip seperti sihir. Murasakibara mengangguk tanda ia mengerti, yah mana mungkin pemuda yang memiliki mata biru itu mempunyai sihir.

"Ah… Mido- _chin_ , tidak sopan kalau kau belum memperkenalkan diri," katanya kepada pemuda yang berambu hijau itu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama seperti itu! Aku ini _senpai_ -mu, _nanodayo_!" protesnya kepada Murasakibara membuat ia menatapnya dengan sebal. "Tidak apa kan? Mido- _chin_ baru saja kelas 2... tapi sudah merasa sombong." Dahi pemuda itu berkedut menandakan dia kesal dengan perkataan Murasakibara, tetapi yang didepannya itu malah tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Setidaknya panggil aku dengan nama saja, tidak perlu embel-embel aneh seperti itu _nanodayo_!" Murasakibara tidak memperdulikan omongan orang yang ada di hadapannya. Kuroko yang sedaritadi diam kini membuka suaranya.

" _Ano_ …" Midorima yang menyadari itu langsung memperkenalkan dirinya. "Midorima Shintarou, kelas 2-A…salam kenal, _nanodayo_." Perkataannya membuat Kuroko terdiam. Siapa yang mau tanya namanya? Padahal ia hanya ingin bertanya dimana dua pemuda yang bernama Kagami dan Aomine itu.

" _Yoroshikune_ Midorima- _senpai_."

"Tidak usah pakai _senpai_ ," tolaknya.

"Kalau begitu, Midorima- _kun_?" Midorima tampak berpikir, "Terserah _nanodayo_ , asal jangan memakai embel yang aneh," katanya lagi. Kuroko mengangguk.

"He~ kenapa Kuro- _chin_ boleh memanggil Mido- _chin_ seperti itu, sedangkan aku tidak… Mido- _chin_ tidak adil!" protes pemuda tinggi itu. Ia tidak terima dengan Midorima karena memperbolehkan Kuroko memanggilnya tanpa menggunakan kata _senpai_ dibelakangnya.

Midorima mendelik tajam, "Itu karena kau memanggilku dengan sebutan anehmu— _nanodayo_!" Murasakibara menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka berdua, Kuroko segera menengahi agar tidak menjadi masalah yang serius.

" _Ano_ … apakah disini ada dua orang yang bernama Kagami- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_?" tanyanya kepada Midorima dan Murasakibara.

"Ah~ Kaga- _chin_ dan Mine- _chin_ yang tadi Kuro- _chin_ maksud ya?" Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Mereka ada disana, baru saja mereka selesai latihan… biar kuantar kau ketempat mereka, _nanodayo_ ," tawar Midorima sambil menunjuk tempat mereka berdua berada, Kuroko melirik mereka berdua yang sedang terkapar dilantai sepertinya mereka habis bermain basket. Lalu Kuroko kembali fokus ke Midorima.

"Ah… aku hanya ingin menitipkan tas ini saja, aku tidak mau terlalu berlama disini," tolaknya dengan halus sambil membungkukan badannya sekali lagi.

"Kukira kau juga ingin masuk ke klub basket ini— _nodayo_ ," kata Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah lama berhenti bermain," ujarnya pelan.

"He? Kenapa Kuro- _chin_?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan penasaran, Kuroko bungkam… ia tidak punya alasan yang khusus kenapa ia tidak ingin bermain basket lagi. Hanya saja, ia merasa sudah tidak ingin bermain.

" _Are_? Midorima- _cchi_? Murasakibara- _cchi_? Kenapa kalian malah asyik mengobrol disini – _ssu_ , aku juga ingin ikutan – _ssu_ ~, kalian sedang membahas apa?" tiba-tiba muncul sosok pemuda berambut kuning dengan anting yang terpasang rapi di telinga kirinya, kalau Kuroko menilai… orang ini hampir mirip dengan berandalan di jalanan, hanya saja yang ini versi kerennya.

— _cchi?_

"Tidak ada hal penting yang kami bicarakan _nanodayo_ , aku hanya menegur Murasakibara karena datang terlambat padahal latihan sudah dimulai daritadi."

"Sou ka… kalau kalian terlalu lama mengobrol disini, nanti Akashi- _cchi_ akan marah loh," timpalnya.

"Kise! Sudah berapa kali dibilang berhenti memanggil Akashi- _sensei_ dengan embel-embel anehmu! Kau tidak sopan, nanodayo!"

Kise—pemuda yang memiliki rambut kuning itu pun menyengir, "Tidak apa-apa kan, Midorima- _cchi_ … dan lagi Akashi- _cchi_ tidak mempermasalahkannya – _ssu_ ~, lagipula kan ini bukan di kelas, kalau di kelas aku akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _sensei_ –ssu," Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia malas mendengar temannya yang selalu memarahinya. Midorima terbilang sangat menghormati guru sekaligus pelatihnya, jadi terkadang ia tidak terima melihat perlakuan temannya yang begitu _friendly_ kepada pelatihnya, padahal umur mereka dengan pelatihnya bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Yah… terkadang mereka sadar jika pelatihnya masuk ke mode _yandere_ , tidak ada yang berani melawannya, jika ada yang berani maka orang itu sudah bersiap untuk mati.

"Bicara soal itu, Kise- _chin_ … aku tidak melihat Aka- _chin_ … kemana kah dia?" Tanya Murasakibara kepada Kise sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang ia maksud.

"Akashi- _cchi_ sedang ada rapat guru sebentar – _ssu_ , dia menitip pesan kepada kita untuk latihan sendiri," ucapnya.

"Sudah kubilang, Kise, Murasakibara! Jangan memanggil Akashi- _sensei_ dengan embel aneh kalian, _nanodayo_! Kau juga, Kise! Sebagai senior… kau harus mengajari juniornya bersikap sopan. Dan kau, Murasakibara! Kau baru saja bertemu dengan Akashi- _sensei_ 1 jam yang lalu dan sekarang sudah berani memanggil _sensei_ mu dengan sebutan anehmu itu, _nanodayo_ ," ucap Midorima sambil menasehati mereka berdua yang kini memasang muka tidak senang mendapat nasehat darinya.

"Mido- _chin_ terlalu kaku, Aka- _chin_ kan tidak mempermasalahkannya... selama kita masih menghormatinya," timpal Murasakibara.

"Betul itu – _ssu_ , Midorima- _cchi_ terlalu kaku… Akashi- _cchi_ sendiri bilang bahwa kita tidak usah terlalu formal padanya– _ssu_ , yang penting masih menghormatinya sebagai guru maupun pelatih – _ssu_."

Kuroko yang sekarang semakin tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka dan menganggap mereka itu aneh. Memanggil gurunya dengan embel-embel aneh milik mereka, sangat tidak sopan. Tetapi rasa penasaran tetap ada dalam diri Kuroko, ia penasaran pelatih yang mereka maksud yang mana. Mungkin dari sekian guru yang ia temui, ia tidak pernah bertemu guru yang memperbolehkan memanggil namanya tanpa menggunakan kata _sensei_.

"Itu tas siapa yang kau bawa, Murasakibara- _cchi_?" Kise akhirnya penasaran dengan yang di bawa oleh Murasakibara.

"Ini punya Kaga- _chin_ dan Mine- _chin_ ~," ucapnya.

"Kenapa bisa ada denganmu— _ssu_?" Kise penasaran.

"Aku membantu Kuro- _chin_ membawakannya, ia ingin memberikan tas ini kepada mereka," Kise menatap heran, siapa itu Kuro- _chin_?

"Kuro- _chin_? Siapa itu? Apakah dia siswa kelas 1 yang sama denganmu, Murasakibara- _cchi_?" si ungu itu mengangguk, Kise memiringkan kepalanya."Tapi kok aku tidak melihat orangnya—"

" _Doumo_ … Kuroko Tetsuya, _desu_ … _yoroshikune onegai shimasu,_ " Kuroko langsung berdiri dihadapan Kise sambil memperkenalkan dirinya, ini sudah berapa kalinya ia memperkenalkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba di depan orang.

"H-huwaaaa! Hantu!" ucap Kise sambil terkejut dan mundur sedikit kebelakang, ia kaget tiba-tiba pemuda dengan rambut biru muncul di hadapannya. Kise sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Kuroko yang sudah biasa dengan respon seperti itu memilih untuk diam dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

"Kuro- _chin_ lagi-lagi mengagetkan orang… itu tidak baik," kata Murasakibara, " _Sumimasen_ , aku tidak bermaksud…" Kuroko meminta maaf, ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena sedari tadi ia terus saja mengagetkan orang lain.

Midorima yang sudah mulai terbiasa, menghela nafas.

"Kise, panggil Kagami dan Aomine suruh kemari untuk mengambil tasnya yang dibawa Kuroko… b-bukannya aku peduli— _nanodayo_ , ini supaya kalian tidak membuang waktu dengan mengobrol disini."

Rupanya Kise tidak mendengar apa kata Midorima, otaknya sudah terfokus kepada orang yang didepannya, rambutnya yang berwarna biru muda dan matanya yang senada dengan rambutnya, juga wajahnya yang terbilang manis, membuat Kise berpikir… ia seperti anjing kecil yang manis, "Kuroko- _cchi_ manis juga ya— _ssu_ ~ boleh aku peluk?"

— _cchi_?

Lagi dan lagi, Kuroko merasa nama panggilannya diubah-ubah oleh dua orang yang ada didepannya, beruntung Midorima tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang aneh juga.

Belum sempat Kuroko melayangkan protes, Kise sudah memeluknya terlebih dahulu. "Kuroko- _cchi_ enak dipeluk karena kecil," ucapnya yang masih memeluk Kuroko, yang dipeluk hanya diam saja padahal dalam hati ia risih dengan perkataan orang ini, masa ia dibilang kecil? Walau ia akui tingginya tidak sama seperti tiga orang yang dihadapannya.

"Kise! Kau sangat tidak sopan," protes Midorima, Kise tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Midorima.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ ingin masuk ke klub ini— _ssu_? Apa Kuroko- _cchi_ bisa bermain basket— _ssu_?" tanya Kise kepada Kuroko, tipikal orang yang sangat riang.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, jawabannya tetap tidak. Ia sudah lama berhenti bermain basket dan tidak ada keinginan untuk bermain lagi.

Kise yang tadinya riang berubah menjadi murung, "Kenapa— _ssu_?"

"Tidak ada alasan yang khusus," Kuroko menjawab. Murasakibara yang tadinya diam sambil mengunyah makanan miliknya pun langsung membuka suara. "Kuro- _chin_ tidak ingin mencobanya dulu?" Kuroko menggeleng lagi. " _Ano_ … bisakah aku memanggil Kagami- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_? karena setelah ini aku ingin ke perpustakaan."

Kali ini Midorima membuka suaranya, "Kalau kau ingin pergi ke perpustakaan, titipkan saja disini tas nya… biar aku sampaikan ke mereka berdua," ujarnya sambil melihat dua orang itu yang masih terkapar di lantai, sepertinya mereka tertidur pulas.

Kuroko memasang wajah kesal, bukannya dari tadi bilang seperti itu… dia udah keburu jenuh karena suasana disini, apalagi Kuroko bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumpul dan mengobrol dengan banyak orang. Ia merasa, ia menghabiskan waktu yang sia-sia disini.

"Kaga- _chin_ dan Mine- _chin_ sedang tidur ya?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil melihat kearah mereka berdua.

"Mereka habis _one on one_ – _ssu_ , aku pun ingin _one on one_ dengan Kagami- _cchi_ juga, tapi mereka malah asyik berdua— _ssu_."

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian berdua masih mengobrol? Ayo cepat kembali latihan sebelum Akashi- _sensei_ datang, dan Kuroko… kau lebih baik—Huh? Kemana dia?" perkataan Midorima terpotong saat melihat Kuroko sudah tidak ada lagi di antara mereka bertiga. Ia pun sibuk mencari kanan dan kiri berharap menemukan si pemuda bersurai biru itu, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ia sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"HEEE? KUROKO- _CCHI_ MENGHILANG— _SSU_!" Kise ikut mengedarkan pandangannya mencari pemuda mungil yang tadi berada didepannya, Kise panik…ia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda manis itu menghilang secepat itu.

"Kuro- _chin_ memakai sihirnya ya? Tiba-tiba menghilang begitu… seperti hantu," ucap si tinggi itu sambil tetap mengunyah snack yang ia peluk.

Midorima menghela nafas… tidak mau ambil pusing soal itu karena bukan urusannya, "Sudahlah… lebih baik kita kembali latihan. Murasakibara, kau berikan tas itu kepada Kagami dan Aomine… dan bangunin mereka. Kita harus latihan lagi— _nodayo_ ," ucapnya kepada orang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan Kuroko- _cchi_ , — _ssu_ ," rengek Kise.

.

.

Kuroko yang sudah berhasil lolos dari gedung klub basket langsung segera pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menenangkan diri, ia menghela nafas lega… karena sudah berhasil keluar dari lingkup orang-orang aneh, lebih tepatnya hanya dua orang yang aneh, satunya masih normal.

Ia membuka buku kecilnya yang tadi sempat terabaikan olehnya, karena penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya… ia memilih membacanya sambil berjalan dengan menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati sambil sibuk membaca barisan kata-kata yang ada dibukunya.

Saat ia sibuk menaiki tangga, tiba-tiba kaki kanannya tidak sengaja menyandung anak tangga tersebut, membuat tubuhnya jadi tidak seimbang.

"Hu-huwa!" Bukannya jatuh kedepan, entah ada angin apa… Kuroko malah jatuh kebelakang.

"Awas!" Tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang menahan pinggangnya, kertas yang ia bawa pun berserakan di lantai karena menangkap Kuroko yang hampir saja jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Kuroko masih menutup matanya… ia enggan membuka matanya karena takut apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tapi detik selanjutnya, Kuroko tidak merasakan badannya sakit melainkan ia merasakan pinggangnya disentuh oleh tangan yang hangat—eh? tunggu? tangan yang hangat?

Kuroko membuka matanya dengan pelan, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujarnya sambil menatap Kuroko. Kuroko balas menatapnya dengan diam. Sadar akan itu, Kuroko langsung membenarkan posisinya yang tadi dipeluk oleh orang itu, sekarang sudah berdiri didepan orang tersebut.

" _Sumimasen_ … _Arigatou gozaimasu_ sudah menolong saya," ucapnya sambil mengatakan maaf dan terimakasih secara bersamaan dan membungkukkan badannya. Ia merutuki diri sendiri atas kesalahannya yang membaca buku sambil berjalan. Beruntung disekitar sini tidak ada orang yang sedang lewat, kalaupun ada saat ini juga Kuroko akan mengubur dirinya menanggung malu karena jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Tidak apa… lain kali jangan membaca sambil berjalan, itu berbahaya," katanya.

Kuroko langsung melihat lawan berbicaranya, orang yang ada didepannya itu mempunyai ciri rambut berwarna merah, mungkin kalau dilihat sekilas warna rambutnya mirip dengan Kagami, tapi setelah dilihat jelas, warna rambut mereka tidaklah sama. Kuroko memperhatikan dengan seksama, orang yang ada didepannya itu mempunyai warna mata yang berbeda, merah dan keemasan. Jarang sekali orang memiliki warna mata yang berbeda. Ia juga memakai style baju olahraga dengan sebuah jaket menutupi pundaknya membuatnya sangat terlihat _cool_.

' _Apa dia senior di sekolah ini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Orang itu balas menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan tajamnya, Kuroko yang menyadari itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat.

"Err—maaf… saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, ia merasa kikuk ditatap tajam seperti itu. Mungkin ia marah karena Kuroko telah membuat kesalahan, apalagi berkasnya yang masih berserakan membuat Kuroko jadi tambah merasa bersalah.

" _Ano_ … biar saya bantu membereskan," Kuroko mulai memungut bukunya dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu, pemuda yang dihadapannya pun ikut memungut berkasnya yang berserakan, setelah selesai… Kuroko langsung memberikan kertasnya kepada orang itu.

Sekali lagi Kuroko meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi kepadanya. Pemuda yang didepannya itu hanya diam, ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan permintaan maaf dari Kuroko dan malah menanyakan namanya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, _desu_ …" jawabnya.

"Apakah kau siswa baru disekolah ini?" Kuroko mengangguk singkat.

"Aku melihatmu keluar dari area gedung basket, apakah kau membolos latihan?" tanyanya _to the point_ , Kuroko mengernyit heran, ia diam dan berpikir sejenak… lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia menggelengpelan. Kenapa dengan orang ini? Apa dia salah satu anggota dari klub basket? Atau mungkin dia adalah senior dari klub basket tersebut.

"Jika tidak membolos, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya lagi dengan tatapannya yang tajam, seolah ia tidak suka jika Kuroko berbohong.

" _Ano_ … _sumimasen_. Tetapi saya bukan anggota dari klub basket, saya kesana karena ada sedikit urusan dengan teman saya, ia meninggalkan tasnya di kelas, jadi saya terpaksa mengantarkan tasnya kesana," jelas Kuroko dengan panjang, jelas dan padat.

Giliran yang ada dihadapannya yang terdiam, mungkin ia merasa bersalah karena seenaknya menuduh Kuroko membolos, lalu ia pun berdehem. "Oh…baiklah," jawabnya.

' _Tidak ada permintaan maaf kah karena seenaknya menuduhku? dasar…'_ batin Kuroko sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi terlebih dahulu…" Kuroko membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi, lalu cepat-cepat pergi menaiki tangga karena tidak mau berlama-lama dengan orang asing yang ada dihadapannya. Kuroko sudah lelah dihari pertama ia banyak bertemu orang asing, walau sebenarnya ia ingin mempunyai banyak teman, tapi niat itu sudah ia hapus… karena ia pikir ia tidak mungkin bisa bergaul dengan banyak orang.

.

.

Puas menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan dan meminjam beberapa buku untuk ia baca, Kuroko memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah sore… ia menuruni tangga dengan pelan dan berjalan keluar dari area sekolah, kali ini ia tidak membaca bukunya, mengingat kejadian tadi… membuatnya jadi tidak mood untuk membacanya, ia akan membacanya lagi jika sudah berada dirumah.

" _Ne_ ~ Tadi aku melihat Akashi- _sensei_ di gedung basket loh, ternyata dia keren banget ya?" Kuroko memusatkan pendengarannya kepada 3 orang siswi yang sedang berjalan dan bergosip di depannya.

"Iya… sudah keren, pintar, kaya dan juga masih muda… aaaa~ andai aku bisa mendekatinya…" siswi yang satu lagi dengan khayalannya yang tingkat tinggi membuat Kuroko menghela nafas. Dipastikan 3 orang siswi ini sudah menjadi _fans_ -nya.

"Padahal yang kudengar, jabatannyasebagai direktur disekolah ini… tetapi kenapa ia mau menjadi pelatih klub basket sekaligus menjadi guru ya? Ia kan sudah sukses… kenapa harus repot-repot turun tangan?" tanyanya kepada 2 orang temannya.

' _Terserah dia dong…'_ Kuroko menjawab nya dalam semakin penasaran dengan orang yang namanya terus disebut-sebut, kalau ia direktur disekolah ini… kenapa ia tidak menyadari pas sesi ceramah tadi pagi? Oh… Kuroko lupa, bahwa dia tidak mendengarkan ataupun melihat siapa-siapa saja yang berceramah di atas panggung. Ia sangat sibuk dengan buku nya sendiri.

"Eh? Serius? Tapi kalau dia jadi guru… siapa tahu kita diajar oleh dia~, tadi kan kita diajar oleh Himuro- _sensei_ yang keren itu~," kata nya lagi… dua siswi itu pun mengangguk setuju. Kuroko hanya _facepalm_ mendengar percakapan yang sangat _girly_ itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun melesat pergi keluar gedung sekolah menuju rumahnya. Hari pertama yang ia jalani sungguh melelahkan juga.

.

.

Bukannya pulang kerumah, Kuroko malah mampir ke mini market dekat sekolahnya, ia pun melesat masuk untuk membeli beberapa cemilan, rupanya ia sudah menyusun rencana untuk membeli cemilan sambil membaca buku dirumahnya.

Kuroko membeli beberapa cemilan dan memasukkannya kekeranjang belanjanya dan juga mengambil salah satu eskrim dengan rasa _vanilla blue_. Setelah itu dia pergi ke kasir untuk membayarnya, setelah selesai membayar, ia pun langsung membuka eskrim vanilla tersebut dan langsung memakannya. Karena cuacanya yang panas… tidak cukup waktu lama untuk menghabiskan eskrim tersebut, ia pun menatap stik yang ia pegang lalu membalikkan stik tersebut.

"Ah… aku dapat lagi," gumamnya, baru beberapa menit ia melahap eskrim itu ternyata dewa keberuntungan berada di pihaknya, ia mendapatkan satu eskrim gratis lagi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam mini market itu, tetapi langkahnya tertentu saat ia melihat seorang gadis dengan seragam yang sama dengannya menatap sesuatu yang ada didalam dari luar.

"Aku ingin eskrim… tetapi kalau makan sendiri rasanya tidak menyenangkan, ugh! Ini gara-gara Dai- _chan_ … aku jadi harus pulang sendiri," ujar gadis itu dengan cemberut.

"Aaaaaah! Aku benci Dai- _chan_! Seenaknya menyuruhku pulang sendiri… padahal ia sudah janji akan menemaniku ke toko buku," Gadis itu pun mengomel sendiri membuat Kuroko sedikit merasa kasihan kepadanya.

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis itu, " _Ano_ , _sumimasen_ …" Gadis itu sedikit terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Ah… ada perlu apa?" Tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Kuroko langsung memberikan stik eskrim yang ia pegang. "Untukmu…"

"Eh?" Gadis itu tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia memberikan stik eskrim kepadanya.

' _Kenapa tiba-tiba memberiku sampah?!'_ dia semakin merasa kesal karena ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba memberikannya sampah stik eskrim. Dengan berat hati gadis itu mengambil stik yang ada di tangan Kuroko.

Tanpa disadari, gadis itu membalikkan stik eskrim tersebut dan disana ada tulisan bahwa ia mendapatkan satu eskrim secara gratis, gadis itu terbelalak kaget melihat tulisan yang ada di stik eskrim tersebut. Ia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan ingin berterimakasih tetapi sayangnya orang yang memberikan stik itu telah hilang dari pandangan.

' _Cepat sekali menghilangnya?'_

.

.

Kuroko merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk itu, lalu semenit kemudian ia pun duduk kembali di tepi kasur lalu mulai membuka tasnya dan mengambil beberapa buku yang ia pinjam. Karena Kaa- _san_ nya hari ini pulang telat, jadi ia bisa bebas untuk melakukan apapun dirumahnya termasuk menunda mandinya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir hari pertama menjadi murid SMA tidak terlalu buruk, apalagi ia sempat bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang yang sifatnya belum pernah ia temui.

Tiba-tiba hp Kuroko berbunyi, menandakan pesan masuk… Kuroko membuka hpnya dan seketika ia merasa senang. Ternyata itu adalah pesan dari teman dekatnya—Ogiwara.

Di pesannya tertulis bahwa Ogiwara sedang menanyakan kabarnya dan menanyakan apakah menyenangkan bersekolah di Teiko?

Ogiwara juga menulis pesan untuk Kuroko bahwa ia sangat sedih karena berpisah darinya, walau jarak Tokyo-Kyoto hanya 3 jam saja.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis lalu segera membalas pesan dari Ogiwara, Kuroko berencana mungkin minggu ini ia akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk bertemu dengan teman dekatnya.

Setelah selesai membalas pesan dari Ogiwara ia pun menutup hp nya lalu meletakkan di atas meja, ia pun langsung beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam, perut Kuroko sudah teriak untuk minta diisi, mau tidak mau ia pun harus makan malam terlebih dahulu sebelum lanjut membaca bukunya.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **AUTHOR NOTE** : Di cerita ini, tidak ada yang namanya switch character antara Bokushi!Akashi dengan Oreshi!Akashi. Disini saya gabungkan sifat keduanya, karena saya bingung mau pakai yang mana satu #plak . Disini Akashi bisa bersikap lembut layaknya Oreshi dan bisa berubah menjadi kasar jika ada yang membuat dia kesal layaknya Bokushi. Oh dan saya lebih suka mendengar Akashi memanggil Kuroko dengan sebutan Tetsuya. xD

Trus saya seenaknya ngubah settingnya, Teiko jadi SMA trus letaknya di Kyoto, hadeuh XD… Himuro dan Imayoshi jadi sensei, si Akashi jadi pelatih, jadi berasa tua si Akashi…#plak dan kayaknya masih banyak character lain yang bakal kuutak atik nantinya xP .pokoknya sekali lagi cerita ini cerita fiksi yang dibuat oleh diriku :3 mohon dimaklumin minna-san I hope you like my story~ #kissusatusatu :3

Ah saya juga author yang sudah lama vakum, kini malah kembali mendarat di fandom ini untuk sekedar menumpahkan imajinasinya xD . saya juga minta maaf jika kata-kata Indonesia saya masih hancur, maklum saya baru mulai menulis lagi soalnya. Sekali lagi! Jika ada Typo(s) mohon maafkan lah diriku :'3 .

 **Mind to review? ^^**

 _Akhir kata,_

 __Pinkuru__


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko No Sutori**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **RATE T**

 **Romance, Friendship, Drama, (a little bit Humor, maybe)  
**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning! Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading!**

Kuroko POV

"Aku berangkat, Kaa- _san_ …" ujarku kepada ibuku yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahku, menungguku selesai memakai sepatuku. Aku pun berdiri dan membuka pintu rumahku dengan pelan.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Tetsu…" ujarnya dengan suara yang lembut, aku mengangguk singkat sebelum pintu rumah kututup kembali.

Setelah itu aku mulai berjalan menuju sekolah ku yang baru, sejenak aku berpikir… ini baru hari kedua aku bersekolah disana. Aku pun membuka buku ku yang tadi ku ambil didalam tasku, entah ada angin apa… aku ingin cepat membaca bukuku kembali sebelum buku ini hendak kukembalikan. Batas peminjaman buku hanya 3 hari, dan aku baru saja membaca 2 buah buku dari 4 buah buku yang kupinjam. Sesekali aku menguap dikarenakan udara pagi membuatku sedikit mengantuk. Salahku juga karena kemarin aku asyik membaca buku sampai larut malam.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan buku yang kubaca, secara tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku dengan nada nyaring lalu sedetik kemudian aku merasakan badanku dipeluk.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ ~ aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi disini— _ssu_!" ujar orang yang memelukku itu, ah aku sudah tahu siapa orang yang memelukku dengan sesuka hatinya.

"Kise- _san_? _Ohayou_ …" sapa ku dengan sopan membuat si pemuda itu tersenyum senang.

"Kau ingin kesekolah kan? Ayo kita pergi bareng— _ssu_ … bolehkah, Kuroko- _cchi_?" ajaknya kepadaku, aku pun mengangguk singkat tanda setuju. Ia pun langsung berteriak 'Hore' membuatnya jadi mirip seperti anak kecil yang dikasih permen.

Kami pun langsung melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat ketunda, ia yang sibuk dengan hp nya sedangkan aku yang sibuk dengan bukuku.

"Ne…Kuroko- _cchi_ …" panggilnya membuatku sedikit beralih kepadanya tetapi masih fokus dengan buku bacaanku.

"Ya, Kise- _san_?" jawabku.

"Ruang kelas Kuroko- _cchi_ ada dimana?" Aku berpikir sebentar, "Hm… 1-B," jawabku.

" _Sou ka_ ternyata Kuroko- _cchi_ sekelas dengan Kagami- _cchi_ dan Aomine- _cchi_! Aku kelas 2-A sekelas dengan Midorima- _cchi_ , — _ssu_ …" Aku mengangguk singkat.

"Oh ya! Aku belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Kuroko- _cchi_!" katanya sambil menjentikkan jarinya, aku langsung memandang ia dengan heran.

"Jawaban apa?"

"Itu… alasan Kuroko- _cchi_ yang sudah tidak bermain basket itu— _ssu_ … saat aku mendengarnya, aku jadi sedih— _ssu_ , padahal bermain basket itu menyenangkan!" Aku pun terdiam, kenapa orang ini sangat ingin mendengar alasanku yang berhenti bermain basket?

Aku menghela nafas pelan lalu menutup bukuku dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas, "Tidak ada alasan khusus, Kise- _san_ …" kataku.

"Pasti ada— _ssu_! Kuroko- _cchi_ bisa menceritakannya kepadaku, aku pendengar yang baik— _ssu_ ," ujarnya sambil menepuk dadanya dengan percaya diri. Ah… dia tipe pemaksa juga.

Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi, "Tidak ada alasan yang khusus, hanya saja aku berhenti bermain basket sejak aku naik kekelas 3 SMP, aku harus fokus dengan pelajaranku…Kise- _san_ ," Aku menjelaskan kepadanya berharap ia mengerti, ia pun mengangguk-angguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Tapi… walau naik kekelas 3 SMP, Kuroko- _cchi_ kan masih punya waktu luang untuk bermain basket, tidak perlu mengundurkan diri— _ssu_."

"Ah soal itu… aku sudah berpikir untuk tetap berhenti saat sudah kelas 3," jawabku.

"Hee? Kenapa? Alasannya tidak logis— _ssu_ , Kuroko- _cchi_ suka bermain basket kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Suka."

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus berhenti?" tanyanya lagi. Ah… rasanya aku ingin membungkam mulutnya supaya ia tidak menanyakan lagi alasanku yang berhenti bermain basket.

"Kalau suka, gabung aja ke klub basket kami… pasti menyenangkan— _ssu_." Aku menggeleng, membuat Kise menjadi murung melihat penolakan dariku.

" _Sou ka_ … _gomen_ Kuroko- _cchi_ , aku memaksamu kah?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan, bisa kulihat mimik mukanya berubah menjadi sedih. Sebenarnya aku juga bukanlah orang yang tega.

"Kise-s _an_ … sebenarnya ada alasan lain, kenapa aku berhenti…" kataku dengan nada serius, Kise pun juga memandangku dengan wajah serius, ia ingin mendengarkan alasan lain lagi dari mulutku.

"Tetapi itu bukan alasan yang khusus sih…" kataku sekali lagi.

"Tak apa— _ssu_!" katanya dengan maksa, aku menutup mataku sebentar lalu membuka mataku dan menatapnya.

"Yang pertama, aku mencintai buku daripada basket," kataku asal, kulihat Kise langsung terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya saat mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ berhenti bercanda— _ssu_." Ia langsung bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kise- _san_..." Aku menatap serius memastikan bahwa aku memang tidak bercanda, Kise yang melihatku serius hanya tersenyum garing.

"Lalu yang selanjutnya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kedua… alasan tadi yang kita bicarakan," Kise mengangguk mengerti.

"Ketiga—" Aku berdiam sebentar, Kise semakin memasang muka yang sangat serius. "—Aku tidak terlalu ahli bermain basket, aku tidak bisa men _shoot, dunk_ atau apapun itu… aku hanya bisa memberi _pass_ ke tim ku," kataku. Kise terbelalak kaget seolah tidak percaya lagi dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"HAAAH?"

"Ah, keempat… aku tidak terlalu suka mengeluarkan keringat ataupun kelelahan," kataku lagi.

" _Chotto_ —Kuroko- _cchi_ , aku tidak mengerti dengan alasan ketigamu yang err—hanya bisa memberi _pass_?" Kise menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang gatal, aku mengangguk singkat. Kise terdiam.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ ternyata tipe orang yang suka bercanda— _ssu_."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?" tanyaku sekali lagi, rasanya kalimat ini sudah kulontarkan tadi. Kise langsung menatap kearahku dengan wajah serius.

"Jadi yang tadi itu benar?" Kali ini aku tidak mengangguk melainkan aku hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datarku.

Kise mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, "Ah… jadi itu benar ya… baiklah! sepertinya aku mengerti— _ssu_ , kalau begitu… bagaimana kalau sesekali Kuroko- _cchi_ datang ke gedung klub basket dan melihatku bermain~," katanya lagi, aku ingin menolak tetapi melihat matanya berbinar-binar layaknya anjing kecil yang lucu, aku pun mengurungkan niatku dan malah mengangguk tanda setuju.

" _Ha'i_ , Kise- _san_ … kalau aku ada waktu aku akan datang kesana," aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan ada waktu untuk kesana atau tidak.

"Tidak boleh— _ssu_! Kuroko- _cchi_ harus datang! Ah… jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan – _san_ , membuatku terlihat tua— _ssu_."

"Jadi mau kupanggil apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau Kuroko- _cchi_ memanggilku dengan nama Kise- _cchi_ , biar terlihat akrab— _ssu_ ," jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, Kise- _kun_ ," Kise menggembungkan pipinya, aku tersenyum geli… mana mungkin aku memanggilnya dengan embel aneh seperti itu, sangat tidak cocok dengan sifatku yang datar seperti ini.

"Padahal aku ingin dipanggil dengan nama Kise- _cchi_ , tapi tak apalah… kalau begitu aku boleh kan memanggil Kuroko- _cchi_?"

Telat, kenapa baru minta izin sekarang?

"Ya tidak apa," kataku, Kise menyengir lebar. Tidak berasa lamanya kami berjalan, ternyata kami telah sampai di area sekolah. "Yosha! Kalau begitu aku langsung kekelasku ya… bye Kuroko- _cchi_ ," ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kearahku dan meninggalkanku yang membalas lambaian tangannya.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

Normal POV

Kuroko langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya, ia pun membuka pintunya dengan pelan hingga menimbulkan suara bunyi pintu digeser.

Kuroko melihat sekitar, murid-murid yang ada dikelasnya itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, sudah terbiasa dengan itu… Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas tersebut dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Yo, Kuroko…" sapa Kagami saat melihat ia sedang berjalan menuju bangkunya.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Kagami _-kun_ …" sapanya balik, Kagami mengangguk singkat , "Ah… untuk semalam terimakasih sudah mengantarkan tasku," katanya lagi.

" _Ha'i_ … lain kali jangan tinggalkan tas sembarangan, Kagami- _kun_ …" Kagami hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil mengatakan maaf kepadanya.

"Yo…" tiba-tiba Aomine muncul dari belakang Kuroko, sepertinya ia juga baru datang, Kuroko menoleh kebelakang, " _Ohayou_ , Aomine- _kun_ …" Aomine menguap lalu berkata, " _Ohayou_ , Tetsu…" katanya sambil duduk dibangkunya.

Kuroko pun langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan membuka bukunya kembali. Belum sempat ia membaca… Kagami sudah terlebih dahulu membuka suara.

"Tiap hari membaca buku apa tidak bosan?" tanyanya kepada Kuroko, Kagami memutar badannya kebelakang untuk melihat lawan bicaranya, Kuroko tidak menatap Kagami melainkan matanya terfokus kepada bukunya.

"Tidak…"

"Kurasa suatu hari nanti kau akan menikah dengan buku-bukumu," kata Kagami bermaksud menyindir.

"Sepertinya begitu…" jawab Kuroko dengan tenang, Kagami terdiam.

"Oh… Kise mencarimu—"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi pagi, Kagami- _kun_ ," potong Kuroko dengan cepat, ia sudah menebak perkataan Kagami. Mendengar itu, Kagami hanya mendengus pelan lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko… membuat si pemilik rambut biru muda itu sedikit kesal.

"Berhenti mengacak rambutku, Kagami- _kun_ …" protesnya.

"Dan berhenti membaca bukumu terus lalu mulailah mencari seorang teman." Kuroko yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku sudah punya teman…" ujarnya.

"Siapa?" Kuroko langsung mengangkat bukunya dihadapan Kagami. "Ini, temanku…" lanjutnya.

" _Baka_! Maksudnya teman manusia, Kuroko- _teme_!" protesnya.

"Percuma saja, semua orang pasti akan melupakanku…" katanya dengan nada pelan, Kagami memandang nya dengan heran.

"Huh? Maksudnya?" Kagami memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Oi, Kagami… Tetsu, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tiba-tiba Aomine menggeser bangkunya kemeja Kuroko berniat untuk ikut nimbrung dengan mereka berdua.

"Tidak ada hal yang penting, Aomine- _kun_ …"

"Oh… bagaimana saat istirahat kau ikut kami makan siang," tawar Aomine diikuti oleh anggukan Kagami.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih, tetapi maaf… aku ingin makan sendiri," tolak Kuroko dengan halus. Bukannya Kuroko tidak mau makan bersama mereka, tetapi beginilah sifatnya…ia tidak terbiasa dengan orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Hei ayolah, bisa-bisa kau akan mati sendiri jika terlalu lama sendiri seperti itu, Kuroko- _teme_ …" Kagami memaksa. Apa maksudnya dengan mati sendiri karena terlalu lama sendiri ya?

"Hm… tidak ada salahnya ikut dengan kami, biar kukenalkan kau kepada anggota tim basket kami atau kau sudah mengenalnya terlebih dahulu?"

" _Ha'i_ … Murasakibara- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_ dan Kise- _kun_ , ya kan?" Kagami dan Aomine mengangguk bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengenal mereka…" kata Kagami.

"Kemarin sempat berbicara dengan mereka bertiga…" kata Kuroko. Kagami mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Oh ya soal tas… terimakasih sudah mengantarkan tasku, Tetsu…" ucap Aomine, diikuti dengan anggukan pelan dari Kuroko. "Sama-sama…" Tiba-tiba bel sekolah pun sudah berbunyi, murid yang ada dikelas pun menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan mulai duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Aomine yang sudah kembali ketempat duduknya dan Kagami yang sudah memutar balik badannya kedepan.

Suara pintu kelas di geser, lalu muncullah seseorang dengan gaya rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang mencapai dagunya, ia memiliki mata yang tampak lembut dengan bulu mata yang luar biasa panjang. Ia juga memiliki tinggi kira-kira 188 cm.

"Ohayou, minna- _san_ …" sapanya dengan riang dan dijawab oleh semua murid yang ada disitu,

"Perkenalkan nama saya Reo Mibuchi, disini saya akan mengajar tentang pelajaran sastra jepang, semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan mata pelajaran yang saya berikan…" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya, siswi yang disana pun langsung berteriak senang. Kuroko hanya menatap datar, reaksi yang sangat umum jika siswi dikelasnya melihat orang yang terbilang keren.

"Baiklah… sekarang buka buku halaman 19, kita mulai dari BAB 1 dulu, okay?" katanya sambil tersenyum ramah plus tak lupa _sensei_ itu mengedipkan matanya membuat siswi yang ada dikelas tersebut menjadi tambah semangat menjawab perkataan guru itu. Sedangkan siswa yang ada disana hanya memasang wajah _aku-ingin-muntah_ melihat _sensei_ nya yang ternyata sedikit err—genit.

Kuroko pun membuka buku pelajarannya lalu menyimak guru tersebut yang sekarang sibuk menjelaskan pelajarannya.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

(SKIP TIME)

Bel pelajaran pun dibunyikan tanda pelajaran pertama sudah berakhir, Kuroko menghela nafas lega, akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat sejenak untuk lanjut ke pelajaran kedua.

"Oke… sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita, pastikan kalian memahami apa yang _sensei_ jelaskan, ya? Karena ini baru hari kedua, _sensei_ tidak akan memberikan kalian tugas…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Reo- _sensei_ pun keluar dari ruangan kelas membuat kelas yang tadinya diam kini menjadi ricuh. Kuroko yang masih sibuk berada ditempatnya kini membuka bukunya melanjutkan membaca lagi. Kagami dan Aomine yang daritadi tertidur saat pelajaran Reo- _sensei_ kini masih tetap tertidur. Beruntunglah Reo- _sensei_ tidak melihat mereka atau mungkin ia melihat mereka tapi tidak menegurnya.

Kagami pun terbangun dari tidurnya lalu menguap. _'Pulas sekali tidurnya?'_

"Oh sudah bel pelajaran pertama," katanya kepada diri sendiri.

"Kagami- _kun_ … tidak baik jika tidur dalam pelajaran," Kuroko pun menasehatinya.

"Aku kekurangan tidur, Kuroko…" jawabnya.

"Tapi tidak sopan jika Kagami- _kun_ tidak mendengarkan pelajaran yang _sensei_ berikan," kata Kuroko lagi. Kagami melihat tatapan Kuroko yang serius pun langsung menghela nafas, "Baiklah… aku tidak akan tidur dalam pelajaran," Kuroko langsung mengangguk singkat.

Tiba-tiba pintu digeser pelan, murid yang tadinya ricuh kini langsung terdiam melihat seorang guru telah memasuki ruangan kelas, kali ini bukan guru yang keren yang diharapkan para siswi, membuat mereka tertunduk lesu sekaligus menjadi malas… Ada-ada saja. Kagami langsung berbalik ke depan dan membuka buku catatannya dengan ogah-ogahan. Kuroko pun mengeluarkan buku catatannya beserta kotak pensilnya untuk menyatat.

' _Haaah… semoga pelajaran cepat berakhir,'_ batin Kuroko, lama-kelamaan dia juga merasa bosan dengan pelajaran yang belum berakhir, maklum… Kuroko masih terbawa suasana malasnya selama liburan.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

Bel pelajaran kedua pun berakhir, siswa/siswi pun langsung pada ricuh di kelas, karena istirahat telah tiba. Begitu pula dengan Kuroko langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Kuroko menegakkan kepalanya mengambil bukunya lagi dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi kekantin, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Kuroko sedikit terkejut.

"Kuroko, kau sudah janji dengan kami ingin makan bersama kan?" Kagami membuka suara terlebih dahulu, ia sudah berdiri dibelakang Kuroko untuk menghentikannya yang ingin keluar dari kelas.

' _Kapan aku ada janji dengan mereka?'_ batinnya.

" _Ano_ … Aku rasa aku tidak pernah merasa ada janji dengan kalian berdua," katanya dengan khas wajah datarnya.

"Jangan banyak alasan, ikut kami berdua…" giliran Aomine menarik lengan Kuroko begitu erat dan menyeretnya, merasa tidak terima Kuroko sedikit memberontak.

"Aomine- _kun_ , tolong lepaskan aku…" pinta Kuroko sambil menggoyangkan lengannya berusaha lepas dari genggaman Aomine.

"Tidak… hari ini kau ikut kami makan siang," kata Aomine diikuti oleh anggukan dari Kagami. Kuroko terdiam, percuma ia meminta mereka melepaskan tangannya, mereka tidak akan menuruti keinginannya. Jadi, Kuroko lebih memilih terpaksa mengikuti mereka padahal ia ingin pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makan lalu pergi ke tempat yang sepi untuk membaca buku.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

Di gedung basket, terdapat 3 pemuda dengan rambut warna warni dan seorang gadis yang berambut warna pink. Kelihatannya mereka berbincang-bincang di dalam gedung tersebut sambil menunggu seseorang.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, Ki- _chan_! Aku jadi penasaran dengannya, dia sepertinya tipe pemalu, kyaa~," kata seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink, mimik mukanya tampak terlihat bahagia sekaligus malu-malu.

"Hee? Hanya sebuah eskrim… Momoi- _cchi_ jadi jatuh cinta— _ssu_ , tapi aku tetap mendukung Momoi- _cchi_!" kata Kise, Momoi mengangguk senang. "Aku suka tipe yang gentle~," katanya.

"Tetapi sebelum aku sempat berterimakasih, ia malah menghilang," lanjutnya lagi dengan tangan menopang dagunya, terlihat berpikir. Dua orang lainnya hanya sibuk mendengarkan Momoi bercerita tentang laki-laki yang ia sukai.

"Mine- _chin_ dan Kaga- _chin_ telat~." Pemuda tinggi itu yang terlebih dahulu membuka suara, ia merengut kesal karena ia sudah mulai lapar.

"Aku lapar… aku mau makan dulu…" katanya lagi sambil mengambil kotak makanannya dan membukanya.

"Murasakibara- _cchi_ jangan makan dulu! Kita harus menunggu mereka datang," kata Kise sambil mengambil _bento_ miliknya.

"Benar kata Ki- _chan_!" timpal gadis yang berambut warna pink, tampaknya ia satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka bertiga. Gadis itu bernama Momoi Satsuki, manajer dari tim basket Teiko… ia juga siswi baru disini tetapi sudah ditunjuk menjadi manager, ia teman kecilnya Aomine, tetapi dia dan Aomine tidak satu kelas.

"Tapi aku lapaarr! Aku mau makaaan! Aku juga kehabisan _maibou_ ku!" rengek si rambut ungu itu. Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat anggota tim intinya seperti itu.

Midorima mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kantong belanjanya lalu memberikannya kepada Murasakibara yang tengah merengut.

"Ini _snack_ yang tidak sengaja kubeli— _nanodayo_ , kau bisa memakannya… itu bukan berarti aku peduli ya! Hanya saja aku kebetulan membelinya saat aku membeli _lucky item_ ku ini— _nodayo_!" katanya sambil menunjukkan _lucky item_ berupa sebatang wortel, Murasakibara yang melihat _snack_ itu langsung menyambarnya dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan _lucky item_ milik Midorima.

' _Dasar Tsundere,'_ batin Momoi dan Kise bersamaan.

"Midorima- _cchi_ … dari sekian banyak barang yang bisa dijadikan _lucky item_ kenapa harus sebatang wortel?" tanya Kise dengan heran.

"Karena untuk hari ini, _lucky item_ ku berupa sebatang wortel— _nanodayo_ ," jawabnya, Kise hanya mengangguk dan berkata "Oh." Ia sudah terbiasa kalau temannya itu maniak _Oha Asa_.

"Yay~ Mido- _chin_ ternyata baik juga," Murasakibara membuka bungkusan snack itu lalu mulai memakannya.

"Kagami- _cchi_ ternyata lama juga— _ssu_ , aku juga mulai lapar…" kata Kise sambil memegang perutnya. tiba-tiba pintu gedung itu terbuka lebar.

BRAK!

"Osh! Sorry terlambat," Aomine melangkah masuk diikuti oleh Kagami dari belakang.

"Kalian telat— _ssu_ ," kata Kise.

"Hahaha… Sorry, tadi aku dan Kagami kekantin dulu untuk membeli makanan," katanya sambil menunjukkan kantong belanjanya yang berisi kotak _bento_.

"He? Dai- _chan_ … _bento_ untukku mana?" tanya Momoi, Aomine menunjukkan kantong belanjanya sekali lagi. "Satu… dua… Eh? Kok ada lima?" Momoi menghitung.

"Satu untuk kau, satu untukku, dua untuk Kagami dan—"

"DUA?" Kise memotong ucapan Aomine dengan cepat.

"Satu tidak akan cukup," ujar Kagami.

"Porsi makanmu ternyata sama dengan Murasakibara— _nanodayo_ ," timpal Midorima. Murasakibara hanya sibuk mengunyah makanan miliknya sendiri.

"Dai- _chan_ , satu lagi untuk siapa?" tanya Momoi, ia penasaran dengan pemilik _bento_ tersebut.

"Oh! Ini—"

"Kagami- _kun_ bisakah kau melepaskan lenganku?" seseorang tiba-tiba membuka suara, ia merasa ia lelah di seret-seret seperti ini. Semua orang yang ada disitu pun langsung terdiam, mencari sumber suara.

"KUROKO- _CCHI_?" Kise yang pertama kali melihat Kuroko dibelakang Kagami yang sibuk melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Kagami.

Kagami melepaskan genggamannya, "Sorry… Kuroko, kalau kau tidak seperti itu, kau pasti akan tiba-tiba menghilang," katanya lagi. Giliran Kuroko yang merasa kesal, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin berkumpul dengan banyak orang seperti ini, apalagi jika belum kenal.

"Setidaknya aku bisa jalan sendiri, Kagami- _kun_ …" katanya sambil mengusap lengannya yang sedikit memerah karena genggaman dari Kagami.

"Oh aku tidak percaya denganmu jika aku tidak menarik lenganmu."

"Kuro- _chin_ ~ ternyata kau datang juga…" Murasakibara melambaikan tangannya. Kuroko yang merasa mereka melihat dia dengan tatapan bingung langsung membungkukkan badannya.

" _Doumo_ …" sapanya. Tiba-tiba, Momoi langsung berjalan kearah Kuroko.

" _Ne_! Siapa namamu?" tanya Momoi dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Kuroko yang melihat itu sedikit melangkah mundur… dia kan gadis yang ia temui kemarin sore. "K-Kuroko Tetsuya, _desu_ …"

"Kuroko…Tetsuya? Ah! Tetsu- _kun_! Perkenalkan namaku Momoi Satsuki dari kelas 1-A! dan terimakasih untuk eskrim kemarin, kyaa~ aku jadi menyukaimu, Tetsu- _kun_!" Momoi langsung memeluk Kuroko, membuat si pemuda biru muda itu menjadi sangat terkejut dengan tingkah Momoi yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"He? Jadi yang memberi eskrim kemarin itu adalah Kuroko- _cchi_ — _ssu_?" tanya Kise, Momoi mengangguk senang sambil tetap memeluk Kuroko dengan erat, membuat ia susah sedikit bergerak.

" _Ano_ —"

"Tidak boleh— _ssu_! Kalau yang Momoi- _cchi_ sukai itu Kuroko- _cchi_ , aku tidak mengijinkannya— _ssu_!" giliran Kise yang memeluk Kuroko dengan erat, membuatnya tambah susah bergerak.

" _Ano_ —"

"He? Kenapa Ki- _chan_? Aku kan menyukai Tetsu- _kun_!"

"Tidak boleh— _ssu_! Aku juga suka Kuroko- _cchi_! Dia manis!" ucapnya sambil tetap memeluk Kuroko dengan eratnya, Kuroko yang mendengar perkataan mereka berdua hanya mendengus pelan, tidak terima ia dikatai manis, padahal dia ini adalah laki-laki tulen.

"Kuro- _chin_ memang manis seperti permen, aku jadi ingin memakannya," kata Murasakibara dengan tiba-tiba, membuat semua yang ada disitu terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Murasakibara yang sedikit ambigu itu.

Midorima berdehem, "Kalian seperti anak kecil saja— _nodayo_."

"Kise- _chin_ dan Sat- _chin_ memperebutkan Kuro- _chin_ ~, kasihan dia…" kata Murasakibara sembari memakan _snack_ nya, ia sibuk menonton Kise dan Momoi yang menarik-narik lengan Kuroko, sehingga Kuroko menjadi kewalahan.

"Satsuki! Kise! Hentikan itu! Kalian membuat dia tambah takut," protes Aomine sambil menarik kerah baju Kise untuk menjauhkannya dari Kuroko, dan Momoi menggembungkan pipinya… menatap Aomine dengan tatapan tajam.

Kuroko yang merasa lengannya telah lepas, langsung bersembunyi dari balik punggung Kagami sehingga sang pemilik itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Lihat? Kuroko jadi takut dengan kalian berdua," timpal Kagami sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian memakan makanan kalian terlebih dahulu, daripada bertengkar yang tidak penting- _nodayo._ " Midorima berusaha menengahi mereka berdua, jujur saja… ia juga sudah mulai terasa lapar. Yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju, Aomine dan Kagami mulai mengambil posisinya duduk di sebelah Momoi, sedangkan Kagami disebelah Aomine dan Kuroko mau tidak mau harus ikut duduk di sebelah Kagami dan Kise. Dari sekian banyak orang kenapa ia harus bersebelahan dengan pemuda pirang yang berisik ini?

"Aku mau duduk dekat Tetsu- _kun_!" protes Momoi.

"Sudahlah Satsuki… biarkan ia lepas darimu sebentar," jawab Aomine membuat Momoi mendelik tajam begitu pun dengan Kuroko yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Aomine itu. Mereka duduk secara melingkar, satu persatu membuka _bento_ miliknya begitu pun dengan Kuroko.

" _Ittadakimasu_ …" ucap Kuroko pelan lalu mulai memakan _bento_ nya satu persatu.

"Ne… Kuroko- _cchi_ , habis makan mau _one on one_ denganku— _ssu_?" tanya Kise ke Kuroko yang langsung ia tolak dengan cepat.

Kise menggembungkan pipinya, Kagami memandang heran. "Kise! Jangan memaksa orang dan lagi memangnya Kuroko bisa bermain basket?" tanya Kagami sambil menatap Kuroko yang sibuk melahap bentonya dengan tenang.

"Err—Kuroko- _cchi_ dulu pernah bermain basket sewaktu ia SMP," timpal Kise.

"He~ Tetsu- _kun_ pernah bermain basket? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bergabung di klub ini?" tanya Momoi, berharap pemuda yang sekarang ia sukai itu bergabung ke klub ini.

"Terimakasih ajakannya tetapi aku tetap menolak," kata Kuroko dengan tenang, ia masih sibuk dengan aktifitasnya.

"Hm? Apa kau takut berhadapan dengan orang sehebatku, Tetsu?" kali ini giliran Aomine yang membuka suara, Kuroko hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar… percaya diri sekali orang ini? Dan lagi apa hubungannya dengan ia yang tidak mau masuk ke tim basket.

"Jangan! Kalau Kuro- _chin_ masuk bisa-bisa ia mati berdiri karena pelatihnya adalah Aka- _chin_." Kali ini Murasakibara membela Kuroko. Tapi apa maksudnya dengan mati berdiri? Memangnya pelatih mereka sekejam apa sih?

"Murasakibara berhenti memanggil pelatihmu dengan kata anehmu itu— _nanodayo_!" protes Midorima.

"Aka- _chin_ tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya…"

"Itu benar Midorima- _cchi_ , Akashi- _cchi_ tidak pernah marah jika kami memanggilnya begitu," timpal Kise. Rasanya, ia ingin melemparkan dua orang ini ke ring basket. Tapi, Midorima mengurungkan niatnya. Yang pertama mereka adalah anggotanya dan Kedua—tidak mungkin ia bisa melemparkan dua orang itu… mengangkatnya aja sudah berat apalagi melemparnya.

"Terserahmu— _nodayo_!"

Kuroko yang daritadi diam langsung menutup kotak _bento_ nya, tampaknya ia sudah terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan makanannya. " _Gochisousama deshita_."

"Cepat sekali makannya, Tetsu- _kun_ …" kata Momoi sambil melahap makanannya, Kuroko hanya mengangguk singkat. Itu karena mereka yang makannya sambil mengobrol makanya lama, sedangkan Kuroko hanya diam daritadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _one on one_ — _ssu_ , kau tertarik Kagami- _cchi_?" tawar Kise, Kagami hanya menyeringai tanda ia setuju.

"Kau pasti akan kalah, Kise…" katanya dengan percaya diri.

"Oi! Jangan lupakan aku! Aku juga ingin bermain!" teriak Aomine, tidak terima jika dirinya telah dilupakan.

"Kalau begitu kalau kita main tiga lawan tiga— _ssu_?" kata Kise.

"Tidak mau… aku lelah," tolak Murasakibara.

"Boleh saja tapi kita kurang satu orang." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuknya. Kuroko yang merasa ada tanda aneh, perlahan-lahan ia pun mundur kebelakang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Kuroko- _cchi_ — _are_?" Kise yang menyadari pemuda biru muda itu tidak ada disampingnya langsung melirik kiri dan kanan.

"Ah... dia hilang— _nodayo_."

"KUROKO- _CCHI_ HILANG!" teriaknya panik, ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak itu menghilang dengan cepat.

Momoi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, tidak percaya bahwa Kuroko sudah tidak ada disitu lagi, "Ce-cepat sekali ia menghilangnya?"

"Che! Dasar, Tetsu… ia kabur begitu saja!" Midorima hanya mengerjapkan matanya tanpa berkata apapun. Murasakibara yang tampaknya cuek sibuk mengunyah bento nya.

"Kuro- _chin_ memakai sihirnya lagi…"

"Kuroko- _teme_! Seenaknya kabur begitu saja," Kagami mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram, ia tidak suka jika orang itu tiba-tiba pergi tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

Kuroko yang akhirnya bisa lepas dari orang-orang aneh tersebut, kini ia bernafas lega. Tidak mau membuang waktu istirahatnya… ia pun berjalan ke kelasnya untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat terhenti—yaitu membaca buku.

Kuroko berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya, saat ia ingin berbelok ke arah kanan, tiba-tiba saja dia menabrak seseorang membuat orang itu mau tidak mau menjatuhkan barang miliknya. Kuroko yang menyadari itu langsung mendongak melihat orang tersebut.

Mata biru Kuroko membulat saat orang yang ia tabrak ternyata orang yang kemarin menolongnya. Bisa dilihat, orang tersebut balas menatap tajam ke arahnya, pertanda ia tidak suka dengan kelakuan sifat Kuroko yang seenaknya menabraknya.

"Kau—orang kemarin yang hampir jatuh karena kelalaianmu dan sekarang kau malah berani menabrakku," ucapnya dengan nada dingin, matanya menatap tajam kearahnya. Kuroko yang balas menatapnya kini mengeluarkan keringat dingin… secepat kilat, ia langsung membungkukkan badannya.

" _S-sumimasen_! Aku tidak sengaja…" ucapnya seraya membungkuk, lalu dia mulai berjongkok dan memunguti barang-barang yang dibawanya. Sekilas ia melirik tulisan buku tersebut… Kuroko terkejut saat ia menyadari buku yang dipegangnya adalah milik Akashi Seijuuro.

Akashi—Seijuuro?

Jadi… orang yang menolongnya kemarin dan orang yang ia tabrak hari ini adalah seorang guru? Kalau begitu, ia juga pelatih tim basket disekolah ini kan? Belum lagi, Kuroko menyadari bahwa ia direktur di sekolah ini—mengingat itu, Kuroko menelan ludahnya sendiri. Bisa-bisa ia di cap sebagai murid yang tidak sopan.

"Sudah selesai memungut bukuku, hm?" katanya dengan nada dingin, Kuroko yang menyadari itu berjengit kaget… cepat-cepat ia membereskan barang bawaan milik guru tersebut, berdiri lalu memberikannya kepada guru itu.

" _Hontou ni sumimasen_ … _s-sensei_ , aku berjalan sambil melamun…" ucapnya dengan membungkuk sekali lagi sambil memberikan barang yang masih ia pegang, berharap guru itu memaafkan atas tindakannya yang ceroboh.

"Hm…" guru itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan permintaan maaf dari Kuroko, ia hanya mengambil barang yang ada digenggaman Kuroko lalu melesat pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih membungkuk dan tidak berani mendongakkan wajahnya menatap guru itu.

Setelah ia pergi, barulah ia bernafas lega... aura yang ia berikan kepada Kuroko sangatlah buruk, bahkan Kuroko bisa merasakan hawa-hawa mencekam di sekelilingnya. Kuroko menyadari satu hal, jangan terlalu berurusan dengan guru tersebut.

Kuroko pun jadi ingat perkataan Midorima yang mengatakan bahwa Akashi itu adalah pelatihnya, ia semakin tidak mengerti mananya yang sisi baiknya seperti yang dikatakan Kise, ia yang baru bertemu dua kali dengannya hanya merasakan aura hitam mengelilinginya, mengerikan jika berurusan dengannya. Kuroko juga semakin mengerti dengan perkataan Murasakibara saat ia tidak memperbolehkannya masuk ke tim basket itu. Ternyata pelatihnya seram!

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia pun juga tidak sudi dan tidak ingin masuk ke tim yang isinya orang-orang aneh ditambah lagi dengan pelatihnya yang sangat menakutkan itu—mengingat ia juga menjabat sebagai direktur disekolah ini, membuat Kuroko makin tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk pun berbunyi, Kuroko mendecak kesal… gara-gara kesalahannya ia jadi tidak sempat melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Mau tidak mau, Kuroko langsung melesat kekelasnya dengan langkah yang cepat.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

Bel terakhir berbunyi kembali, menandakan para murid Teiko sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Kuroko yang sibuk membereskan peralatannya untuk dimasuki ke tasnya, disamping itu Kagami mulai mengganggunya lagi.

"Kuroko! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu yang tadi…" Kuroko yang sibuk membereskan bukunya kini menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Yang mana, Kagami- _kun_?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, ia tidak mengerti apa yang pemuda ini bicarakan.

"Yang saat istirahat siang kau menghilang itu, Tetsu…" kali ini Aomine sudah berdiri di samping mejanya dengan membawa tasnya.

"Oh… itu—"

"Kau menghilang saat kami ingin mengajakmu bermain basket, apa kau sengaja kabur?" tanya Kagami lagi, Kuroko yang mendengar itu langsung mengangguk singkat.

"Aku merasakan ada hal aneh jadi aku lebih memilih kabur…" jawabnya jujur sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Ayolah, Tetsu… kami hanya memakaimu sebagai tambahan… kami tidak akan mengoper kepadamu atau memintamu memasukkan bola, gara-gara kau kabur, kami tidak jadi bermain tiga lawan tiga." Aomine mendecak kesal, Kuroko yang sudah sukses menutup tasnya kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Itu bukan urusanku, Aomine- _kun_ …" kata Kuroko sambil menatap datar ke arah Aomine dan Kagami, jujur saja… ia jadi merasa kesal dengan tingkah dua orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Mereka bermaksud menyalahkan Kuroko yang kabur begitu saja.

"Dan lagi kalian kan bisa bermain dua lawan tiga, apa bedanya dengan membawaku bermain tetapi aku tidak bermain?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Setidaknya kami ingin melihat cara bermainmu," timpal Kagami, Kuroko hanya memasang wajah tidak mengerti, ia heran dengan orang-orang yang dari klub basket ini… dari kemarin ia seperti dipaksa masuk ke tim basket secara tidak langsung, membuat Kuroko semakin tidak suka.

"Tetsu… aku hanya penasaran dengan gayamu bermain dan alasanmu yang berkali-kali menolak setiap Kise mengajakmu gabung," katanya sambil memegang pundak Kuroko.

"Kise- _kun_ pasti sudah menceritakan alasannya kepada kalian, ya kan?" Kagami maupun Aomine mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa memintaku menceritakannya lagi?" Kuroko menghela nafas pelan. Ia sangat pusing kalau terus-terusan ditanyai soal basket.

"Err—kami penasaran denganmu yang katanya hanya bisa mengoper bola—" Aomine menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk jarinya.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu… Kuroko!" ucap Kagami seraya mendaratkan tangannya di rambutnya dan mengacak-acaknya.

" _Iie desu_ … kalau Kagami- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_ tetap memaksa seperti Kise- _kun_ … aku tidak akan bosan mengucapkan tidak berkali-kali," kata Kuroko, wajahnya sekarang terlihat kesal.

"Aku tidak mau gabung ke klub basket lagi…" lanjutnya dengan menggembungkan pipinya kesal, membuatnya terlihat manis dimata Aomine dan Kagami.

Kagami menghela nafas, "Baiklah, jika kau berubah pikiran… jangan segan-segan untuk bergabung," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, Aomine mengangguk tanda setuju. "Aku tidak segan-segan mengajarimu jika kau mau," timpalnya.

"Mungkin aku akan mengajarimu cara _shoot_ bola," kata Aomine.

' _Kenapa mereka berdua memaksa sekali?'_ batinnya _facepalm_.

Pintu di buka dengan kasar, menampilkan pemuda berambut kuning yang sekarang tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Ayo kita pulang sama-sama— _ssu_!" siapa lagi kalau bukan si pirang yang berisik—Kise Ryouta. Momoi pun langsung muncul disamping Kise dan ikut menyapa mereka. Kuroko yang menyadari bahwa ia akan diseret pulang bersama mereka kini mulai siap-siap memakai jurus andalannya— _misdirection_ untuk menghilang.

"Yo, Kise…" sapa Kagami yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari si pemuda pirang itu.

"Karena semua telah berkumpul, mari kita pulang Tetsu— _are_?" tanpa disadari Kuroko sudah menghilang dari pandangannya padahal baru beberapa detik Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya, dan sekarang ia telah menghilang lagi. Kagami yang menyadari hal itu juga ikutan terkejut, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sihir Kuroko yang suka menghilang.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ tadi ada disini— _ssu_?" Tanya Kise.

"Sepertinya Tetsu- _kun_ kabur lagi…" Momoi pun menjadi sedih saat ia mengetahui orang yang ia sukai tidak ada.

"Apa boleh buat, kalau kita tidak terlalu memperhatikannya… anak itu akan seenaknya menghilang," timpal Kagami sambil memijit keningnya.

"Mine- _chin_ ~ aku mendapatkan Kuro- _chin_ ," Murasakibara langsung menunjukkan wujudnya dibalik pintu kini tengah memeluk Kuroko yang berusaha untuk kabur dengan Midorima yang berada disampingnya.

"Anak ini berusaha kabur lagi— _nodayo_ , untung aku sempat melihatnya," kata Midorima.

"Tetsu- _kun_ ~," wajah Momoi kini berubah menjadi riang saat ia melihat Kuroko didekapannya Murasakibara.

" _Hanashite kudasai_ , Murasakibara- _kun_ …" protes Kuroko, rencananya untuk kabur gagal, karena ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Midorima dan Murasakibara, saat ia mencoba kabur… Murasakibara langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ ~ sebegitu bencinya kah dengan kami sampai harus kabur seperti itu?" rengek Kise sambil perlahan mendekat ke Kuroko, melihat itu… ia menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Bukannya benci… hanya saja ia tidak terbiasa dengan banyak orang seperti ini.

"Ki- _chan_ benar! Tetsu- _kun_ tidak menyukai kami kah?" timpal Momoi dengan nada sedih, ia terlihat ingin menangis. Kuroko yang melihat mata Momoi berkaca-kaca… langsung menepuk-nepuk kepala Momoi dengan pelan seolah berkata _jangan-menangis-Momoi-san_. Momoi yang kepalanya tengah di elus kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi senang sekaligus muncul semburat merah tipis di pipinya menandakan ia sedikit malu dengan perlakuan Kuroko.

" _Sumimasen_ … Kise- _kun_ , Momoi- _san_ … bukannya aku tidak menyukai kalian, hanya saja—" Kuroko berdiam sebentar ia ragu ingin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hanya saja apa, Kuroko- _cch_ i?" tanya Kise penasaran.

Kuroko menatap mereka dengan wajah datar, "Hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa dengan orang-orang aneh…" katanya dengan nada yang datar. Membuat semua orang disana terdiam.

Kagami langsung meletakkan tangannya di kepala Kuroko lalu meremasnya dengan geram, "Jadi… maksudmu kami ini sekumpulan orang aneh, Kuroko- _teme_!" kata Kagami dengan wajah geram, sedangkan Kuroko hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

" _Ittai_ —Kagami- _kun_ ," katanya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau ingin mengajakku bertengkar, huh?" kata Kagami lagi.

" _Iie desu_ … pertengkaran itu tidak baik, Kagami- _kun_ …" ucap Kuroko dengan santainya.

" _Teme_! Akan kurematkan kepalamu!"

" _Ittai_ … Kagami- _kun_ ," Kuroko hanya memasang wajah datarnya seolah tidak peduli dengan kelakuan Kagami yang tengah meremas kepalanya.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ jahat! Mengatakan kami orang aneh!" rengek Kise tidak terima.

"Oi! Yang Tetsu maksud orang aneh mungkin hanya kau seorang, Kise. Dan berhenti teriak-teriak didepanku!" Aomine langsung menutup kupingnya.

"Aomine- _cchi_ , hidoi— _ssu_!"

"Ne, Tetsu- _kun_! Apa aku termasuk orang yang aneh?" tanya Momoi penasaran, Kuroko menggeleng.

"Tidak kalau untuk Momoi- _san_ ," katanya dengan wajah datar, membuat wajah si gadis pink itu berseri-seri.

"Mido- _chin_ … apa kita termasuk orang aneh juga?" Murasakibara bertanya ke Midorima, sang pemuda berambut hijau itu hanya mendelik ke arah Murasakibara yang tengah memakan _snack_ miliknya.

"Sepertinya kau termasuk, tetapi aku tidak…" kata Midorima, ia juga tidak terima kalau ia disebut orang aneh seperti mereka.

Kuroko melepaskan tangan Kagami dari kepalanya, " _Sumimasen_ , aku hanya bercanda…" ujarnya dengan nada datar, semua yang ada disitu menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan _Kau-tidak-terlihat-seperti-bercanda_.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti bercanda, Tetsu…" Aomine _facepalm_.

Kuroko berdehem sebentar, "Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan banyak orang, jadi maafkan aku jika aku kabur seperti tadi," Kuroko membungkukkan badannya kepada mereka semua.

" _Sou ka_ … ternyata tipe Tetsu- _kun_ adalah tipe pemalu juga ya? Aku jadi makin menyukai Tetsu- _kun_!" Momoi pun langsung memeluk Kuroko dengan erat, membuatnya jadi sulit bernafas.

" _Ano_... bukan—"

"He~ Kuro- _chin_ ternyata pemalu juga…" Murasakibara pun membuka suaranya.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ ternyata pemalu! Jadi terlihat semakin manis— _ssu_!" giliran Kise yang memeluk Kuroko, padahal ia baru saja terlepas dari pelukan maut milik Momoi, sekarang ia kembali dipeluk erat oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Kise! Kau membuat anak orang susah bernafas," protes Aomine.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa malu— _nodayo_."

"Ya itu benar! Karena mulai hari ini kau adalah teman kami, Kuroko… jadi bersiaplah jika kami menyeretmu sana-sini," ucap Kagami sambil memukul punggung Kuroko dengan kuat. Kuroko yang merasakan itu, langsung meringis pelan, tidak terima dengan perlakuan yang Kagami berikan.

Teman—eh? Rasanya seperti _déjà vu_ saja, ia jadi ingat dengan teman dekatnya—Ogiwara yang berada di Tokyo sana. Saat masih SMP, ia hanya mempunyai satu orang teman saja… karena itu ia tidak terbiasa jika ia dikelilingi oleh banyak orang.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, entah ia merasa senang atau merasa sial… pada hari keduanya ia mendapatkan beberapa teman yang menurutnya sedikit aneh. Lebih tepatnya merekalah yang mau mengobrol dengannya terlebih dahulu, dan tidak bosan dengan tingkahnya yang suka menghilang. Kuroko pikir, kalau ia terus menggunakan hawa tipisnya… mereka mungkin akan segera melupakan, tetapi sampai sekarang… mereka pernah melupakannya dan tetap mendekatinya.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ …" Kuroko membungkukkan badannya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka karena telah menganggapnya sebagai teman. Kini tangan Aomine pun mendarat dikepala Kuroko lalu mengelusnya dengan pelan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang— _ssu_!" teriak Kise dengan semangat.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin mampir membeli eskrim," timpal Momoi dengan senang.

"Aku juga mau~ _Maibou_ ku sudah habis lagi…" ujar Murasakibara. Kuroko yang melihat tingkah mereka semua kembali tersenyum tipis, sekarang ini entah kenapa ia merasa senang, Kagami yang menyadari itu langsung menarik lengan Kuroko.

"Jangan sampai hilang ya, Kuroko!" katanya, diikuti oleh anggukan kecil darinya. Mereka pun langsung berjalan keluar dari kelas tersebut dan pergi menuju mini market bersama-sama.

' _Mempunyai teman banyak tidak buruk juga,'_ batin Kuroko yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

Kuroko merebahkan dirinya dikasur yang empuk, hari ini ia tidak melanjutkan membaca bukunya karena sudah keburu lelah. Sekilas ia mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, baru pertama kali ia berkumpul dengan teman-teman barunya… agak canggung, tetapi karena tingkah mereka yang konyol membuat rasa canggung Kuroko berkurang.

Mereka pun juga sempat bertukar nomor hp—lebih tepatnya mereka memaksa Kuroko supaya ia memberitahukan nomornya.

Kuroko membuka hpnya lalu mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada sahabatnya yang berada di Tokyo. Walau ia sudah mempunyai teman baru di Kyoto tetapi ia tidak akan mungkin melupakan sahabatnya yang sudah menjadi temannya selama tiga tahun di masa SMPnya.

Setelah selesai mengirimkan pesan kepada Ogiwara… Kuroko langsung meletakkan hp nya kembali saat ibunya sudah berteriak menyuruh Kuroko untuk makan. Berhubung karena perut Kuroko yang sudah lapar, ia pun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ruang makan.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** haha...hahaha! Rasanya Akashi munculnya sepotong-potong ya? Tapi tak apa, ini baru chapter dua #plak. Baru sadar kalau aomine sama ibunya tetsuya sama-sama manggil tetsu, mereka jodoh! #plak. abis aku gak tau ibunya biasa manggil apa, kalau pakai -chan... errr entah kenapa aku tidak biasa sih. #digiles, untuk chapter dua aku lebih fokuskan ke friendship sih, jadi maaf ya kalau kurang greget semoga kalian suka membaca ceritaku dan tidak bosan karena ini baru awal :')

Dan maaf jika masih ada typo(s) yang nyempil, diriku masih manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan #plak

ah! time to balas review~

Deidara : Oke ini sudah dilanjut! semoga kamu suka :D

soomancutetralala : Um... umur akashi ya? uum... ummm... bagusnya berapa? *kok situ malah nanya balik?* xD belum kepikiran, gomen~

.9 : Oke ini sudah dilanjut~ silahkan membaca ^^

zhichaloveanime : eto.. gak oneshoot kok, mungkin karena kepanjangannya ya chap 1 nya o.O ? ini sudah updet semoga suka . ... iya Tetsu kayak hantu gitu, emang dasarnya dia hantu #dor

Miss Cocoa : sudah di lanjut~ :3

Scarlet : Ha'i Ha'i ini sudah updet semoga suka ya .

Guest : okay sudah di next :3, and call me pink okay~ #plak

Mimo Rain : Yosha! sudah update!

sejalahzy: wanjiir~ sudah updet kok xD #digiles

Tet-chan: Err.. Akashi kan sudah muncul di chap 1 XD, kalau Kurokonya hilang beneran sudah dipastikan ia sedang kuikat di lemari baju #jahat! #dilempargunting

hinamorilita-chan : Teruslah penasaran karena saya akan membuat anda penasaran muahahaha! #evillaugh xD just kidding~ umur akashi ya? hm.. kita lihat saja nanti *sok misterius* iya ada mas ogi, aye juga suka ama mas ogi tapi cinte aye cukup untuk mas akashi seorang #apasih xD

Akari Kareina : Iya dong.. Himuro ganteng unyu gimana gitu, cocok jadi sensei dia XD . wwkkw kayaknya saya juga mikir si Akashi pedo banget XP

AulChan12 : Yosha! makasih reviewnya... ini sudah updet :3

Indah605 : Silahkan dibaca untuk chap 2 nya ~ jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak(?) ^^

Sachiru Mikachi : Iya sih... saya juga mikirnya kalau Kagami ama Kisedai nyatu kan ketemu Aomine trus tuh... trus mereka berantem deh, aku paling suka liat dua orang ini beragumen #dilempar tapi entah kenapa Aomine dan Kagami cocok jadi sahabat satu sama lain ya wkwkkw. Rencananya pengen bikin Akashi setingkat sih, tapi klu sprti itu ntar kurang greget ugh~ . ntar saya munculin babang oginya. minta harem!Kuroko? Eto... bukannya dari pertama si Kuroko udah harem aja tuh dikelilingi cowok-cowok keceh dan 1 cewek cantik , buat aye iri aja #gigittisu

Oke sekian dan terimakasih atas review kalian #bungkuk.

. _Akhir kata,_

 **Mind to review?**

 __Pinkuru__


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko No Sutori**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **RATE T**

 **Romance, Friendship, Drama, (a little bit Humor, maybe)  
**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Sutori punya saya~**

 **Warning! Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

Sore telah datang menyelimuti langit yang tadinya biru kini menjadi warna orange. Sekolah sudah usai sekitar pukul empat sore, membuat seluruh murid Teiko pulang kerumah masing-masing, tapi tidak dengan para tim basket yang masih sibuk dengan latihan mereka sendiri karena latihan hari ini ditiadakan mengingat Akashi—pelatihnya ada sedikit urusan yang tidak bisa ditunda. Momoi kini tengah sibuk menulis catatan perkembangan untuk tim mereka, sedangkan empat orang lagi sedang bermain basket.

"Kagami! Rebut bolanya dari Kise!" teriak Aomine kepada pemuda berambut merah hitam itu, pemuda itu langsung menghadang Kise yang tengah men _dribble_ bola tersebut.

"Tanpa disuruh pun aku akan menghadangnya!" teriak Kagami ke Aomine yang sekarang sedang menghadang Kise.

"Kagami- _cchi_ tidak akan bisa merebut bola dariku— _ssu_." Kise berhasil menghindar dari Kagami lalu berlari menuju ring lawan, Aomine yang menyadari itu langsung ikut berlari mengejar Kise. "Bakagami! Pertahanan dan gerakanmu lemah!" teriak Aomine kepada Kagami membuat si empunya menjadi emosi.

"Ahomine! Beraninya kau menyebutku _baka_!" teriaknya kesal. Kise yang hampir memasukkan bola tersebut kedalam ring itu, langsung mendecak kesal karena Aomine telah menggagalkan serangannya dan kini men _dribble_ bola tersebut ke ring yang berlawanan.

"Terlalu cepat mengalahkanku, Kise! Oi, Kagami… ambil bola nya!" teriak Aomine dengan semangat sambil mengoper bola ke Kagami, Kagami yang menerima operan itu langsung berlari. Tanpa aba-aba, Kise langsung menghadang Kagami dengan cepat, Kagami yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengoper bolanya ke arah Aomine, tetapi Murasakibara mencuri operan bola tersebut dan membawanya kembali, membuat Kise berteriak senang.

"Maju, Murasakibara- _cchi_!" teriak Kise sambil berlari mengikuti Murasakibara sedangkan Kagami dan Aomine mendecak kesal dan menyusul mereka berdua.

"Ki- _chan_ , Dai- _chan_ , Muk- _kun_ , Kagamin, semangat yaa!" teriak Momoi dari kejauhan saat melihat mereka berempat kini menjadi lawan.

Saat ini mereka sedang berlatih di gedung tersebut, karena saat mendengar latihan basket hari ini ditiadakan, para anggota tim basket lainnya langsung memilih pulang kerumah daripada menetap lama-lama di gedung tersebut, kecuali mereka yang tengah sibuk bermain basket.

Karena kekurangan dua orang mereka tidak bisa bermain tiga lawan tiga. Juga karena saat Kagami mengajak Aomine bermain satu lawan satu, tiba-tiba Kise merengek untuk ikut dan diakhiri dengan pertengkaran kecil. Mau tidak mau, Murasakibara diseret paksa untuk ikut bermain karena Midorima sedang tidak ada ditempat.

"Wajah mereka bersemangat sekali," gumam Momoi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah—Tetsu- _kun_ lama sekali datangnya atau jangan-jangan ia tidak datang!" ujarnya sedikit panik sambil melirik jam tangannya. Kuroko sudah berjanji akan datang setelah ia sibuk dengan urusan klub nya sendiri.

Kadang Momoi tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda berambut biru itu yang memilih masuk ke klub sastra—yang menurutnya membosankan itu, karena di klub itu hanya sekedar membaca buku atau berbicara mengenai buku-buku terbaru. Tidak seperti klub basket yang penuh dengan orang yang bersemangat dan berenergik untuk latihan sana sini.

Tetapi Momoi juga tahu bahwa Kuroko tidak suka mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan ia juga tidak terlalu bisa bermain basket seperti yang diceritakan oleh Kise, walau Momoi sepertinya curiga kalau Kuroko menyimpan alasan lain yang enggan untuk diceritakan, tidak mungkin ia tidak bisa bermain basket padahal katanya… ia sempat masuk ke klub basket sewaktu SMP, aneh kan? Ia juga sudah menyerah menyuruh Kuroko untuk masuk ke klub yang ia tempati, pemuda itu selalu menolaknya dengan cara halus.

"Sepertinya tim Aomine- _kun_ kalah ya, Momoi- _san_ ," ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba sambil menyeruput minumannya dengan tenang, menyadarkan lamunan si gadis rambut pink itu.

"Iya—Eh? Huwaaaaa! Tetsu- _kun_! Sejak kapan kamu ada disampingku?" tanya Momoi terkejut saat melihat Kuroko berada disampingnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia akui, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kuroko yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba yang hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

" _Sumimasen_ , Momoi- _san_ … aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu," ujar Kuroko sambil menundukkan kepalanya kepada Momoi.

"Tidak apa, Tetsu- _kun_ … ini karena aku belum terbiasa dengan kelakuanmu yang suka muncul tiba-tiba… hehe," katanya lagi.

" _Ano_ —kemana Midorima- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Oh, Midorin sedang ada urusan, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut latihan." Kuroko hanya mengangguk singkat—dan apa itu Midorin? Sepertinya Momoi sudah mulai ketularan Kise dan Murasakibara memanggilnya dengan nama yang terdengar aneh.

"Sudah selesai urusanmu, Tetsu- _kun_?" Kuroko mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu berada di klub sastra itu?" tanya Momoi lagi.

"Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaaanku," ucap Kuroko dengan singkat membuat Momoi _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Sepertinya telah menjadi hal biasa bagi Kuroko jika orang lain tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

" _Sou ka_ … tapi akhirnya mereka menyadarimu kan?" Kuroko mengangguk, si gadis rambut pink itu hanya tersenyum tipis. _'Syukurlah mereka menyadarimu, Tetsu-kun,'_ batinnya.

"Tapi setelah itu mereka melupakanku…" Momoi _sweatdrop_ sekali lagi. Hawa tipis yang Kuroko miliki benar-benar membuat Momoi sedikit kagum, sampai anggota klubnya sendiri melupakannya.

"Bakagami! Gara-gara gerakanmu yang lambat kita jadi kalah!" Sepertinya diseberang sana ada dua orang pemuda yang tengah berantem, Momoi yang menyadari itu langsung menghampirinya, terlihat Kise yang berusaha menengahi dan Murasakibara yang cuek tanda ia tidak peduli dengan mereka dan sibuk memakan _snack_ nya yang sempat ia tunda.

"Bukannya kau yang dari tadi terus men _dribble_ bola dan tidak mengoper padaku! Ahomine!"

"Oi oi… Aomine- _cchi_ , Kagami- _cchi_ … tenanglah, ini kan hanya latihan— _ssu_!"

"Mine- _chin_ dan Kaga- _chin_ jangan bertengkar, perbedaannya kan hanya 2 poin."

"Dua poin itu sangat penting, tahu!" bentak mereka bersamaan.

"Lain kali aku tidak mau setim dengan si _Aho_ ini," ujar Kagami sambil menunjuk ke arah Aomine. Menyadari hal itu, Aomine menarik kerah baju Kagami dan menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kau mengajakku berantem, huh?" Kagami menyeringai sambil menarik kerah baju milik Aomine, mereka berdua sama-sama mengeluarkan aura hitam yang membuat Kise mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kagamin, Dai- _chan_ jangan bertengkar!" Momoi berusaha menengahi mereka berdua.

— _Kagamin_?

" _Eto_ —kalian berdua tenanglah— _ssu_." Kise dan Momoi berusaha menghentikan mereka berdua, tapi apa daya… mereka tidak mendengarkan perkataannya dan sibuk menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan marah.

"Kagami- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun_ … tenanglah," tiba-tiba Kuroko muncul ditengah-tengah mereka berdua, membuat mereka berdua berteriak dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kuroko/Tetsu!" jawab mereka bersamaan. Si pelaku yang dipanggil hanya berdiri sambil menyeruput minumannya.

" _Doumo_ …" ia pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan singkat.

"Kuroko- _teme_ …! Jangan suka mengagetkan orang lain seperti itu!" tangan Kagami dengan santainya melayang di atas kepala Kuroko sambil meremas kepalanya.

" _Ittei_ —Kagami- _kun_ , _yamette kudasai_ …" ucapnya sambil menepis tangan milik si rambut merah hitam itu yang suka meremas kepalanya. Aomine hanya menghela nafas melihat temannya yang suka muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Haaaah… lebih baik aku pulang terlebih dahulu," Aomine pun mulai berjalan kearah bangkunya untuk mengambil tas miliknya, tetapi gerakannya ditangan oleh sebuah tangan yang menarik ujung bajunya.

"Aomine- _kun_ sudah janji akan menemaniku ke toko buku, apa kamu lupa?" Kuroko lah yang menarik ujung baju milik Aomine, membuat ia mendengus pelan.

"Aku tidak jadi ikut, sedang tidak mood gara-gara bakagami!" katanya lagi, Kagami yang mendengar itu dahinya berkedut tanda tidak suka dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan pemuda _tan_ tersebut.

"OI!" teriak Kagami.

"Dan lagi kau kan sudah banyak yang menemani, jadi tidak masalah…" Kuroko menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali menatap Aomine.

"Bukankah Aomine- _kun_ yang bilang kita harus pergi sama-sama dengan semuanya?" ujar Kuroko, membuat Aomine terdiam.

"Aomine- _kun_ seperti anak kecil saja, tidak mau mengaku kalah... ini kan hanya latihan biasa," timpalnya lagi, giliran dahi Aomine yang berkedut mendengar ucapan dari Kuroko.

"Oi...Tetsu!" Aomine menarik pipi Kuroko dengan keras, membuat si pemilik pipi itu meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

"Aomine- _cchi_ jangan terlalu kasar dengan Kuroko- _cchi_ — _ssu_!" kini giliran Kise yang tidak terima melihat perlakuan kasar kepada Kuroko, yah… walaupun hanya mencubit pipinya saja, tapi cubitannya bisa membuat pipi Kuroko memerah.

Aomine terdiam sambil menatap Kagami dengan tatapan kesalnya, selanjutnya ia langsung mendekat ke arah Kagami sambil mengusap lehernya, " _Warui_ …" ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain bermaksud meminta maaf, kenapa ia menjadi _tsundere_ seperti Midorima?

Kagami yang mendengar kata maaf dari Aomine langsung meninju pundaknya dengan pelan sambil tersenyum, "Selanjutnya _one on one_ denganku, dan aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu biar puas," ujar Kagami. Aomine menyeringai saat mendapat ajakan dari temannya.

"He? Bukannya kau yang nantinya akan kalah denganku?" Aomine menyeringai.

"Hm! _Aho_ , sampai sekarang kita masih seimbang. Selanjutnya aku akan benar-benar mengalahkanmu!" Kagami juga menyeringai, tidak mau kalah. Kali ini muncul lah aura berapi-api dari mereka berdua membuat yang lain _facepalm_.

"Haaaah?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau akan mengalahkanku? Mimpi!" teriak Aomine sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kagami.

"Tentu saja aku yang akan menang, mengingat gayamu saat bermain basket seperti anak liar!" teriak Kagami tidak mau kalah. Baru saja mereka berdua baikan, kini mereka malah bertengkar lagi. Dua-duanya benar-benar sangat keras kepala.

"Apa kau bilang? Bukannya gerakan kau yang sangat lambat seperti siput yang menyusahkanku? Apalagi saat aku melihat lompatanmu yang asal-asalan itu!" teriak Aomine semakin menjadi. Kini aura hitam mulai bermunculan di antara mereka berdua, membuat yang lain hanya ber _sweatdrop_ ria dan menonton pertunjukan yang gratis ini.

" _Eto_ … kenapa mereka menjadi bertengkar lagi— _ssu_?"

"Entahlah… tapi ini bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar~," kata Murasakibara sambil sibuk memakan _snack_ nya.

"Kalau Kagami- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_ masih bertengkar, aku tidak mau berteman dengan kalian semua, menyusahkan…" tiba-tiba Kuroko berkata yang membuat mereka berdua terdiam dan memandang Kuroko. Bukan mereka berdua saja, yang lain juga ikut terdiam dan memandang Kuroko yang tengah menyeruput minumannya.

"Eh? K-Kuroko- _cchi_ tidak serius kan?"

"Aku serius."

"Huwaaa… Tetsu- _kun_ jangan seperti itu! Kagamin! Dai- _chan_! Berhentilah bertengkar seperti anak kecil!" Momoi memasang ekspresi wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Kuro- _chin_ marah… Kaga- _chin_ dan Mine- _chin_ harus bertanggung jawab."

"Kenapa kalian berisik sekali— _nodayo_ ," tiba-tiba Midorima datang dari pintu masuk gedung tersebut dan menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Ah… Midorin…"

"Mido- _chin_ ~."

"Midorima- _kun_ , _doumo_ …" ucap Kuroko sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Midorima hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Suara kalian itu sampai terdengar dari luar— _nodayo_ , berhentilah bertengkar seperti anak kecil," ucapnya lagi sambil memandang Kagami serta Aomine yang sekarang sama-sama memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Dari mimik mukanya sudah terlihat bahwa mereka masih kesal.

"Ceh!"

"Taiga, Daiki… bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian sangat berisik sampai terdengar dari luar?" tiba-tiba muncul lah sesosok pemuda dari belakang Midorima sambil menatap tajam kearah pemuda berambut merah hitam dan biru tua itu, mereka yang merasakan tatapan pembunuh dari pemilik mata _heterochromatic_ itu pun langsung bergidik ngeri.

' _Eh tunggu—dia kan…'_

"Akashi- _cchi_ ~," panggil Kise dengan senang, melihat pelatihnya sudah hadir. Akashi yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Kise memilih untuk tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan tetap menunggu penjelasan dari dua orang itu.

"Tadi waktu Kagami- _cchi_ dan Aomine- _cchi_ melawan diriku dan Murasakibara- _cchi_ , mereka kalah— _ssu_ … mereka tidak terima dan malah bertengkar— _ssu_ , padahal Kuroko- _cchi_ sudah melerainya tetapi mereka malah bertengkar lagi."

"Oi! Kise!"

"Ki- _chan_ benar, padahal Tetsu- _kun_ sudah susah payah melerai Dai- _chan_ dan Kagamin tetapi mereka malah tetap bertengkar seperti anak kecil," timpal Momoi sambil berkacak pinggang, Aomine langsung mendelik tajam kearah Momoi, tetapi si gadis rambut pink itu sudah biasa dengan tatapan miliknya jadi sudah tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Kuroko? Tetsu? Siapa yang kalian berdua maksud?" Tanya Akashi sambil menopang dagunya—berpikir. Ia jadi penasaran dengan orang yang mereka berdua maksud, karena sejak dari tadi ia tidak merasakan kehadiran orang yang memiliki nama tersebut.

"Oh—Tetsu- _kun_ … loh? Tadi dia ada disampingku?" Momoi yang menyadari bahwa Kuroko menghilang langsung melirik kanan kiri.

"Eh? Kuroko- _cchi_ menghilang lagi— _ssu_! Jangan-jangan ia beneran marah lalu memilih pergi!" Kise panik kesekian kalinya karena kelakuan Kuroko yang suka menghilang tanpa sebab. Kagami dan Aomine pun sibuk mencarinya dengan mengedarkan pandangnya tetapi hasilnya nihil, sepertinya Kuroko sudah pergi dari tadi.

"Oi, Kagami! Ini semua kesalahanmu!" teriak Aomine, lagi-lagi memulai pertengkaran dengan pemuda yang ada didepannya.

"Ha?! Lagi-lagi kau menyalahkanku! Bukannya kau yang bersikap egois? Sampai menolak ajakan Kuroko padahal kau yang berjanji menemaninya ke toko buku," teriak Kagami. Lagi-lagi mereka berdua bertengkar, membuat orang yang ada disitu menghela nafas.

"Atsushi, hentikan mereka berdua…" perintah Akashi, Murasakibara yang mendengar perintah dari Akashi mau tidak mau langsung melerai mereka berdua dengan cara menarik kerah baju untuk saling menjauh. Merasa tidak terima ditarik kasar, Aomine pun melayangkan protes.

"Oi! Murasakibara—"

"Daiki, Taiga… kalau kalian tetap berisik, maka latihan kalian akan kulipat gandakan," ancam Akashi, membuat dua pemuda itu terdiam dengan sekali ancaman.

" _Wakatta yo_!"

"Huh! Tetsu- _kun_ menghilang lagi, hari ini kita tidak jadi pulang dengan Tetsu- _kun_!" Momoi menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ teganya meninggalkanku sendirian— _ssu_!" rengek Kise. Tenanglah Kise kau tidak sendirian, masih banyak orang disekelilingmu itu.

Akashi berpikir sebentar, siapa orang yang mereka maksud? Ia berusaha mengingat nama itu… rasanya ia pernah mengenal nama itu di suatu tempat. "Apa orang yang kalian maksud adalah Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sekali lagi, diikuti oleh anggukan Kise dan Momoi. Ternyata ia adalah anak yang pernah ia tolong saat hampir terjatuh dari tangga dan juga yang menabraknya.

"Akashi- _cchi_ kenal dia— _ssu_?" tanya Kise, Akashi menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya saja aku pernah bertemu dengannya," jawabnya.

"He? Dimana?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Hm… bukan urusanmu, Ryota," jawabnya membuat Kise menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dia bukan anggota dari klub basket, kan?" tanya Akashi membuat yang lain menggeleng.

"Kuroko bukan anggota dari basket, ia sudah berhenti sejak SMP… katanya," timpal Kagami.

"Benar— _ssu_ , saat ini aku berusaha mengajaknya bermain, aku penasaran dengan _skill_ yang ia miliki," kata si pemuda pirang itu.

"Oh…"

"Mungkin kalau Akashi- _cchi_ melihatnya, Akashi- _cchi_ akan penasaran dengannya—dia juga suka muncul tiba-tiba— _ssu_." Momoi ikutan mengangguk.

"Kuro- _chin_ suka memakai sihirnya~," kata si tinggi itu sambil tetap mengunyah _snack_ nya.

"Sihir?" Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya. Menurut ia sangat mustahil jika ada orang yang memiliki sihir seperti itu, ini bukan dunia _fantasy_ atau semacamnya. Murasakibara hanya terlalu mengada-ada.

"Anak itu suka muncul dan hilang secara tiba-tiba— _nodayo_."

"Tetsu itu seperti hantu…" kata Aomine dengan nada seram, si Kagami langsung menjitak kepala Aomine membuatnya meringis pelan, ia tidak terima kalau temannya dikatai hantu, padahal terkadang ia sendiri juga suka pikir kalau Kuroko itu seperti hantu. "Oi, Bakagami! Kenapa kau menjitakku?" Kagami hanya menggidikkan bahunya, si pemuda _tan_ hanya menggeram.

"Buktinya sekarang Tetsu- _kun_ hilang mendadak lagi," Momoi menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dai- _chan_ dan Kagamin nanti harus meminta maaf dengan Tetsu- _kun_ ," katanya lagi diikuti dengan wajah protes dari mereka berdua seolah berkata _kenapa-harus-aku? Memang-aku-salah-apa_? Duh... mereka berdua ini pura-pura bodoh atau bagaimana ya? Jelas-jelas mereka berdua yang salah karena membuat Kuroko marah.

Akashi yang melihat pertengkaran kecil dari murid-muridnya itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia langsung memutar balik badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu gedung, sebelum ia menapakkan kakinya ke depan pintu tersebut ia berpesan kepada murid-muridnya yang ada disitu.

"Shintarou jangan lupa kunci pintunya, dan kalian semua—" Akashi terdiam sebentar, "Jika kalian masih betah berada di sini, besok aku akan menambahkan menu latihan kalian biar kalian puas dan tidak berusaha mengambil kunci pintu gedung ini dengan seenaknya dari ruang klub basket tanpa sepengetahuan dariku," ucap Akashi dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang lalu melemparkan tatapan yang tajam, semuanya langsung bergidik ngeri kecuali Murasakibara yang sibuk dengan _snack_ nya.

"Aomine- _cchi_ yang mengambil kunci itu— _ssu_ ," kata Kise sambil menunjuk ke Aomine.

"Oi! Yang mengusulkan ide terlebih dahulu itu kau kan, Kise?!" Aomine tidak terima dituduh seperti itu.

"Err—kapan ya?" Kise menggarukkan pipinya sambil bersiul membuat si pemuda _tan_ itu geram lalu menjepit kepala si pirang itu di ketiaknya.

" _Itte-te-te_! Aomine- _cchi_ , sakit!"

"Rasakan ini!" Akashi yang tidak memperdulikan itu semua langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi gedung tersebut, setelah Akashi hilang dari pandangan mereka semua, mereka pun langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, aku tidak mau kalau besok porsi latihanku ditambah gara-gara kalian— _nanodayo_!" kata Midorima sambil mengambil tas nya yang berada dibangku tersebut, ia tidak terima kalau ia ikut terlibat gara-gara temannya, padahal ia sendiri tidak ikut bermain. Sedangkan yang lain pun mengikuti dari belakang yang juga mengambil tas-tasnya.

"Akashi- _cchi_ lagi _badmood_ ya— _ssu_? Dia mengeluarkan aura yang membuatku merinding," katanya sambil mengusap lengannya.

"Ini gara-gara kalian mengambil kunci gedung dengan seenaknya saja— _nodayo_ ," timpal Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang hampir merosot.

"Tetsu- _kun_ sudah pergi… huh!" Momoi menggembungkan pipinya, ia masih kesal karena Kuroko seenaknya menghilang begitu saja.

"Kuroko- _teme_ … pergi begitu saja, besok akan kuremaskan kepalanya." Kagami menggepal tangannya, ia sudah merasa gatal ingin meremas kepalanya.

"Kagami- _cchi_ jangan kasar kepada Kuroko- _cchi_!"

"Kalian memanggilku?" kini Kuroko muncul lagi dari diantara mereka semua membuat mereka terkejut karena kehadirannya.

"Tetsu- _kun_!"

"Kuro- _chin_ dari mana saja?"

"Membuang sampah… minumanku sudah habis," katanya dengan nada tenang. Padahal disisi lain ia bermaksud menghindar dari orang yang bernama Akashi, ia hanya tidak biasa jika berhadapan dengan orang yang tatapannya setajam pisau dan auranya yang terasa mengerikan.

"Lama sekali?" Aomine bertanya kepada Kuroko, tetapi orang yang ditanya malah memilih diam, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa entah kenapa ia sengaja menghindar dari pelatih mereka.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ ~ aku senang kau tidak meninggalkanku~." Kise pun langsung memeluk Kuroko begitu erat membuatnya lagi-lagi menahan nafasnya.

"Oi, Kise! Kau membuat Kuroko sesak nafas!" protes Kagami sambil menarik kerah baju Kise supaya ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko.

"Huwaaa! Kagami- _cchi_ lepaskan!" Kise meronta dari genggaman Kagami, membuat si pemuda berambut merah hitam itu melepaskannya.

"Sudahlah— _nodayo_ , kalau kita tidak cepat pergi dari sini, besok Akashi- _sensei_ akan menambahkan porsi latihan kita semua!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke toko buku untuk menemani, Tetsu- _kun_ …" kata Momoi sambil menarik lengan Kuroko dan berjalan mendahului mereka. "Tunggu, Kuroko- _cchi_ , Momoi- _cchi_!" Kise pun berlari kecil menyusul mereka berdua.

"Aku mau ke mini market juga~." Mereka semua pun langsung melesat pergi dan mengikuti Momoi serta Kuroko dari belakang.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

Kuroko merebahkan dirinya dikasur yang empuk, ia lelah. Setelah berkali-kali diseret kesana kemari, padahal tujuan dia hanya ke toko buku untuk membeli buku bacaannya yang keluaran terbaru, ia tidak tahu bahwa setelah dari toko buku itu ia akan diseret untuk pergi ke mini market menemani Murasakibara belanja _snack_ nya dan mampir ke _Maji Burger_ untuk sekedar membeli makan malam dan mengobrol.

Kuroko juga tidak bisa memakai jurus andalannya, mengingat Kise yang terus merangkul pundaknya dan Momoi yang memeluk lengannya dengan erat, sungguh… ia lelah dengan sifat mereka berdua yang selalu menempel dengannya setiap hari.

Tiba-tiba hp Kuroko bergetar membuat sang pemilik langsung mengambil hpnya, ia sudah tahu jelas siapa yang akan mengirimkan pesan kepadanya jika malam sudah tiba.

 **[ From : Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_

 **Kuroko? Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Ah! Kau pasti baik-baik saja! Saat ini aku sedang merasa bahagia… kau mau tahu apa yang sedang ku gembirakan? Jika penasaran, harap membalas pesanku! :D ]**

Kuroko tersenyum geli, sepertinya ia percaya diri sekali jika ia akan membalas pesannya karena rasa penasarannya terhadap Ogiwara.

 **[ To : Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_

 **Konbanwa… aku baik-baik saja, Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_ **sendiri bagaimana kabarnya disana? Dan aku tidak penasaran dengan apa yang Ogiwara- _kun_ rasakan, pasti soal basket lagi.]**

Kuroko langsung menekan tombol _send_ dan menit berikutnya ia merasakan hpnya bergetar kembali.

 **[ From : Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_

 **Hahahaha… seperti biasa, Kuroko tahu semua tentangku.** **tapi yang ini berbeda… entah kenapa aku sangat merasa senang sampai-sampai seharian ini aku tersenyum sendiri!]**

Kuroko langsung membalas pesan tersebut, jujur saja… sekarang ia mulai penasaran dengan Ogiwara yang sedang bahagia sampai seperti itu.

 **[ To : Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_

 **Baiklah, Aku menyerah… Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_ **, bisakah kamu memberitahukan hal apa yang Ogiwara- _kun_ senangi sampai harus tersenyum-senyum sendiri? ]**

Tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai Ogiwara membalas pesannya kembali, Kuroko pun langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

 **[ From : Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_

 **Sekarang aku sudah berhasil masuk ke tim inti basket disekolahku ini, Kuroko! Para** _ **senpai**_ **telah menyadari bakatku hehehe, sekarang aku tidak perlu duduk di bangku cadangan lagi. Aku sangat senang apalagi jika bertemu denganmu dan melawanmu, aku rindu saat kita bermain basket seperti dulu, mengingat kau tiba-tiba berhenti waktu sudah kelas 3. Kuharap disekolahmu sana kau masuk ke tim basket lagi! :) ]**

Kuroko langsung ikut senang saat membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya sekarang telah bermain di tim inti, mengingat Ogiwara sangat terobsesi dengan permainan basket. Di sisi lain, Kuroko terdiam membaca pesannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bermain basket seperti dulu lagi, tetapi Kuroko tidak bisa... ia sudah tidak ada _feel_ untuk bermain permainan tersebut.

 **[ To: Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_

 **Maaf, Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_ **… tetapi di SMA ini, aku tidak masuk ke klub basket… aku masuk ke klub sastra, sepertinya aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk membaca buku daripada bermain basket. Hanya dengan menontonmu dari kursi penonton saja sudah membuatku senang, oh ya! Di sekolahku ada beberapa pemain basket yang berbakat sepertimu, kuharap kau melawannya saat pertandingan telah tiba. Mereka pasti juga akan semangat jika menemukan lawan yang tangguh sepertimu.]**

Kuroko sadar… baru kali ini ia mengetik pesan yang sangat panjang ke sahabatnya, mungkin sahabatnya akan terheran-heran melihat pesannya yang lumayan panjang itu.

 **[ From : Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_

 **Kenapa, Kuroko? Kau tidak seperti dulu yang tidak gampang menyerah dan keras kepala jika menyangkut soal basket. Sampai sekarang aku penasaran denganmu yang tiba-tiba ingin berhenti bermain basket saat kita sama-sama naik kelas 3, Aku berpikir kau mempunyai alasan lain yang tidak bisa kau ceritakan dan kuharap kau akan menceritakannya padaku suatu hari nanti. Tetapi untuk sekarang aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk masuk ke klub basket, tapi jika kau berubah pikiran… jangan segan-segan mendaftarkan dirimu dan aku akan menunggumu saat pertandingan telah tiba.]**

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis saat membaca pesan dari sahabatnya, untuk saat ini dia belum bisa menceritakan kepada siapa-siapa alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia berhenti dari klub basket.

 **[ To: Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_

 _ **Ha'i**_ **… Kuharap kau tidak akan mati kebosanan menungguku yang akan berubah pikiran untuk masuk ke klub basket, Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_ **. ]**

Tiba-tiba ada balasan dari Ogiwara setelah semenit ia mengirimkan pesannya kepada sahabatnya itu, cepat juga.

 **[ From : Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_

 **Hahaha aku tidak akan mati kebosanan karena aku percaya kau pasti akan berubah pikiran, Kuroko. Oh ya… apa disana kau sudah mempunyai banyak teman? Atau kau masih tetap memakai jurus andalanmu untuk menghilang kesana kemari. Mengingat hal itu, aku yang sudah tiga tahun bersamamu masih tidak terlalu biasa dengan hawa tipismu itu, Kuroko. Kuharap kau tidak menakuti para murid lain atau tidak di cap sebagai penunggu disekolah sana. :p ]**

Kuroko yang mendapatkan pesan dari sahabatnya hanya merenggut kesal.

 **[ To : Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_

 **Percaya diri sekali, Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_ **. Hm… bisa dibilang aku mempunyai teman baru, tetapi hampir dari mereka semua memiliki sifat yang aneh dan unik, aku tidak terbiasa berhadapan dengan mereka jadi aku lebih memilih sering kabur dari mereka. Tetapi, mereka suka sekali mencegatku dan menyeretku kesana kemari sehingga sekarang aku memilih diam dan pasrah. ]**

Kuroko langsung menekan tombol _send_.

 **[ From : Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_

 **Hahaha… aku jadi ingin melihat wajahmu yang pasrah itu, Kuroko. Tidak seperti biasanya kau menyerah begitu saja… tetapi tidak apa, aku sangat senang jika kau mempunyai teman disana. Aku sempat khawatir tadinya jikalau kau tidak mempunyai teman satu pun disana, andaikan saja aku diperbolehkan pindah kesana dan tinggal sendiri, maka kita sudah satu sekolah dan aku juga pasti akan menyeretmu masuk ke klub basket dengan paksa, Kuroko. ]**

Kuroko yang membaca itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, untungnya ia tidak satu sekolah dengannya mengingat Ogiwara pasti akan terus menyeretnya hingga ia masuk ke klub basket. Tapi tanpa Ogiwara disini pun, ia merasa bahwa ia juga sedang dipaksa masuk ke klub basket oleh teman-teman barunya. Kenapa mereka sangat ingin menyeret Kuroko untuk bergabung ke klub basket? Padahal berkali-kali Kuroko menolaknya dengan cara apapun tetapi mereka tetap saja mengajaknya dan alasan mereka penasaran dengan _skill_ yang Kuroko miliki.

Yah… perlu diketahui, Kuroko memiliki _skill_ yang terbilang kuat tetapi sayangnya, Kuroko tidak mengembangkan _skill_ yang ia miliki karena sudah terlanjur berhenti dari tim basket, hanya Ogiwara dan teman setim nya sewaktu SMP yang tahu _skill_ yang ia miliki.

"Tetsu- _kun_? Ayo kita makan malam, _Kaa-san_ sudah selesai memasak dan _Kaa-san_ juga membuat minuman kesukaanmu." Tiba-tiba ibunya mengetuk pintunya dengan pelan lalu masuk kekamar Kuroko yang tengah berbaring di atas kasurnya.

"Baik, _Kaa-san_ … aku akan kesana sebentar lagi," ujarnya. Ibunya pun langsung tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan.

Kuroko langsung membalas pesan kepada sahabatnya yang disana.

 **[ To : Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_

 **Terimakasih karena sudah menghawatirkanku, Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_ **… tetapi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Ah! Aku sudah dipanggil** _ **Kaa-san**_ **untuk makan malam, kau juga jangan sampai lupa makan ya, Ogiwara-** _ **kun**_ **…** _ **Jaa ne**_ **. ]**

Kuroko meletakkan hpnya diatas meja belajarnya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

Saat ini… Kuroko serta teman-temannya sedang sibuk duduk di taman belakang gedung sekolah sambil memakan bekalnya masing-masing. Seperti biasa, Kuroko selalu memakan roti _vanilla_ yang ia sukai dengan minuman kesukaannya— _vanilla milkshake_.

"Kagami- _cchi_ hari ini membawa bekal yang terlihat menggiurkan— _ssu_ , apakah ibumu yang membuatkannya?" kata Kise sambil melirik bekal yang ia makan dengan lahap.

"Tidak."

"He? Lalu siapa yang membuatkanmu bekal, apakah ia pacarmu?" tanya Kise sekali lagi, penasaran.

"Kaga- _chin_ boleh aku meminta telur gulungmu? Sepertinya enak~," Murasakibara mengelap ilernya saat melihat makanan Kagami yang terlihat menggiurkan, Kagami yang tahu itu menyodorkan bekalnya kepada Murasakibara yang dengan senang hati melahap dua telur gulungnya sekaligus.

"Enak~."

"Kagami- _cchi_ jawab pertanyaanku— _ssu_!" Kise merasa tidak senang diabaikan.

"Oh… ini aku yang buat sendiri," kata Kagami dengan tenang. Kise mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

"BOHONG!" teriak Kise tidak percaya, Aomine yang ada disampingnya hanya menutup telinganya.

"Itu benar, karena aku tinggal sendiri jadi aku harus mengurus keperluanku sendiri," ujarnya lagi.

"Orang tua Kaga- _chin_ dimana?"

"Di Amerika."

"Woa... pantas saja logat _english_ mu masih kental, Kagami- _cchi_! Ternyata kau pindahan dari Amerika," ujar Kise lagi.

" _Sugoi_ , Kaga- _chin_ ~."

"Kagamin bolehkah kau mengajariku? Kau belum pernah sekalipun mengajariku memasak. Nanti aku ingin membuatkan bekal untuk Tetsu- _kun_ dan yang lainnya," kata Momoi dengan mata berbinar-binar, Aomine yang mendengar hal itu langsung bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya ia harus menjauhkan Kagami untuk sementara waktu agar Momoi melupakan tujuannya untuk belajar memasak.

"Boleh saja, tapi aku ini guru yang tegas loh…" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Momoi- _cchi_ mau membuatkan kami bekal? Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk— _ssu_! Aku belum pernah merasakan masakanmu," kata Kise dengan senang.

"Sat- _chin_ … aku juga mau dibuatkan~," timpal Murasakibara. Sedangkan, Midorima yang juga berada disitu hanya terdiam sambil tetap memakan makanannya begitu pula halnya dengan Kuroko.

"Oi, Satsuki! Kau mau membuat kami semua jadi kelinci percobaan, huh?" tiba-tiba Aomine membuka suaranya, Momoi yang mendengar hal itu langsung menatap tajam ke pemuda _tan_ itu, tetapi yang ditatap terlihat biasa saja.

"Lebih baik kau jangan mengajari Satsuki, Kagami… bisa-bisa kau pingsan saat mencoba masakannya, masakannya benar-benar luar biasa mematikan," lanjutnya lagi sambil meminum jus. Momoi yang mendengar itu pun langsung panas kupingnya. Yang lain? Hanya menatap dengan wajah bertanya. Maksudnya mematikan apa ya?

"Dai- _chan_! Berhenti menjelekkan masakanku! Aku juga pasti akan bisa memasak kalau yang mengajari adalah Kagamin," katanya lagi dengan kesal.

"Mau siapapun yang mengajarimu tetap saja hasilnya tidak akan baik," jawab Aomine, membuat si gadis pink itu terlihat sangat kesal.

" _Eto_ —Aomine- _cchi_ jangan terlalu kasar dengan perempuan— _ssu_." Kise berusaha menengahi mereka berdua, Momoi yang sudah terlihat ingin menangis kini langsung berlari memeluk Kuroko.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , huwaaaaaa! Dai- _chan_ jahat, hiks! Padahal aku sangat berniat untuk belajar masak, hiks…!" teriak Momoi sambil menangis dipelukan Kuroko, Kuroko yang sedikit kaget dengan tingkah Momoi tiba-tiba hanya menghela nafas dan mengelus rambut Momoi agar ia kembali tenang.

"Aomine- _kun_ , kau sangat kasar kepada perempuan," ujar Kuroko dengan wajah datar sembari mengelus kepala Momoi agar gadis yang memeluknya ini berhenti menangis.

"Oi—apa yang kukatakan itu benar! Dan kau Satsuki, berhenti berpura-pura menangis!" ujar Aomine tidak terima. Ia hapal betul bahwa teman kecilnya ini hanya berpura-pura menangis.

"Huwaaaa! Tetsu- _kun_! Hiks…" teriak Momoi, membuat Kuroko tetap mengelus kepala si gadis berambut pink itu dengan halus.

"Mine- _chin_ harus meminta maaf kepada Sat- _chin_."

"Sepertinya keberuntungan untuk zodiak Virgo berada diurutan terbawah— _nodayo_."

"Ck! Baiklah, sesuka hatimu saja… Satsuki." Aomine mengalah ia memilih untuk diam daripada ia semakin di ceramahi oleh teman-temannya karena membuat seorang perempuan menangis.

Momoi yang mendengar itu kembali tersenyum dan berhenti menangis, ia pun langsung menghampiri Kagami, " _Ne_ … Kagamin, janji akan mengajariku memasak ya?" kata Momoi diikuti oleh anggukan setuju dari Kagami. Sedangkan Aomine hanya menepuk jidatnya dengan pelan, ia juga tidak berhasil memperingati teman-temannya untuk tidak memakan masakan Momoi yang terbilang luar biasa itu.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, terlihat di atas langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Sekolah pun sudah sangat sepi mengingat sekitar satu jam lalu bel pulang sudah berbunyi, membuat para murid Teiko berhamburan keluar untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Kuroko, ia baru saja menyelesaikan rapat klubnya walau ia disana juga dilupakan oleh anggota-anggotanya, jadi… untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko tidak pulang bersama teman-temannya karena saat teman-temannya ingin menunggunya, Kuroko menolak halus dan mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggunya. Teman-temannya yang tadinya memaksa untuk tetap menunggunya, kini berhasil menuruti perkataan Kuroko. Dan mereka pun mau tidak mau bergegas untuk pulang kerumah. Walau Kuroko sendiri sebenarnya tidak keberatan ditinggal sendiri seperti ini, ia sudah biasa.

Sekarang ini Kuroko hanya berdiam diri didepan pintu masuk sekolahnya, kenapa ia tidak segera pulang? Kuroko hanya menghela nafas melihat air yang terus turun membasahi pepohonan dan dedaunan disekitar sekolahnya itu, tanah yang tadinya kering kini menjadi basah diguyur oleh air tersebut. Oh rupanya Kuroko sedang berteduh dari yang namanya hujan, ia terpaksa menunggu hujan sampai berhenti karena tidak membawa payung, padahal saat jam istirahat makan… cuacanya sangat cerah.

Kuroko merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak membawa payung, padahal ia sudah membaca berita cuaca untuk hari ini bahwa diprediksi akan terjadinya hujan, tetapi Kuroko malah mengacuhkannya dan tidak membawa payungnya. Haaah… sungguh, Kuroko sangat menyesal.

Bukannya berhenti, hujannya malah semakin lebat… ditambah lagi langit yang sudah mulai gelap karena ketutup oleh awan hitam, ia tidak mungkin berlama-lama berteduh disini. Apalagi hawa yang sudah semakin dingin membuatnya tambah menggigil padahal ia memakai jaket.

Kuroko yang tidak tahan dengan hawa yang dingin itu, mau tidak mau ia harus mencari payung yang nganggur, ia pun masuk lagi kedalam sekolah menuju tempat loker penyimpanan sepatu, di sana ada tempat untuk menaruh payung dan biasanya seseorang pasti akan ada yang meninggalkan payungnya di sana. Sibuk mencari sana sini, Kuroko akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari—sebuah payung bewarna putih bening, ia pun merasa bahwa dewa keberuntungan sedang berada dipihaknya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Kuroko langsung mengambil payung tersebut dan membukanya. Ia pun langsung berjalan menerobos hujan tanpa takut kebasahan. Ah… ingatkan Kuroko untuk berterimakasih kepada seseorang yang meninggalkan payungnya di sana, ia juga akan mengembalikan payung tersebut esok harinya.

Kuroko menapakkan kakinya di jalan yang basah, hujan yang tadinya begitu deras, kini menjadi sedikit reda… Kuroko berjalan pelan melewati genangan-genangan air sambil membaca buku tentunya. Tidak hujan tidak panas, Kuroko selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca buku nya itu. Sebegitu cintanya kah Kuroko kepada buku-bukunya? Jawabannya—iya.

Saat Kuroko sibuk membaca bukunya, tanpa disadari matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya penasaran.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

Akashi melempar kaleng _coffee_ kosong ke tong sampah terdekat dengan bangkunya, sebelum melempar ia meremas kaleng itu dengan kasar menandakan bahwa ia sedang sangat kesal, ia tidak peduli air hujan yang membasahi kepala dan badannya hingga basah kuyup. Sekarang ini ia sangat kesal kepada orang tuanya—lebih tepat ayahnya, ia merogoh hpnya dari sakunya yang kini bergetar pelan. Ditatap hpnya itu dengan wajah dinginnya, ada panggilan dari ayahnya—saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin mengangkat dan berbicara dengan ayahnya. Ia sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dibicarakan ayahnya saat ia mengangkat telepon itu.

Akashi merasa ia sudah malas menjabat menjadi direktur disekolah yang ayahnya tunjuk, ia lebih ingin menjadi pelatih di klub basket daripada mendapatkan jabatan tinggi yang sungguh menyusahkan itu. Walau saat ini Akashi menjadi pelatih di sekolah itu, tetap saja ia menjadi tidak fokus jika mengurus hal sekaligus. Karena ayahnya sangat keras kepala itulah yang membuatnya menjadi direktur termuda di sekolahnya. Bayangkan saja, Akashi baru berumur 21 tahun… dimana saat umur segitu masih disibukkan dengan berbagai tugas-tugas kuliah. Tetapi karena otak Akashi yang sudah terlewat jenius, ia berhasil tamat kuliah terlebih dahulu dibandingkan orang pada umumnya.

Akashi membanting hpnya yang terus bergetar tanpa henti membuatnya geram. Hp itu ia banting ke tanah hingga layarnya yang tadinya hidup langsung mati, sengaja memang… supaya ia tidak di telepon berkali-kali oleh sang ayah. Akashi menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sedang dilanda emosi. Baju dan celananya yang sudah sangat basah membuatnya sedikit kedinginan.

" _Ano_ … _sumimasen_." tiba-tiba suara menginterupsinya membuat ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, mata _heterochromatic_ bertemu mata biru langit. Saat ini pemuda didepannya itu memayunginya agar ia tidak terkena air hujan lagi. Akashi tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda itu, ia hanya menatapnya dengan wajah dinginnya dan dibalas tatapan datar.

" _Sensei_ … kalau anda terus berada disini, anda bisa sakit…" katanya lagi, membuat Akashi itu mendengus pelan. Sakit? Kata itu tidak ada didalam kamus Akashi Seijuuro, ia tidak akan gampang sakit hanya karena hujan yang seperti ini.

Pemuda yang memayungi itu menghela nafas melihat Akashi hanya terdiam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, seolah mengatakan _bukan-urusanmu-lebih-baik-kau-pergi-saja._

" _Sensei_ … jika anda tidak keberatan, saya akan meminjamkan payung ini agar _sensei_ secepatnya pulang kerumah," katanya lagi. Kini dahi Akashi berkerut, kenapa orang ini sangat peduli dengannya? Yah… namanya juga Akashi Seijuuro, pasti banyak orang yang akan memperdulikannya.

"Tidak butuh," jawabnya dengan ketus. Ia tidak butuh belas kasihan dari orang lain.

"Frustasi boleh asal jangan disini, _sensei_... ini tempat umum." Kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan oleh Kuroko terdengar seperti larangan baginya, maksudnya... si Akashi tidak boleh marah-marah gak jelas disini, entar kalau ada orang yang lewat disangkanya itu orang gila—ups!

"Bukan urusanmu, anak kecil sepertimu tidak pantas menasehatiku." Akashi dongkol disaat ia lagi _badmood_ malah ada orang yang bikin dia tambah _badmood_ , untung dia tidak melempar sebuah gunting ke orang yang dihadapannya karena sekarang ia sedang tidak membawa gunting, beruntunglah kau Kuroko.

Giliran Kuroko yang dongkol saat ia mendengar kata anak kecil yang keluar dari mulut si surai merah, padahal Kuroko udah niat nolongin dia malah dikata-katai. Kau juga Kuroko... niat nolongin orang tapi malah bikin orang itu tambah _badmood_.

Kuroko memutar bola matanya, "Anda adalah orang keras kepala yang saya temui, _sensei_ …" pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Kuroko itu langsung duduk disebelah Akashi sambil memayungi dirinya dan Akashi agar tidak kebasahan, membuat Akashi semakin terheran-heran dengan tingkahnya.

"Kenapa kau malah duduk disini?" tanyanya, membuat Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Menemani _sensei_ … sepertinya _sensei_ sedang dalam masalah yang serius sampai harus membanting hpnya ke tanah," katanya lagi dengan wajah yang datar sambil melirik hp Akashi yang tergeletak tidak berdosa di atas tanah. Kuroko merasa kasihan melihat hpnya bukan orangnya, lebih baik hpnya buat dia saja... biar dia punya dua hp. Duh, Kuroko... kau ini sebenarnya niat nolongin orang gak sih?

 _'Seharusnya aku tidak usah peduli dengannya dan langsung pulang kerumah,'_ batin Kuroko sambil menghela nafas pelan, karena saat perjalanan pulang tidak sengaja ia melihat Akashi tengah duduk di bangku dan bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup, oh ayolah... sebagai anak didikan dari orang tua yang baik ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang terlihat sedang putus asa atau dalam kesulitan, tentunya ada rasa ingin menolong.

Walau tadi Kuroko sempat bersumpah bahwa ia tidak mau berurusan dengan orang yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro. Tetapi, niat jeleknya tadi langsung ia hapuskan melihat Akashi yang sepertinya sedang frustasi, mau tak mau ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan bermaksud memayunginya agar hujan tidak lagi membasahi si pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Ho..." Akashi hanya merespon singkat.

"Ah, saya tidak akan bertanya masalah apa yang sedang _sensei_ alami karena itu bukan urusan saya," timpalnya lagi membuat Akashi terdiam beribu bahasa, bukan urusan katanya—eh? Kalau begitu ngapain ia repot-repot duduk disampingnya dan memayunginya?

Saat itu juga mata Akashi menangkap sesuatu dibalik jaket pemuda itu, ada sesuatu yang menonjol di bagian perut dibalik jaket itu, pemuda itu pun juga dari tadi memegang perutnya seolah ada sesuatu didalam jaket itu. Kuroko yang melihat Akashi sedang menatap perutnya pun berdehem, " _Ano_ … aku memungutnya sewaktu berjalan pulang," katanya seolah ia bisa membaca pemikiran pemuda berambut merah itu. Tanpa aba-aba, Kuroko membuka resleting jaketnya hingga menampilkan sesuatu yang berbulu—tunggu berbulu?

Akashi langsung tahu apa itu saat melihat apa yang pemuda ini simpan, sebuah anjing kecil dengan bulu hitam putih yang terlihat bulu-bulunya sedikit basah karena terkena air hujan, anjing itu tengah tertidur tenang di balik jaket tersebut, Kuroko langsung mengelus badannya dengan pelan membuat anjing itu menggeliat kecil.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera membawanya pulang?" tanya Akashi sambil melihat anjing itu yang masih tertidur dengan lelap.

"Em… saya tidak bisa membawanya pulang," kata Kuroko dengan nada ragu, Akashi hanya menatapnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa memungutnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Saya tidak bisa meninggalkannya, sepertinya ia dibuang oleh majikannya… tetapi saya tidak bisa membawanya pulang karena ibu saya alergi terhadap hewan yang berbulu," kata Kuroko sambil tetap mengelus badan anjing itu.

"Jadi… kau ingin membawanya kemana?" mendengar pertanyaan dari Akashi, Kuroko hanya menggeleng pelan tanda ia tidak tahu.

"Dasar…" Akashi langsung berdiri dari bangkunya lalu mengambil hpnya yang sempat ia abaikan, sang pemuda bersurai biru muda hanya menatap gerak geriknya saja.

"Kemarilah… Apartemenku berada di dekat sini, kalau kau terus saja berdiam diri sini, anjing itu akan mati kedinginan." Ia pun langsung berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Kuroko yang masih duduk dibangkunya sambil tetap memegang payungnya dan memeluk anjing kecil itu. Kuroko sedikit kaget saat menyadari Akashi menawarinya untuk singgah ketempatnya, tapi mau tidak mau ia harus mengikutinya demi keselamatan anjing ini. Ia pun langsung mengikuti Akashi dari belakang.

Ternyata Akashi Seijuuro tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

Kuroko mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil yang Akashi berikan padanya, ia pun juga mengusap bulu anjing yang basah itu dengan sebuah handuk. Menyadari perlakuan Kuroko terhadapnya, anjing itu pun langsung bergerak kesana kemari dan bermanja-manja dengan Kuroko, membuat si pemuda bersurai biru muda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Berikan dia susu hangat," Akashi meletakkan piring yang berisi susu hangat didepan anjing tersebut, Kuroko langsung mengangkat anjing kecil itu ke depan piring yang berisi kan susu hangat dan menyuruhnya untuk minum. Anjing itu pun menurut, lalu mulai meminum susu hangat itu dengan pelan.

"Kau juga… ganti bajumu," Akashi melempar kemeja putihnya ke Kuroko, lalu ia pun berjalan ke sofa miliknya sambil meletakkan dua cangkir yang berisi teh hangat. Sepertinya Akashi sudah terlebih dahulu mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan yang baru, terlihat ada sebuah handuk kecil yang melilit di lehernya. Ia pun mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya.

" _Arigatou_ , _sensei_ …" kata Kuroko. Ia pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi terdekat untuk mengganti bajunya yang sedikit basah karena terkena air hujan saat ia sempat memayungi _sensei_ nya itu. pemuda yang memiliki mata _heterochromatic_ itu hanya memandangnya sembari meminum teh nya yang masih hangat.

Tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengganti bajunya, Kuroko pun langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju tempat Akashi dan anjing kecilnya itu berada. Anjingnya yang melihat Kuroko tengah berjalan mendekatinya langsung menghampirinya dan mengelilingi kakinya. Kuroko pun berjongkok lalu mengelus kepala anjing kecil itu dengan pelan. Akashi hanya melihat mereka, lebih tepatnya ia melihat baju yang Kuroko pakai—cukup kebesaran untuknya.

"Ah, _sensei_ … terimakasih telah meminjamkan saya baju, besok akan saya kembalikan…" ujarnya saat ia merasa sedang di tatap oleh Akashi, sepasang mata _heterochromatic_ hanya terdiam.

"Ano, _sensei_ … apa _sensei_ tinggal sendirian?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengedarkan pandangannya melihat apartementnya yang cukup luas, ia penasaran kenapa orang yang terbilang kaya ini malah tinggal sendirian di apartemen, walaupun apartemen ini terbilang mahal harganya. Mengingat tempatnya juga sangat strategis.

"Rumah dan orang tuaku berada di Tokyo," kata Akashi dengan singkat, Kuroko mengangguk paham seakan mengerti. Lalu kembali mengelus kepala anjing kecil itu membuat anjing kecil itu menggeliat senang.

"Jika kau menyayanginya maka ia akan semakin susah dibuang," sebuah suara menghentikan aktifitasnya, membuat Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda berambut merah itu yang sedang menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Ah… benar juga," katanya sambil berbalik menatap anjing kecil itu yang tengah duduk didepannya.

"Jadi? Akan kau apa kan anjing itu?" tanyanya lagi, Kuroko menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak tahu mau di kemana kan anjing ini, Kuroko merasa tidak tega jika ia membuangnya lagi. Kuroko hanya terdiam sambil tetap mengelus kepala anjing itu, Akashi yang melihat itu juga menatapnya dalam diam.

"Lebih baik kau minum terlebih dahulu teh yang sudah kubuat," katanya. Kuroko langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap cangkir yang ada di meja dekat Akashi duduk. Ia pun beranjak lalu mengambil secangkir teh yang ada dimeja tersebut, dia pun langsung duduk di sofa dan meminumnya dengan pelan.

" _Arigatou_ , _sensei_..."

"Guk!" Tiba-tiba anjing itu melompat ke atas sofa dan berjalan mendekati Akashi lalu ia pun mengusapkan badannya ke pinggang Akashi, anjing itu pun langsung naik ke paha Akashi dan tidur disitu dengan tenang. Melihat tingkah manja dari anjing tersebut membuatnya mengernyit heran, karena selama ini Akashi belum pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini apalagi memelihara hewan.

"Tidak sopan…" gumamnya saat ia melihat anjing itu tengah berbaring di atas pahanya seolah anjing kecil itu merasa nyaman.

"Bukan tidak sopan, tetapi ia hanya ingin berterimakasih kepada _sensei_ karena telah menolongnya," Kuroko membuka suaranya, sepasang mata _heterochromatic_ hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Bukankah kau yang menolongnya?" Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Saya hanya memungutnya, _sensei_ …"

"Sepertinya setelah hujan telah berhenti, mungkin saya akan menaruhnya kembali ditempat saya mengambilnya," Kuroko tersenyum sedih saat melihat anjing kecil itu, ia merasa tidak tega jika membuangnya kembali. Hanya orang yang tidak punya perasaan yang tega membuang anjing kecil yang lucu ini.

Akashi yang melihat itu hanya mendengus pelan mendengar perkataan Kuroko, sudah terlanjur di pungut kenapa harus dibuang kembali?

" _Sensei_ … cobalah untuk mengelusnya," kata pemuda berambut biru muda itu, Akashi hanya meliriknya dari sudut matanya lalu kembali menatap anjing kecil ini yang sudah duduk dihadapannya sambil balik menatapnya, sepertinya anjing ini meminta Akashi untuk mengelusnya.

Akashi menaruh cangkir tehnya ke meja, lalu memposisikan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala anjing kecil itu. Lembut—pikirnya saat ia mengelus pelan kepalanya yang dipenuhi dengan bulu-bulu yang halus.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi aksi Akashi yang sedang asyik mengelus kepala anjing kecil itu, ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap pemuda bersurai biru muda itu tengah melihat hpnya yang berbunyi.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , _kaa-san_?" Kuroko mengangkat telepon tersebut, Akashi sudah menebak yang ditelpon nya itu adalah ibunya.

" _Ha'i_ … _kaa-san_ , aku akan segera pulang, aku sedang berada dirumah _sensei_ sambil menunggu hujan reda… baik, _kaa-san_ , aku tidak akan pulang terlalu malam… ya, sampai nanti _kaa-san_." Kuroko memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

" _Sensei_ … sepertinya saya harus pulang, _kaa-san_ sudah menelepon dan hari sudah malam, anjing ini biar saya taruh kembali ditempat saya memungutnya… terimakasih karena telah memberinya tumpangan sementara," kata Kuroko sambil berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki. Akashi melirik anjing kecil itu, anjing itu tengah memasang wajah sedih seolah ia mengetahui perkataan dari pemuda bersurai biru muda itu.

"Kau… Kuroko Tetsuya, kan?" tanya kepada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu, diikuti oleh anggukan singkat darinya.

" _Ha'i_ , _sensei_ … saya rasa kita sudah pernah bertemu," kata Kuroko.

"Ya, kau adalah orang yang kemarin hampir jatuh dari tangga dan yang juga menabrakku," kata Akashi dengan ketus. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya memasang wajah datarnya, sebenarnya Kuroko sangat tidak biasa berhadapan dengan orang seperti ini, karena… orang yang ada dihadapannya ini merupakan seorang direktur dari sekolahnya, sudah sedari tadi juga Kuroko terpaksa memasang wajah datarnya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ia pun sebenarnya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari apartemen milik pemuda tersebut.

"Jadi kau yang dikabarkan mempunyai sihir yang bisa muncul dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu, Kuroko yang mendengarnya hanya menatapnya dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Saya tidak mempunyai sihir seperti itu, _sensei_ …" katanya.

"Aku juga tidak percaya kau mempunyai hal yang mustahil seperti itu," ujar Akashi.

"Duduklah, tidak sopan jika kau berbicara padaku sambil berdiri," Akashi memerintah Kuroko untuk kembali duduk, tanpa butuh waktu yang lama… Kuroko kembali duduk manis di sofa tersebut.

"Pertama, berhentilah menggunakan kata formal dihadapanku." Kuroko terdiam sesaat.

"Baiklah, sen—"

"Kedua, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan _sensei_ jika bukan di dalam kelas, aku hanya tidak suka mendengarnya," potong Akashi dengan cepat.

"Baik, Akashi- _san_ —"

"Tidak menggunakan – _san_." Kuroko terdiam lagi. Pantas saja Kise dan Murasakibara berani memanggil pelatihnya ini dengan sebutan aneh-aneh mereka, pelatihnya saja tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Maaf, Akashi- _san_ saya tidak bisa… karena anda adalah orang yang patut saya hormati, jadi saya tidak bisa memanggil anda seenaknya," tolak Kuroko dengan halus, membuat pria yang dihadapannya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam, seolah ia tidak suka kalau perintahnya dibantah.

"Hanya orang tertentu yang kuperintahkan seperti itu termasuk kau." Lama kelamaan Kuroko kesal dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini, pemaksa sekali.

"Jadi jangan membantahku, Tetsuya." Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa ia jadi memerintah sesuka hatinya dan apa itu yang ia katakan? Apa Kuroko tidak salah dengar? Seenaknya saja ia memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Guk!" Anjing kecil yang sempat terabaikan oleh dua orang itu, kini melangkah mendekati Kuroko dan lompat ke atas perutnya untuk menjilat pipi lembut Kuroko. Akashi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah lucunya, ia pun berpikir tidak ada masalah jika mencoba untuk memeliharanya.

"Anjing itu… kau boleh menaruhnya disini," katanya, membuat sepasang mata biru langit itu membulat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilontarkan oleh Akashi.

"Maaf?" Akashi mendengus pelan, ia tahu bahwa orang yang ada didepannya ini mendengar tetapi tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kau boleh menaruh anjing kecil ini ditempatku, Tetsuya." Mendengar itu, Kuroko langsung memasang wajah senang dibalik wajah datarnya.

"Tapi—kau harus setiap hari ke apartemenku untuk mengurusnya, aku tidak mau repot-repot mengurusnya karena ini bukan bagian dari pekerjaanku," lanjut Akashi dengan cepat, wajah Kuroko yang tadinya senang kini berubah menjadi datar kembali.

"Setiap—hari?" tanyanya memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah, Akashi hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada kata tapi… jika kau ingin mengurus anjingmu ini maka datanglah setiap hari, karena aku hanya menawarkan tumpangan saja," potong Akashi lagi membuat Kuroko memilih diam. Akashi bermaksud memberikan tumpangan kepada anjing kecil itu sebagai balasan karena Kuroko telah menolongnya dan membuatnya melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

' _Tapi jika setiap hari aku kerumahnya, maka setiap hari aku akan pulang malam…'_ batin Kuroko tidak terima, sebenarnya Kuroko sangat malas jika ia selalu pulang malam, karena Kuroko tidak terlalu suka pulang dengan keadaan gelap, apalagi sendirian.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang kerumah setelah dari rumahku, kupastikan kau akan selamat sampai tujuan." Akashi terkekeh geli, sedangkan Kuroko terkejut mendengar tawaran dari orang yang ada dihadapannya ini, seolah ia bisa membaca pemikiran Kuroko saat ini.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai balas budi," ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak usah sampai mengantarku _sensei_ , saya tidak ingin menyusahkan anda terlalu jauh," tolak Kuroko dengan halus, lebih tepatnya ia takut disangka sebagai seorang penjilat karena berhasil menggoda Akashi Seijuuro hingga sang direktur muda itu mau repot-repot mengantarkan Kuroko menggunakan mobilnya yang mahal.

"Aku tidak terima penolakan, Tetsuya." Kali ini Kuroko menghela nafas dan mengelus dadanya mencoba bersikap sabar menghadapi makhluk yang ada dihadapannya. Ternyata orang ini adalah tipe yang suka memerintah dan tidak suka dibantah.

"Baiklah—saya mengerti." Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Kuroko yang sudah menyetujui perkataannya, ia pun lalu berdiri dari sofanya.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang sekarang, biarkan saja anjing itu disini," katanya sambil mengambil kunci mobil miliknya, diikuti oleh anggukkan kecil dari Kuroko.

Kuroko pun mengambil tas nya, sebelum ia berlari keluar menyusulnya, ia pun mengelus kepala anjing itu dengan pelan dan berkata, "Kau tunggu di sini ya, jangan berbuat macam-macam…" katanya, diikuti oleh gonggongan si anjing tersebut tanda ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko. Setelah itu Kuroko langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan anjing itu yang sedang duduk manis.  
.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author note: HOREE! Akhirnya ada adegan AkaKuro! xD #plak, ah maaf ya kalau kurang puas dengan adegannya ugh~ Oh ya! jika ada Typo(s) yang seenaknya nyelip mohon dimaklumin ya . saya juga merasa saya bikin cerita alurnya lambat ya? Tapi saya gak suka alur yang cepat-cepat gak berasa nanti feel nya ugh~.**

 **Ah aku dengar Akashi tidak suka dengan anjing yang gak penurut, kan? Tenang aja... gukguknya nurut kok, jadi Akashi biasa-biasa saja. #plak.**

 **Ah, sekali lagi ini cerita hanya fiksi yang characternya juga udah saya rombak sana sini , mungkin saja Ogiwara akan menjadi pemain berbakat yang hampir sama dengan para Kisedai lainnya, tapi saya belum memikirkan sampai situ sih xD #plak... I hope you like my stories~**

 **Time to balas review~**

 **AulChan12 : Hahaha... lebih gampang bikin adegan percakapan Kuroko dengan temannya daripada Akashi #dilempargunting. Oh ya, ini sudah update semoga suka dengan jalan ceritanya~**

 **Vanilla Tetsuya Blue : Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf gak terlalu cepat... sengaja #sayakhilaf. Silahkan membaca~**

 **zhichaloveanime : wakakaka saya setuju juga denganmu, sekumpulan pelangi minus Akashi mereka adalah orang-orang yang aneh #dilempar, lucu ya? bagus deh bisa menghiburmu xD . Ini sudah ku update, maaf gak cepat.**

 **Tet-chan : Iya iya nih saya kasih adegan Akakuro nya walau gak banyak x3 #plak .**

 **OnyxShapphireLovers : Okay makasih telah review~ ini sudah di update x)**

 **Deidara : Nih nih Akakuro nya udah mulai PDKT... XD maaf maaf kalau chap 1 dan 2 Akashinya gak terlalu dimunculin, belum saatnya hehehe x3**

 **sejalahzy : Iya nih Akashi moodnya serem terus, kenapa ya? Mari kita cari tahu! XP duh ternyata suka banget adegan Akashi nyiksa GOM O.O ... sepertinya di chap ini saya gak munculin adegan Akashi nyiksa nyiksa para pelangi XD**

 **AkaSunaSparKyu : Ini Akashi nya xD udah saya keluarkan dia dari lemari(?), AoKise ya? mungkin lebih ke persahabatan mereka sih... soalnya fokus ke pair Akakuro sisanya friendship :'3 . Updatenya maaf gak kilat hiks~**

 **Sachiru Mikachi : Ha-hahaha... saya nyebelin ya? #mojok #plak. Oke! ini sudah ada adegan Akakuronya cekidoot~ semoga suka ya**

 **Eien : Pink-san? Pingsang? Pingsan? O.O #plak . just call me Pink no tambah embel-embel aneh... serius nama penname saya udah aneh ditambah lebih aneh jadi sangat aneh(?) XD, ini udah updet kok... silahkan~ ^^**

 **Kihyunwon : Sudah di updateeee~ arigatou**

 **love akashi-kun : iya... saya juga suka lihat Kuroko dikelilingi GOM + Kagami, iya maaf sengaja ini interaksinya gak terlalu dibanyakin di awal-awal, maklum Akashi kalau pertama kali sok jual mahal jadi pdktnya agak susah #dilempargunting... trus Kuroko nya juga sifatnya terlalu datar jadi susah juga nyuruh dia godain Akashi #dibunuh. Ah ini sudah update walau gak kilaat.**

 **Oke, sekian dan terimakasih atas review kalian #bungkuk2**

 _ **Akhir kata,**_

 **Mind to review?**

 _ **_Pinkuru_**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko No Sutori**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **RATE T**

 **Romance, Friendship, Drama, (a little bit Humor, maybe)  
**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Sutori** **© Pinkuru**

 **Warning! Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading!**

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan pelan, menampilkan sesosok pemuda dengan rambut menyerupai warna langit dan sepasang mata yang senada dengan warna rambut yang ia miliki, ia pun berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan kelasnya menuju tempat duduknya.

"Yo, Kuroko…" sapa Kagami.

" _Ohayou_ , Kagami- _kun_ …" ujarnya lagi sambil menaruh tasnya di atas meja. Sedangkan pemuda _tan_ yang ada di samping Kagami sedang tertidur pulas. Setelah menyapa Kuroko, Kagami pun langsung fokus kembali ke majalah yang ia baca. Kuroko pun juga kembali berfokus kepada bukunya dan mulai membacanya kembali.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi… Kuroko sedikit kesal, ia baru saja membaca bukunya selama 10 menit. Akhirnya ia pun menutup buku yang ia baca lalu memasukkan kembali ke dalam tasnya. Begitu juga dengan Kagami, ia pun memasukkan majalah yang dengan Aomine yang masih tetap tertidur dengan pulasnya jika saja Kagami tidak membangunkannya dengan kasar, maka bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan terbangun sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

Pintu kelas dibuka lebar, para siswi yang ada di dalam kelas terkejut saat mereka melihat orang yang akan menjadi gurunya hari ini. Seketika, wajah siswi-siswi itu pun terlihat senang, ada yang berteriak ada yang menghayal saat melihat orang tersebut, ada juga yang terkagum-kagum melihatnya, sedangkan para siswa bergidik ngeri mengetahui orang yang diajarnya itu adalah orang yang sangat patut mereka hormati di sekolah ini. Kagami dan Aomine juga tidak kalah terkejut saat melihat pelatih basketnya memasuki ruang kelasnya, sedangkan Kuroko? Dia hanya menatap datar ke orang tersebut, padahal dalam hatinya terkejut juga. Tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang ia baru saja ia temui kemarin, kini menjadi guru nya pada pelajaran pertama.

"Selamat pagi," sapa orang itu sambil menaruh buku-bukunya di atas mejanya. Para murid yang ada dikelas tersebut membalas sapaannya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Akashi Seijuuro yang akan menjadi guru kalian dalam pelajaran Matematika," katanya sambil membuka buku miliknya, "Baiklah langsung saja buka bukunya halaman 25," lanjutnya lagi. Para murid pun langsung mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh gurunya.

"Kagami! Kenapa si Akashi itu yang mengajari kita? Bukan kah Kise bilang kalau dia tidak mengajar kelas satu?" bisik Aomine kepada Kagami.

"Mana kutahu," jawab Kagami. Kuroko yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua menilai bahwa Aomine sangat tidak sopan memanggil _sensei_ nya dengan sebutan nama saja.

"Kagami- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_ berhentilah berbicara, nanti _sensei_ akan mendengarkan kalian…" kali ini Kuroko membuka suara untuk menegur mereka berdua.

"Aomine- _kun_ juga… jangan lupa menambahkan kata _sensei_ ," lanjutnya lagi. Aomine hanya mendengus pelan saat mendengar Kuroko menasehatinya. Well… pelatihnya pernah mengatakan bahwa jika berada di luar kelas ia tidak ingin dipanggil _sensei_ oleh anggota kesayangannya—termasuk Aomine dan Kagami. Hanya orang tertentu yang berani memanggilnya dengan tidak menggunakan kata formal itu pun jika Akashi yang memerintahnya. Pilih kasih memang, tetapi begitulah Akashi Seijuuro… jika ia tertarik dengan seseorang maka ia akan menjadikannya murid kesayangannya. Ah! Itu hanya berlaku khusus untuk klub basket saja, karena dari rumornya... Akashi hanya menyukai klub basket dan tidak dengan klub lain.

"Haah… sesekali saja aku ingin melihat guru dengan dada yang besar dan wajah yang sangat cantik, pasti aku akan lebih semangat untuk belajar," gumam Aomine sambil menopang dagunya dengan malas.

"Yang kau pikirkan hanya itu terus, dasar Ahomine, tidak heran jika otakmu itu kotor," sindir Kagami membuat dahi pemuda _tan_ itu berkedut.

"Apa kau bi—" Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah gunting melayang di antara Aomine dan Kagami lalu menancap di dinding belakang. Membuat dua pemuda itu langsung tidak bergeming seketika.

"Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki. Jika kalian masih berisik dalam pelajaranku—" seketika Aomine dan Kagami langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan langsung berkeringat dingin saat ia melihat ada aura gelap di sekitar gurunya itu. Sang pemilik aura gelap itu langsung menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua.

"—Maka akan kupastikan mulut kalian tidak pernah bisa berbicara lagi," lanjutnya dengan singkat, padat, jelas dan mematikan. Para murid yang melihat aksi tersebut juga ikut berkeringat dingin. Rumor tentang Akashi Seijuuro yang berada di dalam kelas dan di luar kelas sangat berbeda 180 derajat itu ternyata benar ada! Saat ia berada di dalam kelas… ia akan berubah menjadi orang yang sangat kejam dan mematikan, jika ada seseorang yang berani tidak memperhatikan dan mendengarkan penjelasannya saat mengajar, maka ia tidak akan segan-segan menghukum orang tersebut.

Beda dengan saat di luar pelajarannya, ia akan berubah menjadi orang yang pendiam dan bersikap tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitar. Tetapi berbeda pula saat ia melatih klub yang ia sayangi—klub basket… ia akan berubah menjadi orang yang serius dan tegas serta bersikap _friendly_ kepada murid-murid kesayangannya jika moodnya sedang bagus—tentunya. Terkadang ia juga memunculkan sisi lembutnya saat berada di luar pelajarannya, tapi sisi nya yang satu ini terbilang langka untuk dilihat, mungkin hanya dalam momen tertentu saja.

Semua hal yang berhubungan tentang Akashi Seijuuro sudah sepantasnya harus diketahui oleh semua murid-murid yang bersekolah di Teiko, termasuk para guru yang bekerja disekolah ini.

Aomine dan Kagami yang mendengar Akashi mengancam, langsung berjengit ngeri. "B-baik, _sensei_ …" jawabnya bersamaan.

Kuroko yang melihat itu hanya menelan ludahnya apalagi melihat ada satu gunting melayang melewatinya dan menancap di dinding dengan rapi. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Akashi Seijuuro adalah orang yang paling seram yang ia temui di sekolah ini.

"Bagus kalau kalian mengerti." Akashi pun melanjutkan menjelaskan mata pelajarannya, dari sekian banyak mata pelajaran kenapa harus Matematika? Pelajaran ini sungguh mematikan apalagi jika gurunya sama mematikannya dengan pelajaran ini, mau tidak mau para murid yang ada di kelas ini harus mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang dijelaskan oleh Akashi, karena jika tidak? Gunting akan kembali melayang.

 _Selamat berjuang!_

.

Sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan, para murid termasuk Aomine dan Kagami hampir ingin muntah, otak mereka sudah dipenuhi oleh angka-angka plus rumus-rumus yang sangat banyak dan rumit. Apalagi melihat gurunya saja mereka sudah hampir mau pingsan. Gak kebayang kalau Akashi Seijuuro ternyata cara mengajarnya seperti ini, mereka serasa berada di neraka dengan Akashi sebagai dewa kematiannya—sungguh berlebihan mereka menghayal seperti itu.

"Baiklah sekarang saya akan memanggil nama kalian untuk mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis ini," katanya sambil melihat absensi kelas, semua murid yang ada disana langsung berhenti bernafas sejenak. Takut—itu yang saat ini mereka pikirkan, bagaimana kalau sampai mereka tidak bisa mengerjakan soal itu? Sudah dipastikan gunting-gunting akan berterbangan.

Sebagian murid hanya berdoa berharap nama mereka tidak di panggil, sebagian lagi menundukkan kepalanya untuk tidak membuat kontak mata kepada _sensei_ nya itu.

"Kalian tidak usah takut…" kata guru itu sambil tersenyum misterius, ia menyadari bahwa muridnya terlihat menghindari nya dan sangat berharap nama mereka tidak dipanggil. Melihat pemandangan yang seperti itu, Akashi tidak berhenti tertawa dalam hati. Terkadang, Akashi sangat suka melihat murid-muridnya memasang ekspresi wajah ketakutan. Akashi melirik lagi absensi itu—ia rasa ia sudah menemukan nama yang harus ia panggil.

Sepertinya menarik jika ia memanggil pemilik nama yang kemarin baru saja ia temui.

"Hm… Kuroko Tetsuya?" Aomine dan Kagami langsung terkejut dan seketika itu menoleh kebelakang dimana Kuroko duduk. Beda dengan murid lain memasang wajah tanda tanya dan melirik kanan kiri mencari orang yang dipanggil oleh gurunya. Ah… sepertinya Kuroko Tetsuya dilupakan oleh semua murid yang ada dikelasnya, kecuali Aomine dan Kagami tentunya.

"Sejak kapan ia duduk disitu?"

" _Ne_ … anak itu, aku lupa kalau ia sekelas dengan kita."

"Aku juga, aku baru ingat kalau anak itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Eh? Bukankah anak itu pernah mengenalkan dirinya ya? Kalau tidak salah saat hari pertama."

"Benarkah? Tetapi kenapa aku sempat tidak menyadarinya ya?" Suara bisikan murid-murid terdengar di kelas sampai masuk ke gendang telinga Akashi, maksudnya tidak ada yang menyadarinya? Akashi tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh murid-muridnya itu. Akashi berdehem untuk menyuruh muridnya diam, mereka yang mengetahui itu dalam sekejap kembali terdiam membuat suasana kelas menjadi sunyi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi memanggil namanya sekali lagi.

" _Ha'i_ , _sensei_ …" Kuroko berdiri dari bangkunya, ia pun menatap Akashi dengan tatapan datarnya padahal dalam hati sudah gugup setengah mati saat namanya dipanggil. Kuroko ingin mengutuk orang yang memanggil namanya, dari sekian banyak nama di kelas ini kenapa harus ia yang dipanggil? Atau gurunya ini memang sengaja. Aomine dan Kagami hanya menatapnya dengan wajah _aku-bantu-dengan-doa-saja-ya-Kuroko/Tetsu_ , membuat ia menghela nafas. Sepertinya dewa kesialan sedang berpihak padanya hari ini.

"Kerjakan soal di papan tulis ini," perintah Akashi, membuat pemuda bersurai biru muda itu hanya menggigit bibir enggan untuk berjalan ke papan tulis tersebut, percuma jika ia kedepan… dia aja tidak mengerti harus menulis jawaban apa didepan.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, saya paling benci menunggu," katanya lagi kali ini dengan nada yang dingin. Kuroko hanya terdiam ditempatnya, ia menggerakkan bola matanya dengan gelisah.

" _Ano_ — _sensei_ …" Kuroko membuka suaranya, "—Saya tidak bisa mengerjakan soal tersebut, bagaimana kalau _sensei_ menjelaskannya sekali lagi? Agar saya mengerti," katanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Semua yang ada di dalam kelas itu terdiam mendengar ucapan dari pemuda bersurai biru muda itu. Termasuk Akashi, baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan murid yang berani memerintahnya.

Rumor-rumor yang tersebar di sekolah ini sih mengatakan bahwa perkataan Akashi adalah absolut alias mutlak, dengan kata lain—jika Akashi memberi perintah maka jangan pernah ada yang membantah, titik.

Aomine menepuk jidatnya, Kagami menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Mereka yang mendengar perkataan polos nan berani dari mulut Kuroko hanya bisa membatin, _'Kau melawannya? Maka kau akan mati, Kuroko/Tetsu!'_ Jika yang melawan guru itu Aomine ataupun Kagami, maka saat latihan basket pun—mereka bisa dihukum mati oleh pelatihnya.

Mereka hanya tidak menyangka… bisa-bisanya Kuroko malah menyuruh _sensei_ nya untuk mengulangi apa yang sudah ia jelaskan secara jelas—lebih tepatnya sangat jelas.

"Kau berani memerintahku, Kuroko Tetsuya?" Akashi menatap tajam ke arah Kuroko, ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang memerintahnya, hawa disekitarnya semakin menghitam. Sepertinya Akashi tidak akan segan-segan melemparkan sebuah gunting kepadanya.

"Tidak, _sensei_ … saya hanya meminta tolong untuk menjelaskannya kembali, karena saya kurang mengerti dengan apa yang _sensei_ jelaskan," lanjutnya dengan tenang, padahal jantungnya sendiri sudah berdetak dengan keras seperti mau lompat keluar. Bisa-bisanya ia melawan _sensei_ nya yang terkenal absolut ini.

Murid-murid pun semakin menegang melihat aksi Kuroko yang sangat berani membantah semua perintah _sensei_ nya. Akashi pun tak kalah terkejut karena Kuroko membalas perkataannya dengan tenang seolah tidak ada rasa takut kepadanya, apalagi saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia kurang mengerti. Sisi mana yang tidak mengerti padahal Akashi telah menerangkannya secara detail dan teliti.

"Beraninya kau—" tiba-tiba bel tanda pelajaran sudah berakhir telah dibunyikan, membuat semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas bernafas lega—termasuk Kuroko, pelajaran yang seperti neraka ini akhirnya sudah berakhir dengan selamat sentosa.

Akashi terdiam sesaat sedangkan Kuroko masih menatap dia dengan tatapannya yang terlihat tenang di mata Akashi. Ia pun menyunggingkan bibirnya—tersenyum tipis seperti menyindir.

' _Heh! Menarik...'_ Akashi menutup bukunya lalu membereskan bukunya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan di atas meja.

"—Kuroko Tetsuya… saat pulang sekolah, kau diwajibkan untuk menemuiku diruanganku, jika tidak datang? Maka kau akan tahu akibatnya," katanya lagi sebelum ia berjalan ke luar ruangan. Kuroko hanya terdiam beribu bahasa, kali ini ia tidak bisa membantah perkataan Akashi.

"Baik…" jawab Kuroko dengan singkat, Akashi yang mendengar itu tersenyum puas, tentunya ia yang memenangkan acara debat antara ia dengan muridnya. Akashi pun langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut, membuat Kuroko bernafas dengan lega.

"Kau gila, Tetsu…" Aomine yang dari tadi bungkam akhirnya membuka suaranya, melayangkan protes kepada Kuroko.

"Kenapa Aomine- _kun_? Aku tidak gila," balasnya, Aomine mendecih tanda tidak suka.

"Kenapa malah membantah si Akashi itu? Kau bisa-bisa digantung olehnya!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aomine- _kun_ … jangan lupa menambahkan kata _sensei_ , dan Akashi- _sensei_ tidak akan mungkin membunuhku," ujarnya dengan tenang, ya… Kuroko harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika _sensei_ itu tidak akan macam-macam kepadanya dan paling hanya menyeramahinya panjang lebar karena membantah seperti yang dilakukan oleh guru lain pada umumnya. Kagami hanya melihat mereka berdua berdebat, ia pun juga tak banyak membantu karena ia sendiri sedikit gentar melihat Akashi yang sebegitu mengerikannya. Yah… ibaratkan Akashi itu singa dan Kagami hanya seekor harimau. Kalau begitu Kuroko seperti apa? Mana mungkin ia berani melawan singa tersebut. Kagami sedikit salut dengan keberanian Kuroko, ya sedikit… sisanya enggak, soalnya belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Kuroko selanjutnya. Padahal Kagami baru saja mengenal pelatihnya itu, tetapi cukup membuatnya untuk jangan bermacam-macam kepada Akashi Seijuuro atau gunting melayang dua kali lipat.

"Sudahlah, Aomine… bagaimana kalau kita berdua menemaninya ke dalam," Kagami memberi usul, Aomine langsung menatap Kagami dengan tatapan _apa-kau-bilang?_ Kuroko hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ia baru sadar tenyata murid lain juga ikut menggosipinya karena berani membantah guru yang absolut itu. Oke Kuroko, sekarang kau sudah jadi bintang kelas.

"Tidak apa Aomine- _kun_ , Kagami- _kun_ … aku bisa sendiri." Kuroko tidak terlalu yakin ia bisa sendiri, tapi jika dua orang ini ikut, mungkin situasinya akan tambah buruk.

"Kalau begitu kami menunggu diluar." Kagami memberi usul sekali lagi, kali ini Aomine mengangguk mantap mengatakan bahwa itu ide yang cukup bagus daripada harus menemaninya masuk ke dalam. Kuroko hanya memijit dahinya, jika mereka menunggunya diluar, mereka malah akan seperti _bodyguard_ nya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak—" Pintu kelas di geser, guru selanjutnya pun masuk ke kelas. Murid yang tadinya ricuh, kini terdiam… rupanya pelajaran kedua sudah di mulai. Kagami memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke depan demikian pula dengan Aomine. "Nanti kita bahas lagi," katanya. Kuroko hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

"APA? KUROKO- _CCHI_ DIPANGGIL AKASHI- _CCHI_ KERUANGANNYA?" teriak Kise dengan kencangnya, membuat semuanya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Ki- _chan_! Kecilkan suaramu itu!" protes Momoi.

" _Aho_! Jangan teriak-teriak!" Aomine menjitak kepala Kise.

" _Itte_ — Aomine- _cchi_ tidak sopan dengan _senpai_ nya— _ssu_ ," Kise merenggut kesal.

"Apa kau terlihat seperti seorang _senpai_ bagiku? Sepertinya tidak."

" _HIDOI_!"

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK!" giliran Kagami yang meneriaki Kise, heran dengan pemuda pirang yang ada dihadapannya. Kise memanyunkan bibirnya, ia kesal.

Saat ini mereka semua sedang beristirahatnya di taman yang terletak di belakang gedung sekolah, mereka tengah menikmati makan siangnya dibawah pohon yang rindang kecuali Midorima yang ada rapat osis jadi ia tidak bisa ikut makan siang dengan mereka.

"Kuro- _chin_ berbuat masalah kah?" tanya Murasakibara.

" _Iie desu_ …" Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu apa yang membuat Kuroko- _cchi_ sampai dipanggil ke ruangannya— _ssu_?"

" _Ano_ —aku tidak begitu mengerti sih, tapi sepertinya Akashi- _sensei_ tidak suka jika ada orang yang menjawab perkataannya," kata Kuroko sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk jarinya.

"Hee?" Mereka yang ada disitu minus Kagami dan Aomine, kurang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kuroko.

"Waktu ia dipanggil olehnya untuk menjawab soal di depan, Kuroko malah menolak dan menyuruh Akashi untuk menjelaskan pelajarannya dengan ulang," kata Kagami, Aomine mengangguk setuju, Kuroko hanya menyeruput minuman kesukaannya. "Kagami- _kun_ , jangan lupa menambahkan kata _sensei_ ," ucapnya, Kagami hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas saat Kuroko menceramahinya sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Aomine.

Kise menganga, Momoi menutup mulutnya, Murasakibara hanya menatap datar sambil memakan _bento_ nya, karena ia belum pernah diajari oleh Akashi jadi ia belum tahu seseram apa _sensei_ nya jika berada didalam kelas.

"T-Tetsu- _kun_ … seharusnya kau menuruti perintahnya saja," ujar Momoi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau aku menurutinya itu hanya akan membuatku malu jika tidak bisa mengerjakan soal itu, Momoi- _san_ …" Momoi menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa garing, benar juga sih… kalau di ingat-ingat salah satu teman kelasnya menjadi korban juga saat ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari gurunya itu.

" _Ano ne_ … di kelasku, temanku yang cowok juga menjadi korban… saat ia tidak bisa menjawab soal, ia malah dilempari beberapa gunting, lalu ia dikasih tugas mengerjakan soal-soal yang sudah ia jelaskan sebanyak 200 soal selama seminggu! Tentunya soal itu dibawa pulang, besoknya ia langsung jatuh sakit dan sampai sekarang ia belum bisa masuk, mungkin juga ia terlalu depresi menjawab soal-soal tersebut." Kini giliran Kuroko menelan ludah, Aomine dan Kagami hanya merinding mendengarkan cerita horror dari Momoi. Bukan cerita horror sih sebenarnya… tapi mirip-mirip lah.

"Dikelasku juga ada seperti itu— _ssu_ dan hampir sama dengan kasus Momoi- _cchi_ , bedanya ia dipanggil ke ruangannya lalu disuruh mengerjakan 70 soal sampai selesai, ia juga dikasih batas waktu yang minim. Jika ia belum selesai saat batas waktu yang telah ditentukan, maka sudah dipastikan hari hari berikutnya ia akan disuruh mengerjakan soal-soalnya selama 2 minggu penuh. Beruntung Akashi- _cchi_ tidak ada di tempat jadi aku menyuruh Midorima- _cchi_ untuk membantunya karena aku tidak tega melihatnya— _ssu_ … Akashi- _cchi_ terlalu seram jika berada di dalam kelas." Yang lain terdiam mendengar cerita horror dari Kise, dengan otak yang pas-pasan apa Kuroko sanggup ya menghadapi hukumannya?

"K-kalau begitu minta bantuan saja kepada Midorima untuk membantu Kuroko," kata Kagami, yang lain langsung mengangguk setuju, Kuroko merasa tertolong. Untungnya saja mereka mempunyai teman yang lumayan pintar.

"Ide bagus— _ssu_ , nanti akan kuberitahu kepada Midorima- _cchi_ ~."

"Apa kalian lupa kalau hari ini ada latihan basket?" kata Momoi mengingatkan, satu sama lain langsung berpandangan.

"Benar juga!" kata Aomine sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Hwe~ Kuroko- _cchi_ maafkan diriku," rengek Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko, yang dipeluk hanya menatap malas.

Kuroko yang tadinya sudah senang kini melemas, apa boleh buat? Ia harus menghadapi _sensei_ sendirian. "Tak apa, Kise- _kun_ … jika ia memberiku hukuman mungkin aku bisa mengerjakan soal yang ia berikan," jawabnya dengan ragu. Kuroko ragu apakah ia bisa mengerjakan soal tersebut atau tidak? Kalau tidak bisa, mungkin Kuroko akan pasrah dengan hukuman yang selanjutnya yang akan datang menemuinya. Mengingat itu, Kuroko hanya menelan ludah. Minuman kesukaannya pun ia abaikan, mengingat a penasaran hukuman apa yang akan diberikan oleh _sensei_ nya.

Mereka semua—Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara dan Momoi hanya menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan kasihan. Ingin membantu tetapi kalau _sensei_ nya yang seperti itu—sama saja mereka bunuh diri. Karena, jika mereka ikut membantah… bisa dipastikan Akashi akan lebih murka dan tidak segan-segan menghukum mereka dengan cara yang sangat sadis.

"Mungkin kita akan coba bernegosiasi dengan Aka- _chin_ ~," kata Murasakibara dengan nada khasnya yang malas, ia tidak tega jika pemuda mungil yang dihadapannya ini mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat keji.

"Bagaimana caranya, Muk- _kun_?" tanya Momoi, Murasakibara berpikir.

"Hm~ kita beri dia kue yang lezat dan besar…" jawabannya membuat yang lain _facepalm_.

"Memangnya Akashi- _cchi_ ulang tahun— _ssu_ dikasih kue…"

"Oi, Murasakibara! Kau pikir Akashi itu seperti anak kecil yang senang dikasih kue?" Kagami bersuara.

"Akashi tidak akan mengurangi hukuman Tetsu jika kau memberinya kue." Giliran Aomine yang menambahkan.

"He? Bukannya semua orang akan senang jika diberi kue yang lezat~?" tanya Murasakibara, semua pada tepuk jidat minus Kuroko.

' _Jika ia sifatnya seperti kau maka kemungkinan besar jawabannya adalah iya,'_ batin mereka bersamaan minus Kuroko.

" _Ano_ — _daijoubu desu_ , ini murni kesalahanku… jadi tidak apa jika kalian tidak bisa membantuku." Kuroko membuka suara, ia merasa tidak enak jika teman-temannya merasa kepusingan memikirkan cara-cara untuk membantunya.

"Tapi—Tetsu- _kun_ …"

"Tidak apa-apa… aku yakin Akashi- _sensei_ tidak akan seperti itu, aku akan meminta maaf kepadanya dan mengaku salah." Kuroko mencoba berpikir positif, berharap Akashi tidak akan menghukumnya yang tidak-tidak.

"Percuma Kuroko- _cchi_ … meminta maaf saja tidaklah cukup— _ssu_ …"

"Apa boleh buat, jika ia ingin menghukumku maka aku akan terima hukumannya," Kuroko menunduk lesu, hari-harinya mungkin akan dipenuhi oleh hukuman dari Akashi. Semua terdiam, mereka sudah kehabisan akal untuk memikirkan cara menghadapi pelatihnya itu. Mereka semua belum pernah dihukum seperti kasus Kuroko, palingan mereka dihukum saat latihan basket—itu pun tidak sepadan jika dibandingkan dihukum dengan soal-soal yang membuat otak ingin pecah. Lebih baik mereka dihukum sampai badan letih daripada otak mereka yang jadi korban.

Bel telah dibunyikan menandakan waktu istirahat sudah habis, Kuroko yang mendengar itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan— _arigatou gozaimasu_ ," katanya dengan nada lesu, ia pun langsung berjalan lesu meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih terdiam dan hanya menatap Kuroko yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Kuro- _chin_ terlihat lesu~." Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Akhir-akhir ini Akashi- _cchi_ juga terlihat sedang _badmood_ — _ssu_." Mereka pun ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membereskan sampah-sampah makanannya lalu bergegas kembali ke ruang kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

Kuroko berjalan melewati lorong-lorong sekolah ke tempat yang ia tuju, sayangnya ia sedang sendirian… Aomine dan Kagami yang tadinya janji ingin menemaninya tidak jadi karena ada jadwal latihan basket, Kuroko tidak mempermasalahkannya malah melarang mereka untuk menemaninya. Jika bukan Akashi pelatihnya… mungkin mereka akan membolos dan pergi menemani Kuroko.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Kuroko membuka buku nya lalu membacanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan stress. Tak berapa lama ia berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai juga ke ruangan Akashi. Kuroko berdiri di depan pintu tersebut, ia tutup bukunya lalu ia menghirup nafas panjang dan mengetuk pintu itu dengan pelan.

"Permisi, _sensei_ …" katanya sambil mengetuk pintu itu perlahan, tanpa disuruh pun… Kuroko langsung membuka pintu itu dan terlihat Akashi sedang duduk di kursinya yang menghadap ke pintunya, bisa dilihat… Akashi menatap Kuroko yang masuk kedalam ruangannya itu sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

Kuroko yang menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dan berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu itu, ia enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja milik Akashi.

"Hm… telat 2 menit, kau benar-benar murid yang suka menyia-nyiakan waktu rupanya," ujarnya ketus. Kuroko hanya mengucap sumpah serapah di dalam hatinya, baru 2 menit saja pun di permasalahkan… ia hanya bisa bersabar dan mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Maaf, _sensei_ …" katanya dengan wajah datar, padahal dalam hati udah berapa kali ia ingin mengutuk orang itu. Akashi mendengus pelan, "Kemari dan duduk di kursi ini," lanjutnya sambil memerintah Kuroko untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan di sekat mejanya. Kuroko pun menurut lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang kosong itu, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Akashi.

"Jadi—hukuman apa yang akan _sensei_ berikan? 100 soal? 200 atau 500 soal? Jika _sensei_ memberikanku 500 soal… saya siap mengerjakannya," kata Kuroko, ternyata ia sudah siap mental jika diberikan soal beratus-ratus oleh _sensei_ nya yang sedikit gila ini. Akashi yang mendengar ucapan dari Kuroko hanya mengernyit heran lalu seketika ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya dan terkikik geli, lucu.

Padahal ia belum sempat memberikan hukuman kepada muridnya ini, tetapi muridnya malah seperti menawarkan diri untuk minta dihukum. _Masochist_ —eh.

Giliran Kuroko yang memandang Akashi dengan heran, jarang-jarang dia lihat guru seramnya itu tertawa geli, memangnya Kuroko ada salah bicara ya?

" _Sensei,_ kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajahnya yang selalu datar kayak papan. Akashi yang mendengar pertanyaan dari muridnya itu langsung berhenti tertawa dan memandang lurus ke arah muridnya.

"Padahal aku tidak berniat menghukummu sejauh itu, tetapi karena kau meminta maka aku akan menga—"

"JANGAN!" potong Kuroko cepat, benar… Kuroko salah bicara, sangat salah berbicara. Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan padanya… jika _sensei_ nya memberikan soal sebanyak 500 maka ia sanggup mengerjakannya.

"Hm? Bukankah kau yang meminta itu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan senyumannya bermaksud menyindir.

"Itu… saya salah berbicara, _sumimasen_ …" kata Kuroko sambil menggerakkan matanya ke arah lain karena tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya, Akashi mendengus geli.

"Jarang-jarang muridku mau menawarkan dirinya untuk mengerjakan 500 soal," katanya sambil tersenyum, sepertinya ia ingin tertawa lagi. Tapi karena dia itu adalah Akashi Seijuuro… ia tidak akan mungkin tertawa lepas didepan muridnya itu, sungguh akan merusak _image_ nya.

Kuroko hanya terdiam menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak mampu membalas perkataan _sensei_ nya lagi.

" _Sensei_ … jika ingin menghukumku, segeralah di lakukan—saya tidak suka menunggu," jawabnya lagi kali ini seperti ada nada perintah di perkataannya itu.

"Kau berani memerintahku?"

"Tidak, saya hanya meminta tolong…" kata Kuroko, jujur saja… ia tidak mau berlama-lama di ruangan ini, ia ingin secepatnya dikasih hukuman untuk mengerjakan soal yang Akashi berikan lalu cepat-cepat keluar di ruangan tersebut.

"Sebegitu inginnya kah dikasih hukuman dariku?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum ramah, Kuroko yang melihat senyumnya itu hanya bergidik ngeri. Senyumnya terlihat ramah tapi mengerikan.

' _Tidak, aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini,'_ batinnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak, tetapi alasan _sensei_ memanggilku kesini kalau bukan untuk menceramahiku dan menghukumku atas ketidak sopannya saya terhadap _sensei_ , ya kan?" Akashi terdiam, ya memang tadi ia merasa sedikit terkejut karena baru kali ini ada murid yang terang-terangan menolak perintahnya, disitu lah yang membuat ia tertarik kepada pemuda bersurai biru muda itu, walau jarang-jarang ia tertarik dengan orang jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan basket, tetapi pemuda ini berhasil membuat Akashi sedikit penasaran.

Dan dari Akashi sendiri memang tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk memberikan murid ini hukuman berat, sekali lagi… Akashi hanya tertarik dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya, apalagi kemarin ia sempat menolongnya—walau hanya sekedar duduk disampingnya dan memayunginya di tengah hujan yang lumayan deras. Ya… setidaknya Akashi menghormati apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu terhadapnya, jarang-jarang orang lain mampu mendekatinya—kecuali orang-orang tertentu yang dipilih oleh Akashi.

"Oh… baiklah." Akashi bangkit dari kursi, berjalan menuju tempat mejanya yang satu lagi yang berisi tumpukan soal-soal di pojok sebelah kanannya, Kuroko hanya melihat Akashi berjalan ke tempat itu. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit seperti mengucapkan sesuatu, oh ayolah Kuroko… berdoa saja tidak akan membuat masalahmu selesai.

Akashi mengambil beberapa lembaran kertas lalu satu buku yang terlihat tebal dimata Kuroko, ia pun berjalan ke meja tempat Kuroko dan dia duduk, lalu meletakkan lembaran kertas beserta buku itu di atas mejanya.

"Kerjakan ini," tanpa basa-basi Akashi menaruh beberapa lembaran kertas di hadapan Kuroko, sedangkan sepasang mata biru muda itu hanya mengamatinya, lalu mulai menyentuh kertas itu.

" _Sensei_ ini—"

"Itu soalnya," jawabnya cepat. Kuroko kembali terdiam, lalu mengamati beberapa kertas yang berisi soal-soal yang akan ia kerjakan, ia pun membolak-balikkan kertas itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya lalu kembali memandang _sensei_ nya yang masih berdiri disebelahnya sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

" _Sensei_ tidak sedang bercanda kan?" tanya Kuroko—tidak percaya.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bercanda jika memberikan hukuman, Tetsuya," jawabnya dengan sedikit nada penekanan saat Akashi menyebut namanya.

"Tapi ini hanya 25 soal, _sensei_ … biasanya anda—"

"Memberikan hukuman kepada murid sampai beratus-ratus soal kan?" potong Akashi cepat, ia sudah hapal betul apa yang muridnya ingin katakan kepadanya.

Kuroko kesal, " _Sensei_ … berhenti memotong ucapanku." Akashi kembali terdiam, wah wah… muridnya ini benar-benar _interesting_ —eh.

"Jika kau memang mau mengerjakan soal yang beratus-ratus, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menga—"

"JANGAN!" kali ini giliran Kuroko yang memotong pembicaraan Akashi lagi, membuat sang pemilik mata _heterochromatic_ itu terkekeh geli. Kuroko plin plan juga ya, dikasih soal sedikit ia protes, giliran mau dikasih banyak malah protes juga.

"Kau memotong pembicaraanku, Tetsuya," katanya, kali ini Kuroko yang diam.

" _Sumimasen_ …" ucapnya pelan.

"Lebih baik kau kerjakan soal itu, tentunya aku akan memberimu waktu…" ucap Akashi lalu melirik waktu di jam tangannya. "Sekarang pukul 4 lewat 30 menit, kau akan kuberi waktu sampai pukul 6 sore… sampai aku selesai melatih anggota tim inti basketku," katanya. Kuroko hanya meneguk ludahnya, biarpun ini hanya 25 soal… tapi kalau soal ini adalah soal matematika, maka apakah ia akan selesai pada tepat waktu? Apalagi ia tidak memiliki catatan untuk menjadi referensinya dalam menjawab soal-soal tersebut.

"Maksud _sensei_ … saya mengerjakannya disini?" tanya Kuroko—memastikan, sejujurnya ia berharap soal ini dibawa pulang, walau hanya harapan kecil—mengingat Akashi hanya memberikannya 25 soal. Tapi setidaknya di perpustakaan lebih baik ketimbang disini.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku menyuruhmu mengerjakan dimana?" Akashi malah bertanya balik.

"Dimanapun asal jangan disini." Kuroko menjawab dengan jujur—atau lebih tepatnya terlalu jujur. Akashi hanya heran mendengar jawaban muridnya itu, apa bedanya ia mengerjakan disini dengan ditempat lain?

"Kau berani memerintahku?" tanya Akashi—ulang, ia pun sudah hapal berapa kali ia menanyakan kalimat yang sama ini kepada pemuda berambut biru muda yang disampingnya. Kali ini Kuroko hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Itu hanya 25 soal, Tetsuya… kau pasti bisa mengerjakannya, hm…" Kuroko tertohok mendengar perkataan Akashi, bisa mengerjakannya? Kalau otaknya pintar, Kuroko pasti hanya akan memamerkan hasil raportnya yang sempurna kepada guru disini, lalu besoknya ia sudah di terima di Teiko tanpa perlu bersusah payah belajar lagi untuk mengikuti ujian masuk. Teiko mempunyai _system_ —bisa masuk tanpa ujian asalkan nilai raportnya sempurna.

"25 soal bagi anda adalah 250 soal bagi saya," ucap Kuroko. "Setidaknya saya ingin mengerjakan di perpus—"

"Kau tidak diperbolehkan meminta bantuan kepada orang lain, Tetsuya." Akashi menatap Kuroko tajam.

" _Sensei_ , aku tidak—"

"Berhenti berbicara atau aku akan menambahkan hukumanmu," potong Akashi lagi, sepertinya ia sudah mulai kesal dengan Kuroko yang dari tadi belum mengerjakan soal yang ia berikan padahal waktu terus berjalan.

"Baik, _sensei_ …" jawabnya lesu, Kuroko langsung mengeluarkan kotak pensilnya. Akashi mendengus pelan, lalu ia menepuk buku yang sedari tadi diabaikan oleh mereka berdua.

"Kau lihat ini apa?" tanya Akashi sambil menepuk buku yang isinya lumayan tebal itu.

"Itu buku, _sensei_ …" jawaban yang polos, Kuroko.

"Kau boleh memakainya untuk referensi," katanya. Kuroko yang mendengar hanya terdiam, jadi maksudnya didalam buku itu terdapat beberapa rumus yang bisa ia jadikan referensi? Kuroko mencoba melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan, tapi sayangnya Akashi menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Ini untuk meringankan bebanmu yang katanya tidak bisa menjawab soal yang kuberikan," jawab dengan nada sedikit menyindir, Kuroko merenggut kesal.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , _sensei_ …" Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, bagaimana pun juga walau ia diberi hukuman, tetapi hukuman yang diberikan tidaklah seseram dengan apa yang dikatakan Momoi dan Kise. Malah sebaliknya, Kuroko merasa Akashi bukan menghukumnya melainkan menyuruh ia belajar ulang karena ia sempat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diajarkan Akashi dikelas. Sungguh aneh, bukan? Kuroko juga sempat berpikir ada yang aneh.

"Setelah selesai mengerjakan soal ini, kau harus memberikan kertas ini kepadaku yang berada di gedung basket." Kuroko mengangguk tanda menurut.

"Kalau begitu bisa kutinggal? Aku harus melatih murid-muridku." Akashi melirik jam tangannya, Kuroko mengangguk sekali lagi, lalu setelah itu Akashi berjalan ke pintunya—sebelum ia membuka pintu ia merasa namanya dipanggil oleh Kuroko.

" _Sensei_ …" panggilnya, langkah kaki Akashi terhenti. "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" lanjutnya. Akashi sedikit menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hm?"

" _Ano_ … saya hanya tidak mengerti kenapa _sensei_ tidak menghukumku seperti yang _sensei_ lakukan kepada murid lain?" tanya Kuroko sambil menggaruk kepalanya, Akashi hanya diam.

"Um… saya hanya tidak percaya… soalnya ini tidak seperti yang dikatakan teman-teman saya, apalagi saya sudah berani membantah perkataan _sensei_ , jadi saya pikir saya akan diberikan hukuman yang sepadan," katanya lagi. Akashi hanya menghela nafas… lalu memutar balikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan ke tempat Kuroko duduk.

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya?" Dia berjalan pelan, lalu berhenti di depan Kuroko… bisa dilihat pemuda yang memiliki mata biru mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap Akashi yang juga menatapnya sambil berdiri tegap.

"Jika saja saat pelajaran, kau tidak berani menolakku untuk mengerjakan soal yang kusuruh dan berakhir memalukan di depan kelas, dengan senang hati… aku pasti akan menghukummu lebih berat lagi." Akashi membungkukkan badannya, membuat Kuroko sedikit memundurkan kepalanya karena ia rasa ia terlalu dekat dengan wajah Akashi.

"Padahal selama ini, tidak ada yang pernah berani membantah perkataanku kecuali kau—aku sedikit tertarik denganmu." Akashi tersenyum kali ini senyumannya tidak membuat Kuroko merinding.

Maksudnya?

Akashi semakin mendekatkan kepalanya, lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Kuroko. "Maksudnya adalah aku lebih menyukai orang yang jujur dan menantang sepertimu—walau saat itu kulihat wajahmu sedikit memucat," bisiknya menggoda, membuat Kuroko merasa sedikit geli karena Akashi bernafas ditelinganya.

"Dan jangan lupa satu hal—berhenti menggunakan sikap yang formal jika bukan berada di kelas, Tetsuya." Kuroko memejamkan matanya dengan erat, menahan rasa geli di telinganya.

Akashi menjauhkan kepalanya lalu melihat Kuroko dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah dibalik wajah datarnya itu. _'Heh… manis,'_ batinnya. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak berani menatap wajah _sensei_ nya… ia merasa wajahnya sedikit panas, Akashi yang melihat itu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kutinggal, pastikan kau bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu kecuali kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan soal-soalku yang lain…" jawabnya lagi, lalu berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya lalu menutupnya pelan, meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di ruangannya.

Tinggal lah Kuroko di ruangannya, sendirian. Dengan pipi yang masih sedikit merona dan jantung yang sedikit berdetak kencang, Suara Akashi yang tadi berbicara ditelinganya masih terngiang membuat Kuroko sedikit meremas bajunya.

 _'Rasanya aneh, ada apa ini?'_

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

"Ryouta, gerakanmu lambat. Lari keliling lapangan ini sebanyak 25 kali!" teriak sang pelatih, Kise yang mendengar itu melayangkan protes. Saat ini, Akashi tengah melatih tim intinya dengan latihan yang sangat melelahkan.

"Ta-tapi… Akashi- _cchi_ —" Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya.

"Jangan protes atau akan kutambahkan!" potong Akashi dengan cepat membuat Kise merenggut kesal dan mau tidak mau ia mulai lari mengelilingi lapangan basket sebanyak 25 kali.

"Daiki, Taiga… kalian berjalanlah menggunakan tangan mengelilingi lapangan ini sebanyak 15 kali," kata Akashi dengan tenangnya, dua orang pemuda itu hanya memandang Akashi dengan pandangan syok, disuruh berjalan menggunakan tangan sebanyak 1 kali mengelilingi lapangan ini saja sudah lelah, apalagi 15 kali?

 **CKRIS!**

"Tidak ada kata protes," kata Akashi lagi sambil memainkan guntingnya—siap-siap untuk dilempar, Kise yang mendengar itu hanya terkikik geli, beruntung ia hanya disuruh lari sebanyak 25 kali. Mau tidak mau dua pemuda itu menuruti keinginan pelatihnya atau gunting melayang, setidaknya 15 kali masih lebih baik.

"Atsushi, lari-melompat sebanyak 20 kali," kali ini Murasakibara yang menatap pelatihnya dengan tatapan tidak mau.

"Kenapa Murasakibara- _cchi_ hanya 20 kali?!" rengek Kise sambil berlari, ia mendengar bahwa hukuman Murasakibara hanya diberi 20 kali.

"Diam atau hukumanmu akan kutambahkan, Ryouta."

"Hee~ Aka- _chin_ aku ingin memakan _snack_ ku dulu…" rengek Murasakibara.

 **CKRIS!**

"Lakukan atau akan kubakar _snack_ mu sekarang juga." Mau tidak mau Murasakibara menuruti perintah pelatihnya, melihat sang pelatih sudah menggenggam gunting miliknya.

"Shintarou, lakukan _shoot_ mu sebanyak 30 kali, jika tembakanmu meleset maka akan kulipat gandakan jadi 2 kali," kali ini Shintarou hanya mengangguk percuma ia protes, toh ia percaya tembakannya tidak akan meleset karena ia membawa _lucky item_ nya. Yang lain cuman menatap pelatihnya dengan tatapan _kenapa-hanya-Midorima-yang-tidak-disuruh-berlatih-yang-berat-berat?_ Padahal mereka tidak sadar, bahwa Midorima juga sempat ragu tadi apakah ia bisa menembakkan bola tersebut kedalam ring tanpa meleset sebanyak 30 kali.

"Aku yakin _shoot_ ku pasti tidak akan meleset— _nodayo_ , karena menurut lamaran _Oha Asa_ … hari ini _Cancer_ berada di urutan pertama," kata Midorima dengan percaya diri.

Sedangkan, Momoi? Ia hanya duduk manis sambil tersenyum menatap teman dan _senpai_ nya itu disiksa, beruntunglah ia hanya seorang manager yang kerjanya hanya mengumpulkan informasi.

"Dai- _chan_ , Kagamin, Muk- _kun_ , Midorin~ _ganbatte ne_ …" teriak Momoi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka yang tengah berlatih. Murasakibara membalas lambaian tangan dari Momoi sambil lari melompat.

"Apa-apaan itu Kagamin?" protes Kagami.

"Momoi- _cchi_ melupakanku _ssu_! kejam!" teriak Kise sambil berlari.

"Ah, aku lupa! _Ganbatte ne_ Ki- _chan_ ~," teriak Momoi lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Andaikan Kuroko- _cchi_ ada disini— _ssu_ , pasti aku akan lebih semangat…" gumamnya sambil tetap berlari, ia pun sudah mulai kelelahan. Walau ia tahu… bahwa Kuroko tengah dihukum oleh pelatihnya, ia pun berdoa semoga pelatihnya tidak memberi hukuman yang aneh-aneh kepadanya—meski ia juga tidak yakin.

Akashi yang melihat mereka berlatih, langsung berjalan mendekati Momoi yang tengah duduk di bangku tersebut."Satsuki… tolong ambilkan sekaleng _coffee_ yang berada didekatmu itu," perintah Akashi, tanpa basa basi Momoi langsung mengambil sekaleng _coffee_ dan memberikannya kepada Akashi.

"Bagaimana perkembangan mereka?" tanya Akashi kepada gadis berambut pink itu, Momoi melihat catatannya.

"Hm… sejauh ini skill mereka sudah lumayan bagus, tetapi Dai- _chan_ dan Kagamin masih perlu di latih lagi," kata Momoi sambil melihat catatannya dengan serius, Akashi mengangguk lalu menatap murid-muridnya yang sedang berlatih.

Lalu mereka berdua kembali terdiam, Momoi pun langsung berfokus pada laporan-laporannya supaya canggungnya hilang dengan pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya sambil meminum sekaleng _coffee_ miliknya dan menatap murid-muridnya yang sedang berlatih.

Saat lagi asyik menulis laporan miliknya, Momoi pun sadar dengan satu hal.

"Akashi- _san_ … kudengar Tetsu- _kun_ sedang di hukum oleh Akashi- _san_ … apakah ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Momoi dengan ragu, ia takut pelatihnya malah memasang wajah seram. Akashi yang mendengar pertanyaan ambigu tersebut hanya mengernyit dahinya heran, seolah-olah Kuroko sedang disiksa habis-habisan olehnya.

"Tentu ia baik-baik saja, Satsuki… ia hanya kuberi latihan soal," kata Akashi dengan nada ketusnya. Momoi hanya tertawa garing, ia merasa kasihan dengan Kuroko yang sekarang pasti ingin pingsan melihat soal-soal yang diberikan oleh pelatihnya. Dia pun juga hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, berharap Kuroko akan baik-baik saja.

Buru-buru Momoi mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ne~ Akashi- _san_ … bagaimana kalau mereka diberi nama tim?" tanya Momoi tiba-tiba membuat Akashi kembali fokus kepadanya sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan tanya.

"Nama tim?" Momoi mengangguk dengan semangat. Bukankah nama tim itu tidak terlalu penting?

"Iya! Aku sudah memikirkannya! Karena mereka adalah tim 1 yaitu tim inti lebih baik dikasih nama dari pada hanya dipanggil dengan sebutan tim 1, tim 2 dan seterusnya." Akashi hanya mendengus pelan mendengarkan usulan dari Momoi.

"Memangnya kau ingin memberi mereka nama apa?" tanya Akashi—penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau diberi nama tim _Kiseki no Sedai_ ," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

" _Kiseki—no Sedai_? Maksudmu _Generation of Miracles_ seperti itu?" Momoi mengangguk dengan mantap, Akashi hanya memandang heran… dia pikir nama itu terlalu berlebihan untuk murid-muridnya.

"Soalnya dari catatanku, mereka berlima memiliki _skill_ yang tidak dimiliki oleh anggota-anggota lainnya walau mereka masih harus berlatih keras, _sensei_ … terlebih Ki- _chan_ dan Midorin yang juga memiliki _skill_ yang unik, Akashi- _san_ juga pasti tidak akan memilih anggota tim inti dengan sembarang kan?" Akashi menghela nafas.

"Terserah saja…" katanya, membuat Momoi berteriak kegirangan—nama tim yang ia ajukan ternyata diterima Akashi dengan mudahnya.

Tiba-tiba Kise mendekat ke arah Momoi, "Momoi- _cchi_ sepertinya sedang senang, ada apa?" Akashi melirik Kise yang bajunya sudah basah kuyup akibat keringatnya yang terus mengucur seperti hujan. Anak ini ternyata cepat juga larinya.

"Ryouta apa latihan yang kuberikan sudah selesai?" tanya Akashi memastikan, Kise mengangguk mantap.

"Sudah, aku sangat kelelahan. Akashi- _cchi_ tega menyuruhku lari lagi- _ssu_ , padahal sebelumnya kita semua sudah lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 20 kali— _ssu_. Ah! Momoi- _cchi_ , aku haus…" Momoi langsung memberinya botol air minum, Kise mengambilnya dengan senang hati lalu meneguknya sampai habis.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat tidak kelelahan, lari lagi 10 kali, Ryouta…" kata Akashi membuat Kise syok.

" _Hidoi_ , Akashi- _cchi_! Aku sudah lelaaaah!" rengeknya tidak terima, padahal jelas-jelas ia sudah basah kuyup dan terlihat seperti orang mau pingsan gara-gara latihan yang diberikan Akashi tidak ada habisnya. Akashi terkekeh geli sepertinya ia sengaja mengerjainya sedikit. Beruntunglah Akashi sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus, makanya ia terlihat _friendly_ kepada murid-muridnya.

Dari kejauhan terdengar Kagami dan Aomine tengah bertengkar yang tidak penting, "Oi, _Aho_! Kau menghalangiku berjalan!"

"He? Bukankah kau yang menghalangiku, _Baka_!"

"Apa kau bilang? Lihat saja aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Coba saja!" mereka berdua langsung berlomba untuk siapa yang cepat menyelesaikan latihan yang diberikan oleh Akashi.

"Mereka yang sedang berjalan menggunakan tangan masih sempat-sempatnya bertengkar— _ssu_ …" kata Kise sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Momoi hanya menghela nafas. "Dasar… mereka selalu seperti itu dari SMP…"

"He? Momoi- _cchi_ satu sekolah dengan mereka dulu kah?" Momoi mengangguk.

"Aku dan Dai- _chan_ bertemu Kagamin sewaktu SMP kelas 3, karena dia pindahan dari Amerika… pada dasarnya sifat mereka berdua hampir sama dan mereka selalu saja bertengkar," kata Momoi, Kise mengangguk-angguk paham, "Sampai sekarang pun masih bertengkar— _ssu."_

"Sat- _chin_ , lelaaaah… aiiirrrr…." teriak Murasakibara sambil mendekati mereka yang sedang beristirahat di bangku cadangan, ia pun langsung mengaparkan tubuhnya di lantai.

"Murasakibara- _cchi_ sudah selesai latihannya?" Murasakibara mengangguk, Momoi pun langsung memberinya air untuk ia minum.

" _Potato chips_ milikku, Sat- _chin_ ~," Murasakibara melambaikan tangannya, Momoi yang melihat itu langsung mengambil _snack_ Murasakibara dan memberikannya. Pemuda tinggi itu pun duduk di lantai dan membuka _snack_ miliknya lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

"Oh ya, Ki- _chan_! Aku sudah menemukan nama tim untuk kalian, Akashi- _sensei_ menyetujuinya!" kata Momoi dengan wajah berbinar-binar, Akashi yang mendengar itu hanya melanjutkan meminum kaleng _coffee_ nya.

"He? Nama apa itu, Momoi- _cchi_?" Kise penasaran.

"Hm… aku menamai tim kalian dengan nama _Kiseki no Sedai_ , kalau boleh disingkat menjadi _Kisedai_ ~," ujar Momoi, membuat pemuda berambut pirang dan ungu itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sat- _chin_ apa nama itu tidak berlebihan?" Momoi menggeleng dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

" _Sugoi_ , Momoi- _cchi_! Namanya keren— _ssu_!" Kise berteriak girang, pada dasarnya mereka berdua juga mempunyai sifat yang hampir sama.

"Keren darimana, Kise- _chin_ …" kali ini Murasakibara tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka berdua.

"Nanti kita beritahu, Midorin, Kagamin dan Dai- _chan_!" Kise mengangguk tanda setuju, sedangkan Murasakibara langsung terlihat tidak peduli dan sibuk memakan _snack_ nya, yasudahlah yang penting namanya tidak aneh banget.

"Ah~ ada satu hal yang bikin aku penasaran, kenapa di gedung ini hanya terdapat tujuh orang saja ya? Anggota lainnya kemana, Aka- _chin_?" tanya Murasakibara kepada pelatihnya, ia juga penasaran… kenapa di gedung ini tidak ada anggota lain yang ikut berlatih ya?

"Oh soal itu—"

"Karena kalian adalah tim inti yang kupilih secara langsung, jadi wajar saja jika hanya kalian yang berlatih." Akashi menopang dagunya sambil melihat Midorima melakukan _shoot_ nya. Setelah itu, ia pun berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Aku ingin ke gedung sebelah sebentar melihat mereka latihan, kalian tetaplah berlatih…" kata Akashi sambil keluar dari gedung sengaja memisahkan tim intinya dengan tim kedua dan ketiga agar mereka lebih fokus mengembangkan kekuatannya, tim lainnya juga memiliki pelatih tersendiri. Akashi lebih memilih fokus untuk melatih tim intinya. Pilih kasih memang… tetapi begitulah Akashi, terkadang ia juga ke gedung satu lagi untuk mengajari mereka yang belum lolos masuk ke dalam tim inti, sekedar melihat _skill_ mereka apakah sudah mencapai yang Akashi mau atau belum, jika pun ada… palingan hanya dijadikan cadangan jika salah satu dari tim inti berhalangan tidak bisa hadir dalam pertandingan, walau dari mereka sendiri tidak ada yang tidak pernah -atau belum- absen saat pertandingan di adakan.

Setelah Akashi tidak terlihat lagi, Murasakibara pun langsung membuka suaranya."Maksud dari perkataan Aka- _chin_ apa ya?" tanyanya penasaran, Momoi pun juga ikut penasaran.

" _Ne_ … Ki- _chan_ yang paling tahu kan?" Kise mengangguk singkat lalu berdehem.

"Di dalam basket Teiko, terdapat beberapa tim sesuai dengan kemampuannya— _ssu_ , Akashi yang mengurus klub basket sengaja membaginya menjadi tiga tim. Murasakibara- _cchi_ masih ingat kan waktu itu di adakan test untuk menentukan tim mana yang akan kau masuki?" Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Akashi- _cchi_ memasukkanmu dalam tim ini karena melihat _skill_ mu yang unik— _ssu_ , begitu pula dengan Kagami- _cchi_ dan Aomine- _cchi_. Bisa dibilang kita adalah tim spesial dengan Akashi yang melatihnya."

"Untuk anggota yang tidak masuk dalam tim pertama, mereka masuk ke tim kedua dan ketiga, mereka berlatih di gedung sebelah berbeda dengan kita, Akashi- _cchi_ sengaja memisahkannya— _ssu_ … karena kita tim pertama yang pastinya akan turun ke dalam pertandingan-pertandingan besar, maka kita pun harus mempunyai tempat latihan yang khusus tanpa diganggu oleh orang lain— _ssu_."

"Apa itu tidak berlebihan, Ki- _chan_?" Kise menggeleng pelan, "Bagi Akashi- _cchi_ tidak— _ssu_ … karena ia terobsesi membawa Teiko pada kemenangan lagi, makanya ia mengumpulkan murid-murid yang memiliki kemampuan unik— _ssu_."

"Hwaa~ Aka- _chin_ ternyata begitu mencintai basket…" lanjut Murasakibara.

"Jamanku dan Midorima- _cchi_ hanya sampai masuk tahap semifinalis, setelah itu kami kalah— _ssu_ ," katanya lagi sedikit murung.

"Mungkin dengan tim ini… kita pasti akan menjuarai Winter Cup— _ssu_ , aku tidak sabar!" kata Kise dengan semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "Jadi mohon bantuan kalian ya~," Kise menyengir.

"Ah… soal itu, aku pernah mendengar bahwa Teiko sempat menjuarai Inter High dan Winter Cup selama tiga kali berturut-turut dalam tiga tahun," kata Momoi sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"He? Benarkah itu Sat- _chin_?"

"Iya! Tapi setelah mereka lulus semua dari sini, basket Teiko melemah… bahkan dikabarkan hampir pernah dibubarkan," katanya lagi.

"He? Aku jadi penasaran dengan anggota yang dulu~."

"Oh ya Ki- _chan_! Kamu dan Midorin kan baru kelas 2, seharusnya masih ada _senpai_ kelas 3 yang masih bermain… tapi aku tidak melihatnya," kata Momoi penasaran.

"Oh… mereka semua sudah lulus— _ssu_."

"Lulus?"

"Dulu waktu kami baru kelas 1, mereka sudah kelas 3, tidak ada senpai kelas 2 di tim inti— _ssu_ ," kata Kise lagi sambil menopang dagu dengan tangannya, Momoi mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Hoa~ berarti masuk tim inti benar-benar susah ya…" celetuk Murasakibara sambil menggigit _potato chips_ nya. "Trus sekarang siapa yang menjabat menjadi kapten?" tanyanya lagi dengan penasaran, tumben-tumbennya anak ini penasaran.

"Saat ini kaptennya belum ditentukan dari Akashi- _san_ , jadi belum tahu siapa yang akan menjadi kapten selanjutnya," timpal Momoi.

"Aku yang akan jadi kaptennya— _ssu_!" ucap Kise dengan percaya diri.

"Ki- _chan_ jadi kapten? Nanti bakalan jadi apa ya timnya?" Momoi sedikit menyindir Kise membuat pemuda pirang itu cemberut.

"Mungkin Kaga- _chin_ dan Mine- _chin_?" Momoi langsung menatap horror, "Kupastikan ya kalau mereka yang jadi kapten, Akashi- _san_ setiap hari akan murka." Momoi menggeleng kepalanya. Kise mengangguk setuju, ia pun juga tidak bisa berpikir jika kaptennya adalah salah satu dari mereka.

"Mido _-chin_?" Murasakibara mengulangi.

"Hm, mana mungkin _tsundere megane_ itu bisa jadi kapten..." kata Kise sambil berkacak pinggang.

Midorima, Kagami dan Aomine yang sudah selesai latihan langsung ikut berkumpul dengan yang lain.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sepertinya serius sekali— _nodayo_ , tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli sih." Midorima mengambil minuman yang ditawarkan oleh Momoi lalu duduk di bangku di sebelah Kise. Sedangkan Aomine dan Kagami mereka duduk di lantai dengan Murasakibara sambil meminum air mereka dengan ganas.

"Tidak ada yang penting— _ssu_ ," kata Kise sambil ikut meneguk airnya.

"Sat- _chin_ dan Kise- _chin_ sedang membicarakan tentang nama tim…" kata Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya yang khas.

"Tadi juga kami membicarakan soal kapten sih..." ujar Momoi menambahkan.

"Tim?" ucap Kagami.

"Kapten?" ucap Aomine.

"Oh ya! Mulai sekarang kita mempunyai nama tim yang bernama _Kiseki no Sedai_ bisa disingkat menjadi _Kisedai_ ," kata Momoi dengan riangnya. Mereka bertiga heran.

" _Kiseki_ —"

"— _No_ …"

"— _Sedai_?" ucap mereka secara bergantian. Kise dan Momoi langsung mengangguk dengan semangat, kompak sekali mereka berdua ini.

"Apa itu tidak berlebihan— _nodayo_?" Midorima bertanya.

"Aku setuju dengan Mido- _chin_ ~," timpal Murasakibara, Momoi hanya memasang muka cemberut.

"Nama yang terlihat seperti kumpulan orang-orang idiot…" ucap Aomine dengan sarkastik, Momoi pun langsung melempar botol minumnya ke muka Aomine.

"Oi! Satsuki!" protes Aomine saat mukanya menjadi bahan lemparan.

"Bukannya kau termasuk orang idiot juga, _Aho_?" Kagami menyindir, membuat dahi Aomine berkedut.

"Kau juga, _Baka_!" mereka berdua pun langsung berhadapan sambil mengeluarkan aura berapi-api, membuat yang lain hanya menghela nafas dengan tingkah idiot mereka—kecuali Murasakibara yang hanya menatap dengan malas.

"Jangan protes! Akashi- _san_ sudah menyetujuinya!" kali ini Momoi berdiri lalu berkacak pinggang dengan telunjuk kanannya menunjuk ke arah Kagami dan Aomine. "Kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar!" lanjut Momoi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ha~ terserahmu lah, Satsuki…" Aomine menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kagami lalu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Orang idiot bertengkar dengan orang idiot~," gumam Murasakibara.

"Apa kau bilang, Murasakibara?" Aomine yang mendengar samar-samar langsung melayangkan protes, Murasakibara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Aku bilang aku masih ingin memakan _snack_ milikku," ucapnya bohong.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai latihan?" Akashi tiba-tiba muncul dan bersandar di pintu tersebut sambil melihat murid-muridnya yang asyik berbicara dari tadi, mereka yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pelatihnya yang sekarang berjalan masuk mendekati mereka semua yang tengah berkumpul.

"Sudah, Aka- _chin_ ~," Murasakibara yang menjawab diikuti oleh anggukan lainnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hari ini kita latihan tanding dengan tim kedua, cepatlah bergegas untuk pergi ke gedung sebelah," kata Akashi lagi, ia mengambil sisa kaleng _coffee_ miliknya lalu mulai berjalan keluar dari gedung ini, diikuti oleh murid-muridnya.

"Yosh! Aku sekarang tambah bersemangat, hahaha!" kata Kagami dengan nada semangat, membuat Aomine menepuk pundaknya sedikit keras tanda ia setuju.

"Dengan keberuntunganku hari ini, kupastikan tembakanku tidak akan meleset— _nodayo."_

"Yay~ akhirnya bisa bertanding dengan yang lain juga— _ssu_ ," kata Kise dengan riangnya.

"Tanding ya~ ah, sedikit merepotkan..." ucap Murasakibara, benar-benar tipikal orang yang sedikit pemalas.

" _Ganbatte ne_ , _minna_ …" ucap Momoi sambil menyemangati mereka berlima. Mereka semua pun langsung bergegas menuju ke gedung sebelah untuk bertanding dengan tim lainnya.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author note: Ini cerita agak lebay atau Akashi nya lebay bgt disini #dibunuh. Oke maafkan saya yang super duper lambat updatenya, habisnya minggu2 ini saya banyak kerjaan kantor numpuk ditambah lagi musti bolak balik singa dapur #plak gara2 disuruh :'), kadang nyempatin ngetik di kapal kadang juga di kantor, kemarin sempat ketahuan oleh bos lagi aku ngetik cerita untung gk dibaca kalau cerita saya ini rada humu #plak . Rencananya mau update setiap hari Rabu/Kamis ini aja udah Jumat #tepok jidat. untuk chapter selanjutnya udah dikerjakan setengah tapi di hp belum dipindahkan ke lappie :')**

 **Saya rasa ini cerita tambah absurd ya hadeuh... ah mohon maaf kalau ada typo(s) yang seenaknya nyempil . Untuk Akakuro maaf gak terlalu bisa banyak, jujur saya bingung ini cara nge-PDKT-in mereka kayak gimana, yang satu datar kayak papan yang satu cuek bebek, pengen dibuat mesum sih Akashi nya tapi kayak mana ya duuhhh, mungkin chappie depan saya coba banyakin #dilempargunting**

 **Time to balas review:**

 **dwinur halifah 9 : ah ini sudah update, selamat membaca :)**

 **Sachiru Mikachi : Kurang ya? #mojok, Alasan Kuroko? gak terlalu penting lah #plak ini udah lanjut ya xD makasih udah review.**

 **sejalahzy : wakakaka Akashi kayak modus ya? iya abis kemarin sempat bingung gmn caranya Akashi tertarik ama tuh Kuroko wkwkwk XD**

 **Frea Cavallone-Hibari : anjingnya pasti nigou dong, anjing mana lagi xD nigou kan kawaii hihi. Yup aku lebih suka dengan keheboan si kisedai xD rasanya kalau mereka sahabatan kyk gitu ugh so sweet kalii..**

 **kureha sei : gak merasa lagi, memang ada akakuro nya xD, chappie ini kyknya gak terlalu banyak deh :') maaf yaaa**

 **Kihyunwon: halo halooo.. oke makasih udah review, selamat membacaaa**

 **Tet-chan : Hahahaha, iya Akashi modus sangat lol mana sok gaya cool pula lagi hm~ , Kise ya? boleh juga sih tapi ujung-ujungnya kise yang kena bully xD**

 **zhichaloveanime : waduh mereka baru kenalan lgsg pgn cepet2 jadian hahaha xD ini sudah update yaa maaf telat huhu :'(**

 **AkaSunaSparKyu : slight pair yaaa hhhmmm... soalnya fokus ke AkaKuro sih, tapi coba deh nanti saya selip2in xD**

 **AulChan12 : Siapa yang gak suka AkaKuro? #plak, gukguknya jadi makcomblang gak kebayang deh Akashi melihara si nigou ugh xD . Kita lihat nanti untuk next nya~ semoga suka dengan chap ini ya :')**

 **Akari Kareina : Hahaha iya akashi modus pake banget nih nyuruh2 kuroko kerumah, ntar lagi disuruh kuroko beres2 rumahnya macam kayak istri aja xD**

 **kim ariellink : Iya dekatnya karena Nigou plus Kisedai juga sih... soalnya mereka kan sering2 narik Kuroko, jadi bakal sering ketemu ama pelatihnya tuh.**

 **Indah605 : Ah makasih reviewnya :'3 ini udah dilanjut yaaa**

 **Deidara : wakakaka apa boleh buat, daripada berteduh dan gak tau kapan berhentinya mending nyolong payung orang, hmm.. Saya juga merasa kuroko masih muka datar gitu, blm keluar ekspresinya... soalnya kan masih baru2 gitu xD**

 **Guestt: ah makasih reviewnya, ini sudah update :'D**

 **Yuni chan : Makasih banget kalau sukaa.. ini udah update silahkan nikmati ^^**

 **Terimakasih kalian yang telah mereview fict absurdku ini x'D semoga gak bosan ya bacanya hahaha.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Mind to Review?**

 _ **_Pinkuru_**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuroko No Sutori**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **RATE T**

 **Romance, Friendship, Drama, (a little bit Humor, maybe)  
**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Sutori** **© Pinkuru**

 **Warning! Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading!**

Kuroko mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pensilnya di meja, wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir keras, mimik mukanya yang datar biasa kini menjadi datar serius.

"Ng… kalau begini—hasilnya apa akan seperti ini?" katanya sambil menulis-nulis sesuatu di kertas putih. Ia pun terlihat serius dengan soal yang di berikan oleh _sensei_ nya. Sesungguhnya, Mata Kuroko udah sangat lelah mengerjakan soal-soal ini, baru saja 25 soal… dirinya ingin menyerah. Sekilas ia berpikir, bagaimana nasib murid lain jika mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih darinya? Mungkin mereka akan nangis berdarah sambil sujud mohon ampun.

Saat Kuroko lagi sibuk bergelut dengan soalnya, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi seperti pintu dibuka dari luar ruangan Akashi. Kuroko agak sedikit terkejut lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara itu.

"Sei- _chan_ , kau didalam?" panggil orang itu, ia pun menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam mencari keberadaan seseorang yang ia panggil—apa tadi? Sei- _chan_?

Tubuh orang itu masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam ruangan Akashi, tak lupa ia menutup pintunya kembali dengan pelan, Kuroko juga melihat ia membawa dua buku tebal di tangannya.

' _Bukankah itu—Mibuchi-sensei, kan?'_ batinnya meyakinkan bahwa orang yang dia lihat itu adalah gurunya yang pernah mengajar di kelasnya, ada perlu apa ia kesini?

"Ah, aku lupa… dia pasti sedang ada di gedung basket, lebih baik aku taruh saja bukunya di lemari," katanya. Mibuchi langsung berjalan menuju rak-rak buku dan menyusun dua buku tebal itu dengan rapi disana.

Sesungguhnya Mibuchi tidak menyadari bahwa Kuroko berada disana, jadi si makhluk halus—maksudnya Kuroko memilih untuk berdiam diri. Dari pada ia mengagetkan orang, siapa tahu ia punya penyakit jantung, bisa gawat.

Saat gurunya—Mibuchi, selesai menyusun buku di rak itu, ia pun berbalik ingin keluar. Tapi alangkah kagetnya saat ia berbalik dan tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa ada orang selain dirinya didalam.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa ada di ruangan Sei—Akashi- _sensei_?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut. Wah, bahkan ia masih bisa salah menyebut panggilan untuk Akashi.

' _Eh, ternyata ia menyadariku?'_ Wajar saja Mibuchi menyadarinya, saat ia berbalik matanya langsung melihat ke meja dan kursi tempat Akashi duduk dan di depan kursi milik Akashi terdapat satu orang manusia tengah duduk disitu. Gimana gak terkejut? Saat posisinya lagi sendiri, ternyata ada Kuroko yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan wajah datarnya. Orang pasti suka salah kira bahwa Kuroko itu mirip seperti hantu.

"Ah, _sumimasen_ , telah mengagetkanmu, _sensei_. Saya disini karena sedang dihukum oleh Akashi-sa—err maksud saya Akashi- _sensei_." Kenapa Kuroko jadi ikut-ikutan salah memanggil panggilan untuk Akashi?

"O..oh… malang sekali nasibmu, um-?" Mibuchi berhenti sebentar karena ia bingung harus dipanggil apa orang yang dihadapannya ini.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, _desu_." Cepat-cepat Kuroko memperkenalkan diri.

"Kuroko- _chan_."

— _chan_?

"Ano, _sensei_ … saya ini laki-laki tulen." Kuroko bermaksud meralat panggilan yang gurunya berikan kepadanya.

Mibuchi tertawa, "Aku lebih senang memanggilmu, Kuroko- _chan_." Ia mengedipkan mata kanannya, saat itu juga Kuroko langsung merinding mendadak. Kenapa gurunya ini suka sekali mengedip-ngedipkan matanya?

"O..kay." Kuroko pasrah dan akhirnya menyetujui bahwa namanya resmi dipanggil Kuroko- _chan_ oleh Mibuchi. Ia juga sudah mulai terbiasa nama-namanya dipanggil dengan sebutan yang aneh.

"Jadi—masalah apa yang kau buat apa kepada Sei—ehem! Akashi- _sensei_?" Mibuchi berdehem, ia hampir saja salah menyebut panggilan untuk Akashi lagi, jika di depan murid tidak mungkin Mibuchi memanggil Akashi dengan panggilan sayangnya kan? Bisa-bisa ia disiksa pakai gunting rumput karena telah menodai _image_ -nya Akashi yang _cool_ dan terkenal menyeramkan.

"Tidak apa _sensei_ , saya juga sudah mendengarnya," kata Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Eh?" Mibuchi terlihat tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Kuroko.

"—Sei- _chan_?" Kuroko mengulangi. Ia hampir saja ingin tertawa, tidak menyangka bahwa gurunya yang rada gila dan menyeramkan itu ternyata mempunyai nama panggilan yang lucu dan imut.

"Waaa! Kuroko- _chan_! Aku mohon jika kamu dendam dengan—Akashi- _sensei_ , jangan mengejeknya dengan nama itu, bisa-bisa nyawaku melayang!" katanya sambil panik, ia pun langsung berlari mendekat dan menutup mulut Kuroko sebentar, lalu melepaskannya setelah Mibuchi selesai berbicara.

Kuroko diam saja, sebenarnya tidak peduli sih dengan nyawa gurunya. Toh, ia juga baru kenal dengan gurunya yang satu ini. Tapi karena malaikat Kuroko yang memenangkan sesi(?) ini, akhirnya ia memilih untuk menjaga rahasia dan tidak akan mengejek Akashi dengan panggilan seperti itu walau nantinya Akashi membuat ia kesal.

"Baiklah, _sensei_. Saya tidak akan mengatakannya dengan siapapun," kata Kuroko dengan janji. Mibuchi bernafas lega.

"Terimakasih, Kuroko- _chan_. Aku sudah terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sei- _chan_ ," katanya sambil tersenyum.

" _Ano_ … kenapa _sensei_ memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu? Apakah Akashi- _sensei_ tidak mempermasalahkannya?" tanyanya, gini-gini juga Kuroko bisa penasaran.

"Oh, soal itu karena Sei- _chan_ mempunyai sisi yang manis makanya cocok dipanggil seperti itu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata kanannya. Rasanya Kuroko ingin menyolok matanya supaya ia tidak terlalu sering mengedip, tapi ingat! Kuroko masih menjadi anak yang baik, tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal seperti itu.

 _'Sisi manis darimana? Ia bahkan terlihat seperti singa buas atau ular mematikan atau raja iblis yang turun dari neraka.'_ Kejam sekali kau, Kuroko.

"Ah, Sei- _chan_ memang jarang memperlihatkan sisi manisnya, tapi jika Kuroko- _chan_ bisa dekat dengannya, ia pasti akan menunjukkannya," katanya lagi, sepertinya ia bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko. Lama-kelamaan ia seperti Akashi yang suka membaca pikiran orang lain.

Siapa juga yang mau dekat-dekat dengan guru seperti dia? Orang yang masih waras mungkin akan berpikir tiga kali lipat untuk dekat dengannya.

Hei hei, Kuroko… kau seperti menyindir para _Kisedai_ dan orang yang ada dihadapanmu ini, mereka kan juga terlihat dekat dengan Akashi. Dan kau juga seperti menyindir dirimu sendiri, Kuroko. Apa kau lupa bahwa kau sekarang lumayan dekat dengannya?

"Oh ya, Kuroko- _chan_... kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan dari _sensei_ mu ini." Kuroko mengerutkan alisnya sejenak, setelah itu ia langsung sadar maksud perkataan Mibuchi yang mana.

"Tadi di kelas saya melawan Akashi-s _ensei_ ," katanya dengan tenang.

"Melawan?" Mibuchi membelalakkan matanya, terkejut mendengar perkataan Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil, "Maksud saya... saat Akashi- _sensei_ menyuruh saya untuk mengerjakan soal yang ia tulis di papan, saya menolaknya dengan tegas, tetapi sepertinya Akashi- _sensei_ bukan tipe orang yang senang dibantah," ujarnya.

Mibuchi mengangguk-angguk kecil sambil memegang dagunya, " _Sou ka_ , karena perkataan Sei- _chan_ itu absolut jadi perkataannya tidak bisa dan tidak boleh dibantah," katanya. Kuroko diam saja, lagipula dia sudah tahu bahwa perkataan Akashi pantang untuk dibantah.

"Oh ya Kuroko- _chan_ , apa Sei- _chan_ memberimu banyak soal? Mau kubantu?" tawar Mibuchi, sungguh guru yang sangat baik, Kuroko bersyukur masih ada guru yang seperti ini di sekolahnya.

"Tidak usah _sensei_ , sebentar lagi sudah selesai, lagipula Akashi- _sensei_ tidak terlalu banyak memberiku soal." Sayang sekali Kuroko menolaknya, ia juga merasa segan jika ada yang membantunya, karena ia juga sedang di hukum.

"Wah~ sepertinya kau beruntung, Sei- _chan_ tidak memberimu banyak soal," katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko dengan gemas, membuat rambut Kuroko menjadi berantakan.

Yah Kuroko juga bersyukur karena hukuman untuk dirinya tidak lah terlalu berat.

" _Sensei_ , _yamette kudasai_ ," katanya sambil memegang lengan Mibuchi, guru itu pun langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari kepalanya.

"Rambutmu halus juga ya Kuroko- _chan_ ," katanya sambil mengedipkan matanya, lagi-lagi. Ia pun melirik ke jam tangan miliknya, "Sudah jam segini? Aku harus balik ke ruanganku, kutinggal tidak apa, Kuroko- _chan_?" Kuroko mengangguk kecil, "Tak apa, _sensei_..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu semangat mengerjakan soalmu ya~ Kuroko- _chan_ ~." Dia pun melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan ke pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut, lalu setelah ia keluar dari ruangan ia pun menutup pintunya kembali meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih berdiri menatap ke arah pintu.

 _'Guru yang aneh.'_ Kuroko kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Dari luar terlihat Mibuchi menyandarkan punggungnya di depan pintu ruangan Akashi, ia terlihat sedang berpikir serius. "Kuroko Tetsuya, hm... " gumamnya, setelah itu ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Akashi.

.

Saat ini Kuroko sedang berjalan melewati lorong sekolah untuk menuju ke gedung basket tempat gurunya berada, ia mengambil hp nya dan melihat waktu yang tertera di hpnya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 05 lewat 45 menit, itu artinya Kuroko telah menyelesaikan soal yang Akashi berikan sebelum waktunya habis. Ia pun berlari kecil, bergegas untuk kesana sebelum waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

Setelah sampai di gedung tersebut dengan nafas memburu, ia pun mendorong pelan pintu dan bergegas masuk kedalam, saat ia masuk ke dalam. Ternyata ruangan itu telah kosong, membuat Kuroko kebingungan karena tidak ada satupun orang di dalam gedung itu kecuali beberapa minuman kosong yang tergeletak di bangku tersebut.

' _Mereka semua ada dimana?'_

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

"Aomine! Oper bolanya kepadaku!" teriak Kagami dengan semangat, Aomine langsung mengoper bolanya ke Kagami. Kagami yang mendapatkan bola tersebut langsung segera berlari menuju ring lawan. Saat ia ingin melompat untuk memasukkan bola, dua orang tim lawan menghadangnya, tidak membiarkan Kagami untuk mencetak skor.

Saat ini mereka tengah mengadakan latihan tanding antara tim inti dengan tim kedua, jika tim kedua berhasil mengalahkan tim inti, maka mereka akan berkesempatan bisa masuk kedalam tim inti.

Tetapi tentu saja _Kisedai_ tidak akan mengalah atau membiarkan mereka menang, walau hanya pertandingan melawan sesama anggota tim basket Teiko, apalagi Akashi memberikan pesan yang mengerikan kepada mereka jika mereka sengaja mengalah.

' _Sial!'_ Kagami merasa bahwa tangan lawan tersebut terus bergerak untuk merebut bola itu, sedangkan waktu tinggal menit terakhir menandakan pertandingan akan berakhir.

"Kagami- _cchi_!" teriak Kise dari kejauhan.

"Bakagami, ayo masukkan bolanya!" Kagami yang menyadari itu langsung tersenyum seperti meremehkan, ia langsung melompat tinggi diikuti oleh dua lawannya.

"Heh! Dua orang tidak akan cukup menghalangiku!" katanya dengan percaya diri, tangan lawan itu telah menyentuh bola tidak membiarkan bola itu masuk ke ringnya, tetapi Kagami tidak gentar dengan kekuatannya. ia pun langsung mendorong bola tersebut dengan kekuatannya diikuti teriakan kencang yang keluar dari mulutnya dan akhirnya masuk kedalam ring pada menit terakhir. Dua orang tersebut langsung terjatuh duduk karena tidak kuat menahan beban yang diberikan oleh Kagami.

"Dia… benar-benar sangat kuat," ujar orang itu sambil membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Peluit dibunyikan menandakan pertandingan sudah berakhir dengan tim pertama sebagai pemenang, biarpun lawan mereka adalah tim kedua, tetap saja mereka juga tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Untuk tim kedua... tidak buruk juga," kata Kagami sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu mereka berdua berdiri, dua orang tersebut membalas ulurannya sambil tersenyum.

"Selanjutnya kami pasti akan mengalahkan kalian dan masuk ke tim inti," balasnya, Kagami hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Akan kutunggu," jawabnya demikian.

"Kagami- _cchi_!" Kise pun langsung melompat ke punggung Kagami dan memeluknya, membuat ia mau tidak mau langsung menahan beban dari si pemuda pirang itu .

"Oi, Kise! Kau berat! Menyingkir dariku!" protes Kagami, sedangkan Kise hanya tertawa senang. Aomine langsung mendekati mereka berdua dan merangkul Kagami yang masih menahan beban saat Kise menaiki punggungnya.

"Yay~." Tiba-tiba Murasakibara mendekati mereka bertiga lalu melompat untuk memeluk Kagami.

 **Bruk!**

Karena badannya yang besar dan tinggi, mengakibatkan mereka bertiga ditimpa oleh Murasakibara. "OI! Murasakibara! Menyingkir dariku, kau sangat berat!" teriak Aomine tidak terima dia ditimpa oleh pemuda ungu itu.

" _Aho_! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, menahan beban kalian bertiga sungguh sangat berat tahu!" teriak Kagami tidak mau kalah, karena posisinya yang berada paling bawah.

"Murasakibara- _cchi_ berat— _ssu_ …" rengek Kise. Midorima hanya melihat mereka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar… seperti anak kecil saja— _nodayo_." Orang-orang yang berada di dalam gedung tersebut hanya bisa ber _sweatdrop_ ria melihat tingkah laku mereka berempat yang seperti anak kecil.

" _Yatta_ ~ mereka menang." Momoi melompat dengan riang, ia sangat yakin bahwa tim nya akan menang, walau kekuatan mereka belum dikatakan sempurna. Sedangkan Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis, puas melihat kerjasama anggota timnya yang lumayan meningkat . Mereka pun langsung berjalan menuju tempat Akashi dan Momoi berada, lalu satu persatu mengambil air untuk diminum.

"Daiki, Taiga, Atsushi, Shintarou dan Ryouta… aku ikut senang karena kerjasama kalian mulai meningkat," kata Akashi sambil tersenyum, membuat yang lain pun ikut tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah… latihan cukup sampai disini, kita lanjutkan besok…" katanya lagi, diikuti oleh anggukan dari tim _Kisedai_ beserta Momoi.

"Selamat ya atas kemenangan kalian," Kuroko memberi selamat kepada mereka semua. Eh? Dia muncul dari mana ya?

"Hahaha terimakasih Kuroko—" Tiba-tiba Kagami sadar bahwa ia mengatakan nama yang seharusnya tidak ada disini, mereka semua pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara tersebut.

Eh?

"KUROKO- _CCHI_?!" teriak Kise saat ia melihat pemuda berambut biru itu telah berdiri di samping dia dan Aomine, mereka semua terkejut dengan kedatangan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba… termasuk Momoi dan Akashi, mereka benar-benar tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Tetsu?!"

"Kuro- _chin_ ~."

" _Doumo_ …" Kuroko membungkuk dengan sopan, ia sudah biasa melihat ekspresi terkejut dari teman-temannya. Kagami dengan kelakuanb iasanya itu langsung meremas kepala Kuroko, karena pemuda ini sengaja mengejutkan mereka semua.

"Kuroko- _teme_! Kubilang berapa kali jangan suka mengejutkan kami semua!" kata Kagami dengan geram.

" _Ittai_ Kagami- _kun_ ," jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya, ia sudah biasa dengan kelakuan Kagami yang suka meremas kepalanya.

"Tetsu- _kun_ … sejak kapan kamu ada disini?" Momoi bertanya, Kuroko berpikir sebentar. "Semenjak Kagami- _kun_ memasukkan bola kedalam ring dalam detik terakhir," ujarnya.

"Sudah selama itu— _ssu_?!" Akashi hanya diam mengamati Kuroko dengan mereka berenam yang tengah mengerumuninya. Ia menjadi penasaran dengan pemuda yang memiliki mata biru langit ini, hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis membuat ia seperti mempunyai keahlian yang unik.

"Bicara soal itu, Kuroko! Bagaimana hukumanmu? Apa Akashi melukaimu?" tanya Kagami dengan nada sedikit panik. Kuroko mengernyit, terluka?

"Benar juga, Kuroko- _cchi_ baik-baik saja _—ssu_?" tanya Kise sambil meraba-raba tubuh Kuroko memastikan bahwa temannya ini baik-baik saja, Aomine _facepalm_ seketika.

"Kise singkirkan tanganmu itu! Tetsu, apa Akashi memberikanmu hukuman yang aneh-aneh?" giliran Aomine yang bertanya.

"Kuro- _chin_ yang sabar ya~ Aka- _chin_ kadang terlalu berlebihan orangnya." Murasakibara ikut membuka mulutnya.

"Tetsu- _kun_! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kupikir kau akan pingsan di ruang Akashi- _san_ karena ia menyiksamu," kata Momoi sambil memeluk Kuroko seenaknya dan memasang wajah iba. Mereka berlima tidak sadar atau mungkin sadar, bahwa Akashi mendengar jelas perkataan mereka yang seolah-olah Akashi menyiksa anak orang, walau memang fakta.

"Ehem! Apakah kalian tidak sadar bahwa Akashi- _sensei_ tersinggung dengan perkataan kalian _—nodayo_?" Midorima menginterupsi, membuat mereka semua tersadar dan menutup mulutnya masing-masing.

 **CKRIS!**

Akashi memainkan guntingnya, dengan gerakan patah-patah mereka melirik ke belakang dan melihat Akashi tengah melotot dan mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat, jujur saja ia merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan murid-muridnya. "Kalian tidak sopan," katanya dengan nada seram, membuat ia semakin mirip seperti raja iblis dari neraka.

" _Eto_ , Akashi- _cchi_..." Kise mulai mundur menjauh, bermaksud ingin kabur, begitu pula dengan yang lain.

Kuroko yang melihat Akashi siap-siap ingin menyiksa muridnya malah mendekatinya, " _Ano_ , _sensei_ … soal-soalnya sudah saya selesaikan," katanya sambil memberi lembaran soal tersebut kepada Akashi, sang guru terdiam, aura hitam yang mengelilinginya pudar seketika, ia melirik kertas yang disodorkan oleh Kuroko. Para _Kisedai_ langsung bernafas lega, tidak jadi disiksa~

Akashi mengambil kertas itu, "Apa soal yang kuberikan itu susah?" Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, jika ada buku yang _sensei_ berikan." Jawaban yang sangat jujur.

"He? Kuro- _chin_ bisa mengerjakan soal itu? _Sugoi_ ~." Murasakibara memujinya.

"Benarkah Kuroko- _cchi_? Ternyata Kuroko- _cchi_ lebih pintar dari Midorima- _cchi_ — _ssu_."

Midorima yang mendengar itu langsung melayangkan protes, "Apa kau bilang— _nanodayo_?!" Kise menyengir lalu memberikan tanda 'V' kepada Midorima.

" _Iie desu_ … _sensei_ juga membantuku, jadi saya tidak terlalu susah mengerjakannya."

"Akashi- _cchi_ membantumu?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sudah itu tidak penting, yang jelas Tetsuya… jangan mengulangi perbuatanmu lagi di dalam kelas," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis, diikuti oleh anggukan dari Kuroko. " _Wakarimashita_ , _sensei_ …" _Kisedai_ syok, jarang-jarang pelatihnya bisa ramah kepada orang lain.

' _Tumben Akashi melembut?'_ batin para _Kisedai_ bersamaan—minus Murasakibara.

"Kalian berlima segeralah berganti baju lalu segera pulang kerumah karena besok kalian harus latihan lagi," ujar sang pelatih kepada mereka di ikuti oleh anggukan dari mereka semua.

"Oh ya, hari ini ayo kita ke minimarket untuk membeli eskrim!" usul Kise kepada yang lain.

"Aku juga ingin membeli _maibou_ ~," timpal Murasakibara.

"Ah! Tetsu- _kun_ ayo ikut!" Momoi pun langsung memeluk lengan Kuroko dengan erat.

" _Sumimasen_ … hari ini aku tidak bisa, aku ada urusan yang penting…" jawab Kuroko, membuat yang lain mendengarnya langsung lesu.

"He…? Kuroko- _cchi_ ada urusan apa?" tanya Kise dengan wajah memelas.

"Tetsu- _kun_ tidak bisa ikut ya?" tanya Momoi yang masih memeluk lengan Kuroko.

"Sudahlah kalau Kuroko ada urusan jangan dipaksa— _nodayo_ ," kata Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamata miliknya. Akashi hanya diam saat mendengarkan percakapan mereka, "Pastikan besok kalian tidak datang terlambat," katanya lalu berjalan keluar dari pintu tersebut, mereka semua langsung membalas perkataan pelatihnya.

Kuroko yang melihat Akashi telah hilang dari pandangan langsung membungkuk kepada mereka semua bermaksud pamit. "Kalau begitu aku juga harus pamit, _jaa minna-san_ …"

"Ah… Tetsu- _kun_."

"Eh… tunggu Kuroko- _cchi_ —" Kuroko langsung berlari kecil keluar dari gedung tersebut.

"Kuro- _chin_ sudah pergi~," kata Murasakibara dengan nadanya yang malas.

"Dia ada urusan apa sih, kenapa terburu-buru sekali," timpal Kagami.

"Sepertinya urusan yang sangat penting, lebih baik kita segera ganti baju…" lanjut Aomine, mereka pun menurut lalu pergi menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju mereka.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Pintu diketuk perlahan oleh pemuda bersurai biru muda sambil membawa beberapa kantung berisi belanjaan nya yang ia beli dari minimarket sepulang dari sekolahnya, ternyata urusan yang Kuroko maksud adalah berkunjung kerumah gurunya untuk sekedar mengurusi anjing yang kemarin ia pungut. Terlihat dari belanjaan yang ia bawa, semuanya berisi keperluan untuk anjing kecilnya.

Pintu di buka pelan oleh sang pemilik… Kuroko langsung menundukkan kepalanya. " _Konbanwa_ , _sensei_ …" pemuda yang memiliki mata _heterochromatic_ hanya memandang lurus kepada orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Masuklah," perintahnya diikuti oleh anggukan kecil dari Kuroko, ia pun langsung masuk kedalam dan melepas sepatunya.

"Guk!" anjing kecil tersebut menyadari hal itu langsung melompat ke pelukan Kuroko, membuat Kuroko membungkukkan badannya lalu merentangkan tangannya untuk menangkap anjing kecil itu. Anjing itu pun langsung menjilat pipi Kuroko yang tengah dipeluknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kuroko kepada anjing tersebut, anjing itu hanya menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan senang.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tawar Akashi, walau Akashi berhati iblis, ia masih punya sopan santun menawarkan sebuah minuman untuk tamunya. Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ia tidak enak jika gurunya membuatkan ia minuman padahal gurunya tidak mengundang dia untuk bertamu.

"Tidak usah, _sensei_ … saya kesini hanya untuk memberinya makan saja," katanya sambil membawa beberapa belanjanya ke dalam sambil menggendong anjing tersebut.

"Hm, baiklah."

" _Sensei_ … saya pinjam dapurnya, boleh?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

Akashi mengangguk singkat, "Jangan sampai berantakan, karena aku baru membereskannya." lalu ia melesat ke ruang tengah tempat ia beristirahat sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

 _'Membereskannya?'_ Kuroko berdiam sebentar lalu ia pun berniat masuk ke dalam dapur untuk mengurusi anjingnya itu.

Selama 15 menit Kuroko mengurus anjing kecilnya di dapur. Setelah selesai, ia pun menyusul Akashi yang berada di ruang tengah sambil membawa dua cangkir berisi coklat panas. Ia melihat Akashi tengah berkutat kepada laptop nya dan beberapa berkas sedikit berserakan di atas meja. Kuroko langsung meletakkan secangkir coklat panas di atas mejanya, Akashi yang menyadari itu langsung melihat ke arah Kuroko.

"Apa _sensei_ suka coklat panas?" tanya Kuroko memastikan.

"Tidak terlalu, tapi aku bisa meminumnya," katanya lalu ia pun memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah laptopnya. Kuroko hanya diam sambil meminum coklat panas yang ia buat, ia tidak mau mengganggu gurunya karena akan berakibat fatal baginya.

"Oh ya _sensei_ … terimakasih untuk bajunya." Kuroko mengambil baju milik Akashi dari tas nya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja dekat laptop milik Akashi.

"Hm…"

Sekitar 20 menit mereka berdua terdiam, Akashi masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sedangkan Kuroko sibuk mengelus anjing kecil itu yang sedang tidur dipahanya. Jujur saja… Kuroko agak canggung dengan suasana sunyi seperti ini, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin buru-buru pulang karena masih ingin bersama anjing kecilnya.

"Kau tidak memberinya nama?" tanya Akashi memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Eh? Nama? Em… saya tidak tahu harus memberinya nama apa," kata Kuroko sambil tetap mengelus anjing tersebut, Akashi menolehkan kepalanya menatap pemuda yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau memeliharanya tetapi tidak memberinya nama," Akashi mendengus pelan.

"Saya tidak mendapatkan ide untuk memberinya nama, mungkin besok saya akan mencari nama untuknya." Kini tangan Kuroko sibuk mengelus kaki anjing itu membuatnya sedikit merasa geli.

"Oh…" Akashi kembali berhadapan dengan laptopnya.

"Tetsuya…" tiba-tiba Akashi memanggil namanya, membuat pemuda berambut biru muda itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Akashi yang tatapannya berfokus kepada laptop miliknya.

"Ya, _sensei_?"

"Sudah kubilang jika berada diluar pelajaran berhenti bersikap formal dihadapanku dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu," katanya lagi, Kuroko terdiam sebentar. " _Ha'i_ , Akashi- _san_ …" Kuroko heran kenapa jika berada diluar kelas, gurunya ini malah tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan _sensei_. Bahkan kemarin sempat menyuruh Kuroko memanggil namanya tanpa memakai tambahan dibelakang, tapi ia menolak tentunya karena Kuroko bukanlah Aomine yang memang sedikit kurang ajar memanggil Akashi dengan namanya saja.

"Kenapa Akashi- _san_ tidak terlalu suka dengan panggilan itu?" tanya Kuroko, ia sedikit penasaran.

"Hanya orang yang sudah kuakui yang kusuruh memanggilku seperti itu," kata Akashi sambil meminum coklat hangat yang disuguhkan oleh Kuroko.

' _Akui?'_ Kuroko tidak mengerti dengan perkataan dari gurunya. Maksudnya hanya orang yang sudah di akui? Memangnya Akashi mengakui Kuroko sebagai apa?

"Sudahlah tidak penting untuk dibahas," kata Akashi lagi seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko yang tengah memikirkan perkataan dari Akashi. Kuroko kembali terdiam… ia melirik hpnya dan melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul set 8 malam.

"Tetsuya… kudengar sewaktu SMP kau sempat ikut klub basket," kata Akashi, Kuroko hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, lagi-lagi masa lalunya dibalas.

" _Ha'i_..." Kuroko hanya menjawab sekedarnya, ia menjadi malas jika membahas tentang basket.

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai masalah dengan olahraga itu." Kuroko hanya terdiam, memang benar yang dikatakan Akashi. Dia mempunyai sedikit masalah dengan basket, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak bermain lagi.

"Biar kutebak… Kise- _kun_ yang mengatakannya?" Kuroko bertanya.

"Tidak juga," jawabnya. Kuroko menatap datar tapi bisa ditebak ia sedikit bingung maksud dari jawaban Akashi.

"Jika Akashi- _san_ menyuruhku untuk masuk, aku akan menolaknya dengan senang hati," ucap Kuroko. Akashi memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menatap pemuda yang ada disampingnya. Mata _heterochromatic_ bertemu dengan _baby blue_.

"Aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengan _skill_ yang kau miliki," Akashi masih menatap Kuroko dengan tatapannya yang tajam membuat Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia merasa gugup jika Akashi mulai menatapnya dengan serius.

"Aku tidak mempunyai _skill_ yang Akashi- _san_ maksud…" kata Kuroko sambil sibuk memperhatikan anjing kecilnya yang masih tertidur dipahanya, ia kembali mengelus kepala anjing itu yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

"Aku tidak percaya," katanya lagi. Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya heran, kenapa gurunya jadi pemaksa seperti teman-temannya itu?

"Aku tidak—"

"Jangan membohongiku, Tetsuya."

"Tapi, Akashi- _san_ —"

"Tetsuya." Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal, kenapa gurunya hobi sekali memotong pembicaraannya?

"Baiklah, Akashi- _san_ … aku memang mempunyai _skill_ —mungkin," katanya dengan nada ragu.

"Kenapa harus ada kata mungkin?" Akashi bertanya.

"Em—aku tidak yakin itu bisa dibilang _skill_."

Akashi menutup laptopnya dengan pelan, "Besok kau harus menunjukkannya kepadaku," katanya sambil menaruh laptop miliknya ke dalam tas hitam.

"Menunjukkan?" Kuroko mengulangi perkataan Akashi karena ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan gurunya.

"Ya." Kuroko berpikir sebentar berusaha mencerna perkataan gurunya itu, semenit kemudian ia menyadari maksud dari perkataan Akashi.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau," tolak Kuroko dengan cepat.

"Kenapa? Hanya menunjukkan saja kan?"

"Tidak, Akashi- _san_ … aku tidak bisa bermain basket lagi," tolak Kuroko, Akashi langsung menatap mata biru muda itu dengan tajam.

"Kau harus, Tetsuya."

"Tidak mau, Akashi- _san_... dan lagi itu akan sia-sia," katanya dengan nada lirih. Akashi hanya menatapnya lurus, "Aku tidak peduli soal itu, yang jelas aku ingin melihatnya," perintahnya, membuat Kuroko sedikit geram.

"Aku sudah berhenti bermain, jadi jangan memerintahku, Akashi- _san_."

"Kau membantahku, Tetsuya?" Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, ia tidak suka jika perintahnya dibantah, karena perkataannya adalah mutlak.

"Ya!" Kuroko melipat tangannya di dadanya, wah… wah… ternyata Kuroko berani membantah perkataannya.

"Heh, kau tahu apa konsekuensinya jika kau membantahku?" tanya Akashi dengan seringaiannya yang mengerikan itu, Kuroko bergidik.

"A-aku…" Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Jika Akashi- _san_ tidak terima dengan penolakanku, aku siap diberi beratus-ratus soal untuk dikerjakan!" katanya lagi dengan nada sedikit membentak, membuat Akashi terdiam mendengarkan perkataan muridnya, heh… berani juga. Akashi semakin tertarik dengan pemuda mungil yang ada disampingnya, ia penasaran luar dalam dari diri pemuda itu.

"Guk!" anjing kecil itu berusaha menengahi mereka berdua, karena menurutnya… dua pemuda itu tengah bertengkar kecil. Akashi menatap anjing kecil itu sebentar lalu berganti menatap Kuroko yang disampingnya dengan tatapan yang tajam, seringai Akashi semakin melebar.

' _Menarik…'_ perlahan Akashi mendekat ke pemuda itu lalu—

 **Bruk!**

Akashi mendorong bahunya keras hingga Kuroko terbaring di sofa dengan Akashi diatasnya. Kuroko membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan pelakuan gurunya itu. Ini seperti _sexual harassment_!

Akashi masih dengan seringaiannya yang seram, ia terkekeh pelan melihat wajah muridnya yang tadi berani kini menatapnya dengan tatapan horror. Padahal ia hanya bermaksud sedikit mengerjai—atau lebih tepatnya menakuti muridnya ini.

Akashi mengeliminasikan jaraknya, mendekat ke wajah Kuroko, tangan Kuroko sibuk mendorong dada Akashi dengan pelan. Menyadari itu, Akashi lalu mengunci dua pergelangan tangannya di atas kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus leher putih milik Kuroko, Kuroko makin menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Akashi- _san_! Ini tidak lucu!" teriak Kuroko sambil memberontak, Akashi semakin menguatkan genggamannya, membuat Kuroko sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bergurau, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan senyum remehnya, ia terlihat senang saat ia mengerjai muridnya ini.

"Walau Akashi- _san_ bersikeras tetap menyuruhku bermain basket aku tetap akan menolaknya!" kata Kuroko dengan nada keras, mendengar itu… Akashi hanya terdiam, memandangnya dengan wajah datar namun tatapannya tajam. Ho… ternyata muridnya yang biasanya tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi di wajahnya, bisa menatap Akashi dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

' _Keras kepala—eh?'_

"Tetsuya, apa kau membenci basket?" Akashi melonggarkan genggamannya, Kuroko lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Akashi dan mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang terlihat memerah.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak berani menatap Akashi yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya. "Tidak tahu…" kata Kuroko dengan nada pelan, membuat alis Akashi berkerut.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau menyentuhnya lagi," kata Kuroko sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, kedua tangannya tetap berontak kecil walau Kuroko sudah tahu, semakin ia berontak maka genggaman Akashi akan semakin erat.

"Apa kau mempunyai masalah dengan basket, hm?" Kuroko menggeleng, "Bukan urusan, Akashi- _san_ …" jawabnya dengan nada kesal, Akashi terkekeh pelan.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Kuroko—kesal.

"Tidak."

"Bisakah Akashi- _san_ menyingkir dariku, aku merasa risih…" kata Kuroko dengan nada ketus, jujur ia merasa risih dengan posisi seperti ini, rasanya ia ingin meninju wajah gurunya itu. Akashi yang menyadari itu rasanya ingin tertawa keras, tetapi tidak mungkin ia tertawa seperti itu karena _image_ harus tetap dijaga, mengingat ia adalah Akashi Seijuuro, seorang pemuda yang sukses dan sempurna dari luar dalam jangan lupakan _absolute_ nya, kecuali tingg—maaf sepertinya kata itu terlalu tabu untuk dikatakan.

Akashi melepaskan genggaman tangan milik Kuroko lalu menyingkir dari atas tubuh Kuroko membuat si pemuda bersurai biru muda itu bernafas lega, ia berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang seperti ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Oke, Kuroko masih terlihat normal… ia masih menyukai perempuan yang sifatnya dewasa, berhati lembut dan halus. Kuroko langsung beranjak dari sofanya, lalu mengambil tas nya yang tergeletak dibawah sofa disamping ia duduk.

"Mau kemana?" Akashi bertanya saat melihat Kuroko beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kuroko sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, "Pulang." Lalu buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama, anjing kecil itu dengan senang hati mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mendengar itu, Akashi langsung beranjak dari sofanya dan pergi menyusul Kuroko yang tengah memakai sepatunya, heh… ternyata muridnya berani merajuk kepadanya.

"Aku belum menyuruhmu pulang," kata Akashi sambil melipat tangannya didadanya dan bersandar di dinding sambil melihat Kuroko yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Ini sudah malam, nanti ibuku mencariku," ujarnya. Akashi terkekeh… anak mami rupanya.

"Percakapan kita belum selesai," kata Akashi lagi, Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap Akashi. "Percakapan apa? Kalau soal tadi aku menolak." Dia melanjutkan aktifitasnya mengikat tali sepatunya, setelah ia selesai mengikat tali sepatunya ia pun beranjak dari duduknya lalu membungkuk dengan sopan, "Aku pamit…" katanya sambil membungkuk.

"Biar ku antar," tawar Akashi, Kuroko langsung menolak. " _Daijoubu_ … aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Yakin?" Akashi kembali bertanya, tapi pertanyaannya seperti menyindir Kuroko. "Sangat yakin, karena aku bukan perempuan," ucap Kuroko seakan mengerti maksud pertanyaan dari Akashi.

Akashi hanya mendengus geli, "Baiklah."

"Guk!" anjing kecil itu kembali menggonggong seolah ia tahu bahwa majikannya akan pergi, Kuroko menjongkokkan tubuhnya… merendahkan tingginya, ia pun mengelus kepala anjing itu dengan pelan.

"Besok aku akan kesini lagi," ujarnya, anjing itu hanya bergelayut manja di tangan Kuroko. Lalu Kuroko melepaskan tangan tersebut dan kembali berdiri.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih dan selamat malam, Akashi- _san_." Kuroko membuka pintu apartement milik Akashi lalu menutupnya dengan pelan, meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terdiam dengan anjing kecil itu yang masih setia duduk didepan pintu.

"Kupastikan kau tidak akan membantahku lagi, Tetsuya…" gumamnya lalu ia pun berjalan masuk kedalam bermaksud untuk tidur karena matanya sudah sedikit mengantuk.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

"Ryouta! Taiga! Daiki! Kalian bertiga lari keliling lapangan bola 25 kali!" teriak Akashi yang sekarang masuk ke mode kejamnya, membuat mereka bertiga memasang wajah kesal.

"Tap—" Kise sempat melayangkan protesnya sebelum kata-katanya dipotong cepat oleh Akashi.

 **CKRIS!**

"Lakukan atau kutambah menjadi 50 kali!" Mereka bertiga langsung mengangguk cepat dan keluar dari gedung itu lalu ke tempat lapangan bola untuk berlari.

"Aka- _chin_ lagi _badmood_ kah?" Murasakibara berbisik ke Midorima yang sedang memegang bolanya bersiap untuk melakukan _shoot_.

"Sepertinya begitu— _nodayo_ , dan kau…Murasakibara! Jangan makan saat latihan sedang berlangsung!"

"Aku lapar, Mido- _chin_ ~," kata Murasakibara sambil tetap sibuk makan.

"Atsushi! Ikut lari bersama mereka sebanyak 30 kali!" Tiba-tiba suara Akashi menginterupsinya yang sedang makan, membuat ia membalikkan badannya kebelakang dan melihat Akashi sedang dalam aura yang sangat buruk.

"Emang aku salah apa, Aka- _chin_?" Murasakibara bertanya, ia heran kenapa tiba-tiba pelatihnya menyuruhnya berlari, apalagi sebanyak 30 kali lebih banyak daripada ketiga orang temannya itu. Disuruh berlari 10 kali aja sudah kelelahan mengingat lapangan bola memiliki luas yang luar biasa.

"Kau memakan makananmu saat latihan masih berlangsung! Ini belum waktunya istirahat," ucapnya dengan ketus.

"Tapi, Aka- _chin_ … aku lapaaar…" ucap Murasakibara dengan lesunya, melihat pelatihnya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangar. "Lakukan atau—"

 **CKRIS!**

Akashi kembali mengeluarkan guntingnya bersiap untuk melempar.

"Baik, baik, Aka- _chin_ … aku akan lari!" potong Murasakibara dengan cepat, ia tahu jika ia tidak menuruti perkataan pelatihnya maka ia pasti akan diberi hukuman lebih dari itu.

"Kau juga, Shintarou!"

"Hah?" kacamata Midorima hampir terjatuh saat mendengar pelatih juga menghukumnya, memangnya ia salah apa?

"Kau berbicara dengan Atsushi, jadi kau harus lari sebanyak 20 kali!" Gila! Padahal ia hanya menanggapi Murasakibara yang tengah berbicara kepadanya malah kena hukuman juga, walaupun hanya disuruh lari keliling 20 kali tapi bayangkan sekali lagi lapangan bola yang sangat begitu luas.

"Lakukan, Shintarou." Midorima bergidik lalu mau tidak mau ia menyusul yang lainnya, jadi di gedung itu hanya tinggal Akashi serta Momoi yang sedari tadi diam dan tidak berani berbicara melihat Akashi tengah dalam mood yang buruk. Tiba-tiba sebuah hp berdering membuat Momoi mencari benda tersebut dan ternyata hp itu berada di atas bangku tersebut, ia langsung tahu bahwa hp itu milik pelatihnya dilihat dari warnanya. Momoi mengambil hp itu lalu melihat ada panggilan yang bertuliskan _'Tou-san'_ ternyata dari ayahnya sendiri.

"Akashi- _san_ , hpnya berbunyi…" Momoi pun langsung mendekati pelatihnya, Akashi melirik hp itu sekilas lalu mengacuhkannya.

"Biarkan saja." Ia pun berjalan menuju bangkunya untuk beristirahat sebentar, Momoi yang masih berdiri hanya menatap hp dan pemiliknya secara bergantian. Ia terlihat bingung tapi dia juga tidak mau menanyakan kenapa.

Canggung sekali mengingat dia hanya berduaan dengan pelatihnya yang masih dalam mood yang buruk, sebenarnya Momoi ingin sekali menyusul teman-temannya yang tengah dihukum lari, tetapi ia masih mempunyai hati tidak tega meninggalkan pelatihnya sendirian.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Pintu gedung diketuk pelan membuat Momoi serta Akashi langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara itu.

" _Ano_ —permisi…" mata Momoi langsung berbinar-binar melihat siapa yang datang, ia pun langsung berlari memeluk pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tetsu- _kun_ ~," teriaknya sambil melompat ke arah Kuroko hingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Haa~ Tetsu- _kun_ ternyata kamu datang disaat yang tepat~." Momoi langsung memeluk Kuroko dengan erat.

" _Itte_ —Momoi- _san_ … bisakah segera berdiri dari tubuhku?" pinta Kuroko, ia merasa punggungnya sakit karena menyentuh lantai dan badannya yang terasa berat karena Momoi menimpanya. Momoi yang menyadari itu langsung menyingkir dari tubuhnya membuat pemuda bersurai biru muda itu bernafas lega dan segera bangun dari jatuhnya.

" _A_ pa kegiatan klubmu sudah selesai?" tanya Momoi, Kuroko mengangguk singkat.

" _Minna-san wa_ , _dokoni arimasu ka_?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, ia menyadari bahwa gedung ini terlihat kosong.

" _Eto_ —mereka sedang berlari keliling di lapangan bola," kata Momoi sambil menggarukkan kepalanya.

"Oh… _sou ka_."

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini, Tetsuya?" sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan mereka berdua, Kuroko hanya melihat orang itu dengan tatapan datar tetapi langkahnya sedikit menjauh dari sang _heterochromatic_ , takut-takut ia bakal mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak senonoh lagi darinya.

" _Doumo_ , Akashi- _san_ …" Momoi hanya mengernyit heran saat ia mendengar Kuroko memanggil pelatihnya seperti itu. Akashi membalas sapaan Kuroko dengan anggukan singkat, dalam hati ia tahu bahwa pemuda ini sedikit menghindarinya.

" _Ano_ … Akashi- _san_ hari ini aku tidak bisa berkunjung, malam ini aku harus menemani ibuku berbelanja," ujar Kuroko sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan sepasang mata _heterochromatic_.

"…Baiklah." Akashi menyetujuinya, Kuroko langsung menundukkan kepalanya untuk berterimakasih.

"Eh… Tetsu- _kun_ sedang membahas apa dengan Akashi- _san_?" Momoi penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa, Momoi- _san_ …" ucapan Kuroko membuat Momoi makin penasaran, tapi percuma juga ia memaksa Kuroko berbicara, ia tidak akan memberitahunya.

"Tetsuya menitipkan seekor anjing kecil di apartemenku." Akashi yang memberitahu membuat Momoi terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Akashi. Kuroko mempunyai seekor anjing dan anjing itu berada di rumah Akashi? Mustahil! Akashi mana mungkin mengijinkan orang lain tinggal di apartemennya apalagi hewan peliharaan.

"Hah?"

"Itu benar Momoi- _san_ …" Kuroko menambahkan, berharap temannya ini percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pelatihnya.

"Eh? Jadi itu beneran ya?" tanya Momoi sekali lagi.

"Aku penasaran dengan anjing kecil milik Tetsu- _kun_ ~." Momoi jadi penasaran.

"Dia sekarang ada di apart—"

"Aku membawanya." Akashi memotong perkataan Kuroko dengan cepat membuat Kuroko membelalakkan matanya, "Akashi- _san_ membawanya?"

"Ya, kutitipkan dengan penjaga sekolah untuk mengurusnya, kemarin ia sempat menghancurkan dapurku saat kutinggal," kata Akashi sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya, Kuroko mendengar lalu ia buru-buru meminta maaf. "Maaf… aku tidak tahu, Akashi- _san_."

"Tak apa." Akashi memaafkan Kuroko membuat Momoi makin tidak percaya dengan pelatihnya yang mendapat gelar sebagai raja iblis yang suka menyiksa orang jika orang tersebut berbuat salah… malah memaafkan Kuroko dengan mudahnya?

Lain dengan Akashi, ia memaafkan Kuroko karena ia juga membuat kesalahan kecil—yaitu meninggalkan anjing kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa di apartemennya tanpa memberinya makan ataupun minum, wajar saja anjing itu memberantaki dapurnya untuk sekedar mencari makanan. Salahkan Akashi juga karena ia yang memberinya tumpangan kepada hewan mungil itu.

Tetapi karena ego Akashi yang terlalu tinggi ditambah ia tidak mau terlihat di salahkan jadi ia lebih memilih tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Tapi, Akashi- _san_ tidak memberitahuku semalam…" ucap Kuroko.

"Oh, aku lupa. Tidak usah terlalu dipermasalahkan." Sekali lagi seorang Akashi bisa lupa? Seratus persen tidak akan mungkin! Lalu maksud ucapan dari mereka berdua itu apa? Momoi makin tidak mengerti dengan pembahasan mereka berdua.

"T-tunggu Tetsu- _kun_ —"

"Permisi…" tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka bertiga, "Ah… Akashi- _sama_ aku mengantarkan anjing kecil ini," lanjutnya, sepertinya ia penjaga sekolah disini jika dilihat dari seragam yang ia kenakan.

— _sama?_

Dari belakang kaki orang itu langsung muncul sebuah anjing kecil yang berwarna hitam putih. "Guk!" anjing itu melihat Kuroko dan Akashi lalu seketika ia berlari mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ya, kau boleh pergi…" orang itu langsung membungkuk hormat kepada Akashi, lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Kuroko membungkukkan tubuhnya mengambil anjing kecil itu lalu menggendongnya. Momoi yang melihat itu matanya semakin berbinar-binar.

" _K-Kawaii_!" teriak Momoi, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung mengambil anjing itu lalu memutar-mutar badannya sambil mengangkat anjing itu tinggi-tinggi, sepertinya ia melupakan satu hal yang tadi ia ingin tanyakan.

"Kyaaa~~! Bulu-bulunya sangat halus! Wajahnya juga imut! Matanya juga biru— _are_?" seketika Momoi berhenti memutar badannya, ia merasa aneh melihat anjing kecil itu yang juga menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Ada apa, Momoi- _san_?"

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat mata ini—" Momoi menatap anjing itu beberapa detik, lalu menatap Kuroko yang berada didepannya… kembali lagi menatap anjing kecil itu, lalu kembali lagi menatap Kuroko, kembali lagi menatap anjing itu lalu kembali lagi menatap Kuroko, lalu—stop! Oke, cukup! Momoi mulai gila.

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

" _Ano_ —"

"Kyaaaa! T-Tetsu- _kun_ ada dua!" teriaknya histeris, Akashi hanya mengernyitkan dahinya melihat manager klub basketnya yang histeris.

"Akashi- _san_! Lihat ini!" Ia pun menyodorkan anjing itu ke depan wajahnya, Akashi melihat anjing itu dengan tatapannya yang datar, tidak ada yang aneh— "Lihat matanya," lanjut Momoi.

Akashi kembali melihat ke arah anjing kecil itu, ia menatap muka anjing itu yang sedang berseri-seri. Lalu ia pun menyadari bahwa anjing itu memiliki bola mata berwarna biru muda.

"Ho…" Akashi memberi respon yang singkat, ia benar-benar tidak menyadari jika anjing kecil ini memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan majikannya.

"Tetsu- _kun_ … ia sangat mirip denganmu! Lihat ini!" giliran Momoi menyodorkan anjing kecil itu ke depan wajah Kuroko.

"Ah, iya… aku tidak menyadarinya," ujar Kuroko. Tiba-tiba Momoi menaruh anjing kecil itu dikepalanya, gadis berambut pink itu langsung melihat Kuroko beserta anjingnya dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Mereka berdua hanya menatap Momoi dengan tatapan bingung, tetapi tatapan yang diberikan oleh Kuroko membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"T-terlalu manis…" seperti melihat malaikat di hadapannya, ia pun jatuh pingsan membuat Kuroko menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh.

"M-Momoi- _san_ , _daijoubu_?" Kuroko sedikit panik, sedangkan Akashi tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua yang terlihat sedikit lucu. Akashi mengakui dalam hati, bahwa Kuroko terlihat manis dimatanya ditambah dengan seekor anjing kecil di atas kepalanya.

Momoi pun langsung terduduk, anjing kecil itu turun lalu mendekati gadis itu dan menggonggong kecil. Momoi kembali terbangun lalu melihat anjing kecil yang ada dihadapannya. "Kamu terlalu manis!" dan dia pun langsung memeluk anjing itu dengan sangat erat sehingga anjing itu susah bernafas, Kuroko yang melihat itu langsung merasa kasihan melihat peliharaannya dipeluk erat-erat.

 **Brak!**

"Satsuki, air…" pemuda _tan_ itu membuka pintu lebar-lebar sambil masuk ke dalam gedung diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Ah, Dai- _chan_ …"

"Momoi- _cchi_ … aku butuh air…" pemuda pirang itu ikut masuk kedalam.

"Sat- _chin_ , aku lapar… aku mau air dan _snack_ milikku." giliran pemuda tinggi itu ikut masuk kedalam.

"Panas banget diluar, hah… hah…" pemuda berambut merah hitam dan pemuda berambut hijau kini juga ikut masuk kedalam.

"Sudah selesai?" Akashi menghampiri mereka yang tengah seperti orang mau pingsan dengan keringat bercucuran hingga membasahi baju-baju mereka, mirip juga seperti orang yang baru mandi.

"Sudah— _ssu_ … Akashi- _cchi_ terlalu kejaam!" rengek Kise sambil duduk di lantai dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Mau kutambahkan lagi?" Akashi menyeringai, mereka berlima langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Kuroko yang melihat itu menjadi kasihan dengan mereka yang menjadi siksaan oleh raja iblis.

Kuroko mengambil lima botol minum yang berada dibangku dan tak jauh dari tempatnya, lalu berjalan mendekati mereka berlima yang terkapar dilantai karena kecapekan.

"Ini airnya, Kise- _kun_ …" Kuroko menyodorkan sebotol minum kepada pemuda pirang itu.

"Terimakasih— _are_? Kuroko- _cchi_?" Kise menyadari bahwa yang memberikan ia minum adalah Kuroko.

"Sejak kapan ada disini— _ssu_?" tanya Kise, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan Kuroko yang suka muncul dan hilang tiba-tiba.

"Sudah dari tadi, Kise- _kun_ … ini minumnya." Kuroko kembali menyodorkan botol minum tersebut dan diterima oleh pemuda pirang dengan senang hati.

"Tehehe… terimakasih Kuroko- _cchi_ ~," ucap Kise sambil menyengir senang.

"Oi, Tetsu… aiiirrr!" teriak Aomine sambil nafasnya terengah-engah. Kuroko pun menghampiri pemuda _tan_ itu dan memberinya minum. Satu per satu Kuroko memberikan botol minum kepada mereka yang tengah kelelahan seperti orang mau mati.

"Istirahat 10 menit lalu kita lanjutkan latihannya," kata Akashi sambil mengambil sekaleng _coffee_ dan membukanya. Para Kisedai lagi-lagi menatap Akashi dengan pandangan _kau-gila!_

"Aku tidak gila seperti yang kalian pikirkan," lanjut Akashi sambil menegak kaleng _coffee_ itu, sekali lagi para Kisedai menatap horror! Sejak kapan Akashi bisa membaca pikiran mereka?

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran kalian, wajah kalian lah yang gampang ditebak." Oke, cukup… mereka tidak mau menatap Akashi dengan pandangan aneh-aneh, nanti ia malah membaca pikiran mereka lebih dalam.

"Tapi—Aka- _chin_ … sekarang sudah jam hampir jam 6 sore, aku lelaaah…" rengek Murasakibara, ia tidak terima jika ia kelelahan hanya karena latihannya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Makanya kubilang aku beri kalian waktu istirahat 10 menit, jangan **membantah**." Akashi menekankan nadanya saat ia mengatakan 'membantah', membuat para Kisedai terdiam. Masing-masing dari mereka mengutuk pelatihnya walaupun kutukan itu tidak akan mungkin terpengaruh untuk Akashi.

"Guk!" anjing itu menggonggong kecil, ia memasang pose duduk dihadapan Kise, membuat pemuda pirang itu memfokuskan pandangannya kepada hewan mungil itu.

" _Are_? Ada anjing kecil— _ssu_!" Kise mengangkat anjing itu dan menatap wajahnya.

"Guk!" anjing itu menggonggong sekali lagi.

"Itu anjing darimana— _nodayo_?"

"Ini anjing milik Tetsu- _kun_!" jawab Momoi.

"Eh? Punya Kuroko- _cchi_?" Kise terkejut.

"Oh, Tetsu punya peliharaan rupanya," timpal Aomine.

"Matanya biru ya, Kise- _chin_ ~." Murasakibara mendekatkan wajahnya ke anjing tersebut.

"Iya matanya biru—eh?" Kise terdiam lalu menatap anjing itu dengan tatapan serius, seketika ia melihat Kuroko yang berada tak jauh darinya yang tengah menatapnya. Lalu bergantian lagi menatap anjing itu, dan kembali lagi menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan serius.

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Tiga—

"WAAA! MATANYAA! MATANYAA— _SSU_!" Kise tiba-tiba teriak membuat semuanya menutup telinganya minus Akashi.

"Kuroko ada dua— _nodayo_!" Midorima juga ikut menyadari.

"Benarkan? Aku juga memikirkan itu dari tadi, Ki- _chan_! Anjing ini mirip dengan Tetsu- _kun_!" kata Momoi yang mendekat ke arah Kise yang tengah menggendong anjing kecil itu, anjing kecil itu

"Kuro- _chin_ nya tambah imut~," ujar Murasakibara sambil memakan _snack_ miliknya yang entah kapan ia ambil.

"Baiklah! Namamu sekarang adalah Tetsuya Nigou— _ssu_!" Kise langsung menamai anjing kecil itu. "Nigou? Kyaaa! Ki- _chan_ pintar memberi nama!" puji Momoi, Kise dan Momoi langsung ber tos ria.

' _Nama yang tidak terlalu buruk,'_ batin Kuroko.

"Nigou- _chin_ ~," ulang Murasakibara. Tiba-tiba anjing kecil itu lepas dari gendongan Kise dan berlari mendekati Aomine, berharap ia bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda _tan_ ini.

"Guk!" gonggongnya membuat Aomine menggendong anjing itu, "Kau benar, dilihat dari dekat ia mirip dengan Tetsu…" ujarnya, lalu menurunkan anjing kecil itu dan mengusap kepalanya dengan pelan. Mereka semua asyik mengerubuni hewan mungil itu, tidak percaya bahwa hewan mungil ini sangat mirip dengan Kuroko hanya saja ini versi hewannya.

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas melihat teman-temannya sibuk dengan hewan peliharaannya begitu pun dengan Akashi yang dari tadi juga ikut memperhatikan murid-muridnya.

"Kudengar, Tetsu- _kun_ menitipkan anjingnya di apartemen Akashi- _san_ ," ujar Momoi membuat para _Kiseda_ i syok mendengar perkataan dari Momoi minus Murasakibara, Kuroko menitipkan seekor anjing di apartemen milik seorang Akashi Seijuuro? Tidak salah tuh?

"Itu benar— _nodayo_?" Midorima bertanya, ia penasaran. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda bersurai biru muda yang tidak begitu kenal dengan pelatihnya berani seperti itu? Kuroko hanya merespon dengan mengangguk singkat.

"H-hoa? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, Kuroko- _cchi_?" Kise penasaran, yang lain menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan _bagaimana-caranya?_

Kuroko memegang dagunya lalu memasang pose berpikir—membuatnya terlihat manis… Murasakibara jadi ingin memakannya, beruntung para _Kisedai_ lainnya berhasil menghadang si rambut ungu itu—ada-ada saja. "Em… ceritanya panjang, nanti akan kuceritakan," ujarnya, para _Kisedai_ menurut saja. Lalu beralih menatap Akashi yang tengah sibuk memainkan guntingnya, masih tidak percaya bahwa ia memperbolehkan anjing ini tinggal dengannya. Lalu sedang apa si Akashi mainin guntingnya? Entahlah… hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu.

Seketika itu juga Kuroko menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dibalik bangku tersebut, ia memiringkan kepalanya.

" _Ano_ , _minna-san_ … aku ingin tahu…" Kuroko memanggil teman-temannya yang masih sibuk dengan hewan peliharaannya. Teman-temannya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke anjing itu dan menatap Kuroko yang sedang melihat sesuatu.

"…Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana, Kagami- _kun_?" tanyanya sambil melihat Kagami yang tengah berjongkok dan memegangi kepalanya dibalik bangku itu.

Kagami yang merasa dirinya dipanggil langsung menolehkan kepalanya, "Eh itu… aku benar-benar tidak dapat menangani seekor anjing— _desu_ ," ucapnya dengan nada sedikit gemetar, membuat mereka semua hening seketika.

"Eh?"

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

Tidak terasa lima hari Kuroko menghabiskan waktunya disekolah membuat ia sedikit jenuh padahal ia baru melewati minggu pertama di sekolah barunya. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Kuroko juga telah datang yaitu hari Sabtu, dimana hari Sabtu adalah hari libur dan bisa menghabiskan waktunya bermalas-malasan dirumah termasuk Kuroko.

Kuroko—sang tokoh utama, masih sibuk berbaring-baring dikasurnya yang empuk padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Berhubung ibunya sedang dinas keluar kota selama dua hari, jadi tidak ada yang akan mengomelinya di pagi hari karena belum mandi.

Ia sibuk membaca bukunya dan membalas pesan dari Ogiwara—sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang ikut latihan basket disekolahnya, karena Ogiwara sedang istirahat ia pun bisa ber _chatting_ ria dengan Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba hpnya berbunyi, Kuroko pun langsung sigap mengambil hpnya yang terletak di atas meja tidak jauh dari kasurnya, ia yakin itu balasan dari Ogiwara.

Tetapi saat ia membuka hpnya ternyata bukan pesan masuk dari sahabatnya melainkan dari temannya—Kise. Tumben sekali?

 **[ From : Kise-** _ **kun**_

 **Kuroko-** _ **cchi**_ **! Hari ini kau tidak sibuk, kan? Bagaimana kalau Kuroko-** _ **cchi**_ **datang ke sekolah dan melihat kami—lebih tepatnya melihat aku yang sedang latihan basket—** _ **ssu**_ **.]**

Kuroko mengernyit dahinya heran, mau apa dia repot-repot datang kesekolah untuk sekedar melihat mereka latihan basket? Sudah pasti Kuroko menolaknya dengan senang hati. Belum sempat ia membalas pesan dari Kise, hpnya berbunyi kembali menandakan ada pesan baru yang masuk, sepertinya itu dari Ogiwara. Lalu ia pun membuka pesan tersebut.

 **[ From : Murasakibara-** _ **kun**_

 **Kuro-** _ **chin**_ **~ kalau jadi datang ke sini aku titip _m_** _ **aibou**_ **dan _p_** _ **otato chips**_ **ya~ aku menunggu kedatanganmu, awas kalau tidak datang, nanti Kuro- _chin_ yang akan kumakan karena aku lapar tidak ada **_**snack**_ **~.]**

Kuroko makin mengerutkan alisnya, terheran-heran membaca pesan tersebut. Kenapa Murasakibara seperti memaksa Kuroko untuk membelikannya beberapa cemilan dan repot-repot datang kesekolah? Ah! Lebih baik abaikan saja, lagipula Murasakibara tidak mungkin benar-benar memakannya. Belum sempat membalas pesan dari Kise dan Murasakibara, hpnya berbunyi kembali. Kali ini Kuroko berpikir bahwa pesan yang satu ini benar-benar dari Ogiwara.

—Tapi kenyataannya tidak.

 **[ From : Midorima-** _ **kun**_

 **Kuroko? Hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu jika kau keluar dari rumah sekedar untuk jalan-jalan. Ini bukan berarti aku peduli—** _ **nodayo**_ **! ]**

Muncul lagi satu pesan aneh dari teman-temannya, serius! Kenapa teman-temannya seolah menyuruh dia untuk keluar rumah dan pergi ke sekolah? Hei… hei… ini hari libur kan? Seharusnya Kuroko bisa menikmati waktu sendiriannya karena semenjak ia sekolah di sekolah barunya, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan waktu untuk menyendiri lagi, karena ulah Kagami serta Aomine yang selalu menyeretnya kesana kemari.

Kuroko sudah tidak ada niat untuk membalas pesan dari mereka bertiga, lalu tak butuh waktu lama hpnya berbunyi kembali, Kuroko sangat yakin itu pasti bukanlah pesan dari Ogiwara.

—Ternyata benar perkiraan si mata biru langit itu, pesan ini juga salah satu dari temannya.

 **[ From: Momoi-** _ **san**_

 **Tetsu-** _ **kun**_ **? Apa kamu ada acara? Jika tidak, bagaimana kalau Tetsu-** _ **kun**_ **pergi kesekolah dan melihat yang lain latihan? Aku kesepian jika hanya duduk di bangku saja, ah… Akashi-** _ **san**_ **juga baru saja datang dengan membawa Nigou bersamanya, kasihan Akashi-** _ **san**_ **sepertinya ia terlihat kerepotan. Tapi kalau kamu sangat sibuk tidak apa-apa, ada anjing kecilmu yang akan menemaniku~.]**

Kuroko menepuk jidatnya, bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan anjing kecilnya? Seharusnya hari libur seperti ini, ia harus mengurusi anjing kecilnya itu walau disatu sisi ia malas sekali untuk pergi ke apartemen milik Akashi. Dan sekarang, anjing kecilnya tengah dibawa Akashi ke sekolah… mau tidak mau ia harus datang kesekolah karena tidak enak dengan Akashi yang malah membawa anjingnya kemana-mana, saat mengetahui anjing kecilnya itu tidak mungkin ditinggalkan sendirian di apartemennya.

Kuroko langsung membalas pesan tersebut kepada temannya.

 **[ To : Momoi-** _ **san**_

 **Baiklah aku akan kesana, Momoi-** _ **san**_ **… katakan terimakasih pada Akashi-** _ **san**_ **yang mau repot-repot membawa anjingku kemana-mana. ]**

Kuroko langsung menekan tombol _send_. Tiba-tiba, hpnya berbunyi kembali menandakan pesan baru telah masuk.

 **[ From : Momoi-** _ **san**_

 **Benarkah? Hore! Ah, Tetsu-** _ **kun**_ **… jangan lupa Muk-** _ **kun**_ **ingin menitip beberapa cemilan—nanti uangnya akan diganti, lalu Ki-** _ **chan**_ **sekarang sedang merengek karena hanya pesanku saja yang dibalas olehmu, hehehe…]**

Kuroko hanya mendengus geli saat membaca pesan tersebut, sepertinya mereka berempat sengaja memaksa Kuroko untuk pergi ke sekolah sekedar melihat mereka latihan. Kuroko langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Selama 15 menit Kuroko berada dikamar mandi, ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut dan buru-buru memakai bajunya. Saat Kuroko tengah memakai bajunya tiba-tiba hpnya berbunyi kembali, Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ , ia pun langsung mengambil hp itu dan membaca satu pesan masuk.

 **[ From : Unknown**

 **Tetsuya, belikan makanan serta susu untuk anjingmu ini. Jangan lupa segera antarkan ke sekolah karena sekarang aku sedang berada disekolah.]**

Kuroko membelalakkan matanya, syok melihat isi pesan tersebut. Ternyata itu dari Akashi! Sepertinya ia mendapatkan nomornya dari teman-temannya, Kuroko menghela nafas… kalau isi pesannya sudah seperti ini, itu artinya Kuroko harus menuruti perintah dari Akashi mau tidak mau, karena gurunya itu tidak suka perintahnya di bantah—walau Kuroko sendiri sudah berapa kali membantah perintah Akashi.

Kuroko sudah tahu sebenarnya kalau Akashi berada disekolah—tentu saja ia tahu saat membaca pesan dari Momoi. Buru-buru ia menyimpan nomor Akashi di hpnya lalu saat itu juga ia membalas pesan dari Akashi.

 **[ To : Akashi-** _ **san**_

 **Baiklah, Akashi-** _ **san**_ **. ]**

Kuroko langsung mengambil tas kecilnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, sebelum sampai ke sekolahnya… ia harus mampir ke sebuah mini market membeli makanan untuk anjingnya dan membeli beberapa cemilan untuk Murasakibara.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

Pintu diketuk pelan oleh si surai biru muda itu, lalu ia pun mendorong pintu tersebut dengan pelan dan menapakkan kakinya pelan untuk masuk kedalam gedung itu, "Permisi…" ucap Kuroko.

"Guk!" anjing kecil itu langsung mengetahui majikannya telah datang dan berlari menghampirinya dengan senang.

"Kuroko- _cchi~_!" Kise yang juga ikut menyadari kedatangan si surai biru muda itu langsung berlari memeluknya, Kuroko yang menyadari ada tanda-tanda berbahaya seketika itu langsung menghindari dari pelukan mau Kise, membuat pemuda pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya alias manyun.

"Teeettsuuuu- _kun_!" teriak Momoi sambil ikut berlari memeluk Kuroko saat ia baru saja menghindari dari pelukan Kise. Momoi langsung menerjang Kuroko hingga terjatuh ke belakang membuat Kuroko meringis pelan. Kise yang melihat itu hanya menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aw… Momoi- _cchi_ , kau membuat Kuroko- _cchi_ kesakitan— _ssu_ ," ujar Kise sedangkan Momoi hanya menyengir kesenangan.

"Habisnya Tetsu- _kun_ datang! Aku jadi bersemangat!" ucap Momoi sambil memeluk erat sepasang mata baby blue itu, membuat Kise sedikit iri. "Momoi- _cchi_ curang! Aku juga mau memeluk Kuroko- _cchi_ — _ssu_!" protes Kise.

Belum sempat Momoi membalas perkataan Kise, tiba-tiba ia mendengar Murasakibara meneriaki namanya. "Kuro- _chin_ ~." ia pun berlari mendekati Kuroko hendak memeluknya, Kise yang mengetahui itu langsung menghalang Murasakibara. "Stop! Stop— _ssu_! Murasakibara- _cchi_ jangan ikut-ikutan memeluk Kuroko- _cchi_!" kata Kise tidak terima, ia tidak bisa membayangkan juga Kuroko dipeluk oleh Murasakibara, bisa-bisa ia langsung pingsan ditempat karena kehabisan oksigen.

"He~? Tapi aku hanya mau _snack_ yang dibeli, Kuro- _chin_ ~," ujarnya sambil melirik kantong belanja yang dibawa oleh Kuroko.

"Guk!"

"Nigou- _chin_ pasti juga mau makanan yang dibawa oleh Kuro- _chin_ , kan?" tanya Murasakibara kepada anjing kecil itu, anjing itu membalasnya dengan senang.

"Lebih baik kalian masuk kedalam— _nanodayo_ , Akashi- _sensei_ sudah melihat kalian sedari tadi, nanti ia malah menghukum kita," kata Midorima sambil menyuruh mereka untuk masuk kedalam. Kuroko melirik ke tangan kanan si surai hijau itu, ia menggenggam boneka kelinci berwarna putih dengan ukuran yang kecil. Pasti lucky item untuk hari ini… Kuroko sudah hapal kalau _senpai_ nya ini pecinta—lebih tepatnya maniak _Oha Asa_.

Alis Kuroko berkerut, heran saat mendengar Midorima memanggil gurunya dengan sebutan tidak asing. Ia pun langsung berbisik ke arah Kise.

"Kise- _kun_ , kenapa Midorima- _kun_ boleh memanggil Akashi- _san_ dengan sebutan _sensei_? Bukankah yang kudengar Akashi- _san_ tidak menyukai orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu jika bukan di dalam kelas?" tanya Kuroko setengah berbisik.

"Oh itu… Midorima- _cchi_ terlalu _tsundere_ — _ssu_ , yah… Akashi- _cchi_ tidak mempermasalahkannya mengingat sifat Midorima- _cchi_ yang seperti itu," kata Kise setengah berbisik, Kuroko hanya memandangnya dengan heran. Maksudnya?

Anjing itu berlari riang mendekati Akashi yang tengah duduk dibangku istirahat, lalu tanpa rasa takut… anjing itu melompat ke paha Akashi dan duduk di hadapannya berharap Akashi memanjakannya. Para _Kisedai_ plus Momoi minus Kuroko mematung melihat Akashi tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala anjing itu dengan lembut. Sekali lagi, tersenyum tipis!

Momoi yang melihat itu wajahnya langsung memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, "T-terlalu manis!" ia pun langsung pingsan saat melihat pelatihnya yang biasanya berwajah seram kini menjadi seperti seorang pangeran yang berhati lembut sedang mengelus seekor anjing manis yang mirip dengan Kuroko—pemuda yang ia sukai.

"M-Momoi- _cchi_!" Kise yang melihat itu langsung menangkap tubuh Momoi yang hendak terjatuh.

"Sat- _chin_ , _daijoubu_?" tanya Murasakibara melihat Momoi yang sekarang sedang duduk dilantai seperti tidak ada tenaga untuk berdiri, Akashi yang melihat itu hanya terdiam seolah tidak peduli.

"Ah, Muk- _kun_ … aku baik-baik saja." Momoi pun melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada si ungu itu.

Kuroko pun kini berjalan mendekati Akashi lalu membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat, " _Doumo_ …" sapa Kuroko, diikuti oleh anggukan kecil dari Akashi.

 **Brak!**

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar, memperlihatkan pemuda bersurai merah hitam dan biru tua sedang terengah-engah seperti dikejar-kejar sesuatu. Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya menatap dua pemuda itu dengan bingung.

"Ah… Kaga- _chin_ , Mine- _chin_ selamat datang…" sapa Murasakibara sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Satsuki, air!" ujar Aomine sambil masuk ke dalam gedung diikuti oleh Kagami dari belakang, lalu mereka pun langsung terkapar di lantai, membuat Kuroko makin memandangnya dengan bingung… kenapa mereka berdua seperti orang mau mati?

"Midorima- _kun_ , ada apa dengan Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_?" Kuroko bertanya kepada Midorima, ia penasaran kenapa tubuh mereka penuh dengan keringat seperti habis dikejar-kejar sesuatu.

"Oh… mereka terlambat 3 menit dari jam yang ditentukan oleh Akashi- _sensei_ — _nodayo_." Midorima menjawab pertanyaan dari Kuroko sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"—Hanya terlambat 3 menit?" ulang Kuroko—ia tidak menyangka bahwa pelatih mereka sangat disiplin dengan waktu.

"1 menit sama dengan 10 kali lari keliling, jadi kalau 3 menit sama dengan 30 kali lari keliling— _ssu_ , makanya mereka seperti orang mau mati," timpal Kise sambil berbisik ke Kuroko, ternyata ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Oh, ada Tetsu…" Aomine menyadari pemuda bersurai biru muda itu sedang berdiri disamping Midorima dan Kise. Kagami hanya diam dan melihatnya.

" _Doumo_ , Aomine- _kun_ … Kagami- _kun_." Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya diikuti oleh dua orang itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami, ia tahu bahwa Kuroko tidak mungkin mau datang jika tidak ada urusan yang penting.

"Oh… itu karena ada Nigou disini," jawabnya.

"Guk!" Nigou langsung melompat ke arah Aomine membuat Aomine tertawa senang, "Haha… kau manja sekali!" katanya. Kagami yang mengetahui itu langsung terkejut, ia segera berlari menjauh dan merangkak ke arah pintu utama membuat yang lain hanya memasang wajah _facepalm_ minus Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Kagami, kau benar-benar tidak bisa menangani seekor anjing ya?" tanya Aomine sambil terkikik geli melihat tingkah Kagami yang ingin meraih gagang pintu dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar.

"Y-ya…" ucapnya dengan nada gemetar.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka Kagamin tidak suka anjing," ujar Momoi sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di dagunya.

"Kaga- _chin_ punya masa lalu yang buruk tentang anjing ya?" Murasakibara bertanya.

"Begitulah…" ucap Kagami seadanya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka dengan tubuhmu yang besar ternyata kau takut dengan seekor anjing kecil— _nodayo_ ," sindir Midorima membuat dahi Kagami berkedut tanda ia tidak terima disindir seperti itu. walau itu adalah fakta.

"Oi! Midorima!" teriak Kagami tidak terima. Kuroko langsung mengambil Nigou yangberada di pangkuan Aomine lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Kagami.

"Kagami- _kun_ …jangan bilang seperti itu," ucap Kuroko sambil menggendong anjing kecil itu, mereka berdua sama-sama memasang wajah yang sedih membuat Kagami menjadi kesal.

"Jangan lihat aku dengan mata itu, _Baka_!" teriak Kagami. Ia pun langsung bangkit dan berniat berlari menjauhi Kuroko dan anjingnya, tetapi Kuroko malah mengejar Kagami sambil membawa-bawa anjing kecil tersebut, membuat Kagami semakin geram.

"Tapi dia sangat lucu," ujar Kuroko sedikit menjahili Kagami. "Jangan, Kuroko- _teme_! Aku akan membunuhmu nanti!" teriak Kagami sambil terus berlari menjauhi Kuroko. Membuat yang lain menontonnya dengan wajah _sweatdrop_.

' _Ternyata Tetsu-kun/Kuroko-cchi/Kuro-chin/Kuroko adalah orang yang jahil juga,'_ batin mereka semua minus Akashi yang diam-diam tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah si surai biru muda itu.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul, kita mulai latihannya." Tiba-tiba Akashi membuka suaranya dan memerintahkan murid-muridnya untuk berlatih, mereka semua menurut dan berjalan mendekati pelatihnya, sedangkan Kuroko dan Momoi serta anjingnya hanya berdiri di dekat bangku istirahat, melihat mereka mulai berlatih.

Sebenarnya Kuroko ingin mengajak anjing kecilnya jalan-jalan, tetapi ia menjadi penasaran untuk melihat mereka berlatih bermain basket.

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan _three on three_ ," perintah Akashi membuat mereka memasang wajah terkejut.

"Dengan siapa, Akashi- _cchi_? Kita kurang satu orang— _ssu_ ," kata Kise.

"Kuro- _chin_ kan bisa diajak." Murasakibara melirik ke arah Kuroko sedangkan yang lain juga mengikuti pandangan Murasakibara yang tertuju pada Kuroko, menyadari hal itu… Kuroko menggeleng dengan cepat tanda ia menolak.

"Tetsuya bukan anggota dari kita, jadi aku yang akan ikut bermain," kata Akashi sambil melipat tangannya didadanya. Mereka semua langsung terkejut, "HAH?" tidak salah tuh jika pelatihnya ikut bermain? Yah… walaupun mereka —kecuali Midorima dan Kise— belum pernah melihat kemampuan pelatihnya.

"He? Kalau begitu aku mau setim dengan Akashi- _cchi_!" ujar Kise kegirangan karena ia sudah tahu bahwa setim dengan pelatihnya maka kemungkinan besar kemenangan ada di pihaknya.

"Tidak, kita tentukan dengan undian." Wajah Kise yang tadinya berseri-seri kini menjadi masam mendengar perkataan dari pelatihnya.

' _Aku jadi penasaran dengan gaya permainan Akashi-san,'_ batin Kuroko sambil memasang wajahnya dengan serius karena ia penasaran. _'Sepertinya akan menarik,'_ tambahnya.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

Pertandingan pun sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu dengan Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara sebagai tim biru dan Akashi, Kagami dan Kise sebagai tim merah. Saat ini skor mereka 25:27 dengan tim merah unggul 2 poin. Walaupun sebagai pelatih—Akashi tidak memperlihatkan semua kemampuannya karena tujuannya hanya melatih kemampuan murid-muridnya yang sedang dalam perkembangan. Di satu sisi, Akashi juga sibuk memperhatikan kekurangan dari mereka, seperti Aomine yang masih suka bermain individu, Murasakibara yang cara bermainnya tidak serius, dan Kagami yang juga cara bermainnya asal-asalan.

Momoi, Kuroko serta Nigou hanya duduk sambil menonton mereka yang sedang berlatih, sesekali Momoi menulis perkembangan timnya yang sedang berlatih.

Disisi lain,Kuroko hanya terdiam melihat mereka yang tengah berlatih, sesekali ia merasa kagum melihat cara mereka bermain—sangat bagus. Belum lagi, pelatihnya—Akashi… walau ia tahu Akashi tidak menunjukkan semua kemampuannya, tapi sukses membuat mata Kuroko tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Dari mata Kuroko juga bisa melihat wajah-wajah mereka yang dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan saat bermain dengan permainan kesukaan mereka. Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis melihat mereka bermain, lalu pada saat itu juga sebuah memori seketika muncul di pikirannya.

.

" _Kuroko! Kemampuanmu semakin berkembang saja, aku bangga denganmu!"pemuda besurai coklat itu langsung merangkul pundaknya, ia senang karena timnya berhasil mengalahkan lawannya walau hanya latihan tanding biasa antar sekolah._

" _Ogiwara-kun terlalu berlebihan, haha…" Kuroko tertawa kecil sedangkan Ogiwara tersenyum senang._

" _Selanjutnya kau harus one on one denganku!"_

" _Baiklah jika Ogiwara-kun yang meminta aku tidak akan bisa menolaknya."_

" _Haha… kau benar-benar sahabatku yang bisa mengetahuiku segalanya."_

" _Kerja yang bagus, Kuroko." Kuroko tersenyum._

" _Arigatou, Nijimura-kun," balasnya._

 _._

Nigou membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko, tiba-tiba ia turun dari pangkuan Kuroko dan langsung berlari ke area lapangan, ia sudah terlalu bersemangat akibat melihat bola yang dibawa kesana kemari dan terlebih lagi ada Akashi—orang yang telah memberinya tumpangan juga ikut bermain disana, wah… wah… Nigou ternyata sudah semakin lengket dengan orang yang mempunyai gelar raja iblis itu.

"Guk!" Nigou berlari-lari dengan senang dan memasuki area lapangan tempat mereka bermain, Kuroko dan Momoi pun terkejut seketika melihat Nigou secara tidak sengaja mengganggu mereka sedang berlatih.

"Nigou… kemari," panggil Kuroko melihat anjing itu sedang menggonggong di tepi lapangan dan secara tiba-tiba membuat Kagami yang sedang memegang bola terkejut seketika.

"Guk! Guk!" bulu kuduk Kagami berdiri, ia semakin merinding mendengar gonggongan anjing tersebut, ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan yang namanya seekor anjing.

"Kagami- _cchi_ , bolanya— _ssu_!" teriak Kise yang berhasil membuat Kagami terkejut dan melempar bolanya dengan asal.

Tiba-tiba saja—

 **Buk!**

Bola tersebut secara tidak sengaja terlempar dan mengenai wajah seseorang, mereka yang tadinya asyik bermain kini menjadi tidak bergeming ditempat termasuk Kagami yang wajahnya memucat seketika.

Bola terjatuh dan menggelinding pelan keluar area lapangan membuat Nigou menggonggong senang dan mengejar bola tersebut lalu bermain dengan benda mati itu.

Sedangkan mereka? Masih tidak ada yang berani membuka suaranya. Sebuah aura hitam langsung keluar dan mengelilingi tubuh orang yang terkena bola itu, mereka semua memasang wajah ketakutan plus Kagami yang kulitnya berubah menjadi putih pucat dan memasang wajah horror melihat korbannya—Akashi tengah menundukkan wajahnya. Aura hitam itu semakin menguar memperlihatkan bahwa ia sangatlah marah.

Kagami, rupanya kau telah membangun iblis yang sedang tertidur.

"Taiga," panggil Akashi yang masih tetap menundukkan wajahnya, Kagami bergidik ngeri.

"Y-ya?" Kagami menjawab panggilan Akashi dengan nada gemetar.

"Kau tahu ini apa?" tanyanya sambil telunjuknya mengarah ke wajahnya sendiri, kalau diperhatikan hidung Akashi sedikit memerah akibat terkena lemparan bola tersebut.

"W-wajahmu, Akashi…" jawab Kagami dengan gugup karena ketakutan saat merasakan aura Akashi semakin pekat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau malah melemparkan bola ke **wajahku**?" tanya Akashi lagi dengan nada penekanan. Matanya langsung melotot ke arah Kagami membuat ia hampir seratus persen mirip dengan iblis. Rasanya Kagami ingin berlari pulang kerumah dan bersembunyi dari pelatihnya, tetapi kaki-kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"A-aku tidak sengaja, Akashi… sungguh! A-aku hanya kaget!" ucap Kagami sambil terbata-bata. Yang lain hanya memilih untuk mundur jauh-jauh daripada mereka juga ikut terlibat pertumpahan darah.

 **CKRIS!**

Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya dan memainkan gunting tersebut sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Kagami yang juga berjalan mundur untuk menjauhi Akashi.

"Ayolah, Akashi. Percaya padaku bahwa tadi aku tidak sengaja melempar bola ke wajahmu— _desu_." Akashi tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kagami.

"Kenapa kau menjauh saat aku mendekatimu, Taiga?" tanya Akashi sambil melempar senyum misterius membuat Kagami berkeringat dingin.

"Hahaha… I-itu guntingmu… err—" Kagami menjadi tidak fokus saat melihat Akashi mengeluarkan dua gunting sekaligus.

Tiba-tiba Nigou mendekat ke arahnya dan menggonggong membuat Kagami terkejut dan berteriak, "WA!" saat itu juga sebuah gunting melayang melewati pipinya dan berakhir tertancap di dinding.

"Meleset," ucap sang pemilik mata _heterochromatic_ itu dengan lesu. "Tak apa aku masih punya." Akashi mengeluarkan satu gunting lagi dari sakunya—sungguh ada berapa gunting yang tersimpan disakunya itu?

Kagami yang melihat itu hanya menatap horror, keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuhnya. "Bersiaplah, Taiga." Dan saat itu juga Kagami langsung berteriak histeris sampai suaranya terdengar ke luar gedung.

Sedangkan yang lain? Hanya menutup mata mereka karena tidak sanggup melihat adegan penyiksaan.

' _Semoga kau masih hidup, Kagami/Kagami-cchi/Kaga-chin/Bakagami/Kagamin/Kagami-kun.'_

"TIDAAAAAK!"

 **CKRIS!**

"Taiga, jangan berisik."

"WAAAA!"

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author note: *nyengir* maaf gak update selama seminggu lebih~ ini saya bonusin deh nulis sampai 10k #plak. Mohon maaf jika ada typo yang nyempil terus, maklum saya ngetiknya selalu malam-malam, meriksanya pun juga malam-malam plus mata ngantuk berat ugh. Apalagi kalau pulang kerja rasanya ingin tepar dikasur .  
**

 **Untuk setting di chapter ini saya lebih fokuskan di gedung basket~**

 **Dan saya sangat berterimakasih dengan minna-san yang menfavorite/follow ceritaku ini ^^, jadi bersemangat hehe~ Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah membaca ceritaku apalagi mereviewnya, saya lihat review kalian jadi bersemangat . I hope minna-san like my story~  
**

 **Maaf kali ini gak bisa balas review satu-satu tapi saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada yang telah me review .**

 **Thanks to : Deidara | AkaSunaSparKyu | kureha sei | dhatra-oneesama | indah605 | kim arielink | sachiru | Kuroshiro Ringo | Eien | Mika Tetsuya 0218 | Frea Cavallone-Hibari | AulChan12 | Tet-chan | sejalahzy | Guest**

 **I Love You All :* #plak**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **_Pinkuru_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuroko No Sutori**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **RATE T**

 **Romance, Friendship, Drama, (a little bit Humor, maybe)  
**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Sutori** **© Pinkuru**

 **Warning! Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading!**

"Kagami- _kun_ , _daijoubu_?" saat ini Kagami tengah berbaring alias pingsan di lantai dengan Kuroko yang berada di sampingnya sibuk mengipas-ngipasi Kagami yang sepertinya sudah hampir mati akibat terkena siksaan neraka baik secara fisik maupun batin dari pelatihnya sendiri.

Kagami tidak merespon karena ia sendiri masih dalam keadaan tertidur alias pingsan, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa berdoa semoga Kagami lekas pulih, dan bagaimana dengan Akashi? Oh! dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan muridnya dan sibuk mengelap gunting kesayangannya yang sedikit terkena noda membandel.

"Aka- _chin_ seram sekali," bisik Murasakibara kepada Kise, diikuti anggukan setuju dari Kise, "Akashi- _cchi_ benar-benar setan- _ssu_." Murasakibara mengangguk setuju, beruntung saja pelatihnya tidak mendengar bisikan mereka, kalau dia dengar? Habislah kalian berdua. Nigou yang dari tadi diam dalam gendongan Momoi langsung melompat turun.

"Ah, Nigou—" Nigou langsung berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang sibuk mengipasi Kagami, "Guk!" gonggongnya membuat Kagami terbangun dan terlonjak kaget dari tidurnya dan memeluk Kuroko yang ada disampingnya. Kagami ternyata bisa modus juga ya.

"W-wa! Menyingkir sana!" teriak Kagami kepada anjing kecil itu sambil memeluk Kuroko dengan erat membuat ia sesak nafas. Anjing itu hanya memasang wajah sedih mengingat Kagami tidak menyukainya.

"K-Kagami- _kun_ , sesak…" Kuroko membuka mulutnya berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya, karena saat ini tubuh mungilnya tengah di peluk oleh tubuh yang terbilang besar darinya, meronta pun percuma... kekuatannya mirip seperti gorilla.

"Kagami- _cchi_! Kau membuat Kuroko- _cchi_ tidak bisa bernafas— _ssu_!" protes Kise sambil berusaha menarik kerah baju belakang si surai merah hitam itu, sedangkan Momoi langsung menggendong anjing kecil itu bermaksud menjauhkannya dari Kagami. "Kagamin! Lepaskan, Tetsu- _kun_!"

Melihat anjing kecil dibawa jauh oleh Momoi, Kagami langsung melonggarkan pelukannya membuat Kuroko langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

 **CKRIS!**

Akashi kembali memainkan guntingnya dan mendekat ke arah Kagami, seketika itu si surai merah hitam langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin lagi karena melihat Akashi menatap dan tersenyum manis yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk Kagami berdiri semua.

"Taiga, apa kau ingin membunuh orang?" tanya Akashi masih dengan senyuman manisnya, diikuti oleh gelengan cepat dari si surai merah hitam itu.

"Bu-bukan, Akashi… itu anjing si Kuroko—"

"Jangan menyalahkan seekor anjing, Taiga," potong Akashi dengan cepat, membuat Kagami bergidik ngeri. Pelatihnya sudah memasuki mode iblis!

"Bersiaplah." Akashi mendekat, Murasakibara yang berada tak jauh dari Kuroko, secepatnya menarik si surai _baby blue_ menjauh dari Kagami. Membuat Kagami tidak bisa lagi bersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya.

"T-tunggu, Akashi—"

 **CKRIS!**

"WAAAA!" teriakan Kagami menggema dalam ruangan membuat semuanya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, sepertinya ronde kedua sudah dimulai.

' _Mampus kau, Kagami! Siapa suruh peluk-peluk Tetsu-kun/Kuroko-cchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsu,'_ batin mereka semua minus Midorima.

' _Semoga Kagami-kun baik-baik saja.'_ Sepertinya doa mu tidak akan terkabul, Kuroko. Kagami tidak akan mungkin baik-baik saja.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

"Kagami- _kun_ , _daijoubu_?" Kuroko kembali menanyakan keadaan Kagami yang dirinya masih tengah tertidur pulas -baca pingsan-, Kuroko pun sibuk mengipasi Kagami lagi—rasanya seperti _déjà vu_ saja, mengingat tadi ia baru saja melakukan aktifitas ini. Nigou pun sudah diamankan jauh-jauh dari Kagami… takut kejadian sama akan terulang lagi, apalagi kalau sampai Kuroko dipeluk-peluk oleh si surai merah hitam itu.

Latihan mereka terpaksa ditunda mengingat Kagami dalam keadaan kondisi seperti itu, serta Akashi yang dalam keadaan _mood_ yang buruk, karena wajahnya yang tampan tadi sempat dicium oleh bola yang tidak berdosa.

" _Ne_ , _minna-san_ … bagaimana kalau kita makan siang terlebih dahulu?" Momoi membuka suara saat keheningan tengah menyelimuti mereka semua—lebih tepatnya para _Kisedai_ sibuk mengelilingi Kagami yang tertidur dipangkuan Kuroko dengan Kuroko yang sibuk mengipasi dia, mereka hanya takut kalau Kagami berbuat macam-macam lagi—tadi saja ia sudah berani memeluk Kuroko membuat yang dipeluknya hampir kehabisan oksigen.

Bagaimana dengan Akashi? Oh, tentunya ia sedang duduk di bangku istirahat sambil meminum botol minumannya seakan tidak peduli dengan sekitar, apalagi saat _mood_ nya lagi buruk seperti itu.

"Makan, ya? Kalau begitu aku dan Mido- _chin_ akan pergi ke mini market untuk membeli beberapa _bento_ ~," ujar Murasakibara saat ia mendengar kata makan, ia pun langsung beraksi.

"Kenapa harus denganku— _nodayo_?" tanya Midorima, heran kenapa ia yang diajak.

"Mine- _chin_ pasti tidak mau, kalau Kise- _chin_ terlalu berisik… Kuro- _chin_ tidak bisa diajak karena sibuk mengurusi Kaga- _chin_ ," ujar Murasakibara membuat Kise melayangkan protesnya.

"Aku tidak berisik— _ssu_!" protes Kise, tidak terima ia dibilang berisik oleh juniornya.

"Tidak usah~ aku membawa _bento_ untuk kalian semua," ujar Momoi dengan riangnya sambil menuruni Nigou lalu mengambil beberapa kotak _bento_ di dalam tas nya dan menaruhnya didekat mereka, giliran Aomine yang bergidik ngeri melihat benda persegi dibalut kain-kain yang cantik kini berada di depan mata.

"Wah~ Momoi- _cchi_ membuatkan kami bekal— _ssu_?" Momoi mengangguk senang. "Aku sudah mengikuti resep yang diberikan oleh Kagamin, jadi rasanya pasti enak!" ujarnya dengan senang.

"Sat- _chin_ , baik sekali…" Murasakibara kesenangan karena di kasih makanan gratis.

"Tidak usah repot-repot— _nodayo_." Midorima menjadi sedikit malu mengingat baru pertama kali dibuatkan bekal oleh seorang gadis.

"Ini untuk Midorin, Ki- _chan_ , Muk- _kun_ , Dai- _chan_ , Akashi- _san_ dan Kagamin," ucap Momoi sambil menunjuk _bento_ itu satu persatu. Aomine meneguk ludahnya.

" _Yatta_ ~ Sat- _chin_ benar-benar yang terbaik~." Murasakibara mengambil _bento_ miliknya, diikuti oleh Kise dan Midorima.

"Ah, _gomenne_ … aku tidak membuatkan untuk Tetsu- _kun_ karena tadi aku tidak kepikiran akan mengajak Tetsu- _kun_ kemari," ucap Momoi sambil menangkup kedua tangannya berniat meminta maaf. Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak apa, Momoi- _san_."

"Satsuki, kau membuatkan _bento_ untuk Akashi juga?!" tanya Aomine tidak percaya, apa teman kecilnya ini sudah gila? Memberikan _bento_ yang rasanya sangat luar biasa itu kepada pelatihnya, apa respon si Akashi nanti saat ia menelan masakan Momoi?

"Tentu saja, Dai- _chan_! Tidak mungkin Akashi- _san_ tidak kubuatkan!" ucap Momoi sambil menggembungkan pipinya, Aomine semakin syok dan menggeleng tidak percaya.

Sedangkan yang lain sudah terlalu bahagia karena mereka tidak perlu repot-repot membeli _bento_ di mini market yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari sekolahnya, mungkin ada sekitar 20 menit dari sekolah menuju mini market tersebut.

"Bekal untukmu mana, Momoi- _cchi_?" tanya Kise saat ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada bekal untuk si gadis berambut pink itu, Aomine mengangguk mantap menyetujui perkataan Kise.

"Um… aku lupa membawa bekal untukku sendiri, sepertinya ketinggalan di atas meja makan karena aku sibuk mengemasi bekal-bekal milik kalian." Jenius sekali alasanmu, Momoi.

Aomine hanya mengutuk teman kecilnya itu dalam hati.

"Aku dan Tetsu- _kun_ akan pergi ke mini market saja untuk membeli makanan, atau Tetsu- _kun_ mau bekal yang kubuatkan?" tanya Momoi kepada Kuroko, pemuda surai biru muda itu terlihat berpikir. "Mungkin nanti aku akan mencicipinya saja," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis membuat Momoi teriak sambil mengatakan _kawaii_.

"Bekalku buat Tetsu saja, aku dengan senang hati memberikannya," ujar Aomine sambil menyodorkan bekal miliknya. "Tidak boleh, Dai- _chan_! Ini sudah kubuatkan khusus untukmu!" protes Momoi.

"Aomine, hargai usaha seorang perempuan yang sudah mau membuatkan bekal untukmu— _nodayo_." Midorima berceramah membuat Aomine mendecak kesal. "Ck! Terserah kau saja."

"Akashi- _cchi_ , kemarilaah~," panggil Kise sambil melambaikan tangannya, Akashi yang tadinya sibuk sedang memberikan makan untuk Nigou -baik sekali-, langsung datang mendekat saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Kise menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal kepada Akashi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan _apa-ini?_ Tapi masih pakai gaya cool gitu.

"Bekal dari Momoi- _cchi_ — _ssu_." Kise menjawab, Akashi ber-oh-ria, lalu duduk disamping murid-muridnya sambil memegang kotak bekal berwarna merah senada dengan warna rambutnya, Aomine semakin bergidik ngeri melihat Akashi menerima kotak bekal itu dengan polosnya, wajar saja... dia kan tidak tahu rasa masakan Momoi yang sebenarnya. Aomine ingin sekali berkata jujur kepada teman-temannya bahwa masakan Momoi itu tidak bisa dimakan. Tetapi niat jahatnya langsung muncul… sebagai orang yang sudah pernah merasakan masakan Momoi yang luar biasa itu, ia ingin sekali melihat ekspresi wajah teman-temannya plus pelatihnya saat memakan makanan buatan Momoi, kira-kira ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh mereka? Ck. Jahat sekali kau, Aomine.

"Kagami- _kun_ belum sadar," kata Kuroko yang masih sibuk mengipasinya sesekali.

"Biarkan saja— _nodayo_."

"Ah, Tetsu- _kun_ lebih baik sekarang kita ke mini market sekaligus membelikan minuman untuk mereka semua," kata Momoi sambil menarik lengan Kuroko dengan pelan. " _Ha'i_." Kuroko mengambil tas kecil miliknya, lalu mengangkat kepala Kagami dengan pelan. Pahanya yang tadi dijadikan bantal oleh Kagami kini digantikan oleh tas nya yang kecil, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, _minna-san_ …" ucap Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya diikuti oleh anggukan dari mereka semua, sedangkan Momoi hanya tersenyum senang, akhirnya ia bisa berduaan dengan orang yang ia sukai.

"Kuro- _chin_ , aku ingin eskrim~." Kuroko mengangguk saat Murasakibara meminta ia untuk membelikannya eskrim. Padahal dia baru saja membelikan sekotak _Maibou_ dan sebungkus _Potato Chips_ untuk si ungu itu, tetapi ia malah minta dibelikan yang lain lagi. Entah Murasakibara tahu atau tidak… dia belum menggantikan uang milik Kuroko. Mungkin yang nanti akan jadi pacarnya juga bakal kerepotan kalau si ungu itu doyan makan dan ngemil.

"Selamat menikmati makan siangnya ya," ucap Momoi sambil tersenyum riang, ia pun memeluk lengan Kuroko dengan erat lalu menarik Kuroko keluar dari sana, meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih setia duduk sambil memegangi kotak bekal masing-masing, minus Kagami yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

.

"Apa kalian yakin mau memakan masakannya?" Aomine membuka suara—memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Kise dan Midorima hanya memandang dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Memangnya ada yang aneh pada masakannya, Daiki?" Akashi yang bertanya terlebih dahulu. Aomine sedikit terkejut—ia harus menjawab apa untuk pelatihnya? Kalau ia menjawab jujur bahwa masakan Momoi luar biasa mematikan itu—apa dia akan menghukum Momoi juga? Tapi, tidak mungkin! Akashi tidak mungkin menyakiti seorang wanita.

"Err.. Itu…" Aomine menggaruk kepalanya berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal, walau tadi niatnya ingin membiarkan mereka memakan masakan Momoi, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir jika Akashi turun tangan dan merasakan masakan percobaan dari gadis berambut pink itu, yang jadi sasaran amukan juga Aomine karena ia yang sudah merasakan penderitaan tersebut tetapi malah tidak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada mereka. Sadar juga kau, Aomine.

Hanya respon mereka nanti seperti apa ya? Dia juga tidak mau membuat Momoi sedih jika makanannya tidak dimakan sama sekali. Gini-gini ia juga tidak mau membuat gadis pink itu bersedih. Tapi dibandingkan itu, ia semakin tidak mau jika nyawanya yang melayang! Dasar plin-plan kau, Aomine.

"Masakannya sedikit tidak enak," kata Aomine dengan nada ragu-ragu, lebih baik jujur daripada nyawa melayang di tangan iblis, benar kan?

Mereka semua memandang heran. "Masa sih?" Murasakibara langsung membuka kotak bekal makanannya, Aomine menahan nafas… kira-kira isinya seperti apa ya? Apa bakal hancur berantakan seperti dulu yang pernah di berikan oleh Momoi?

"Bekal buatan Sat- _chin_ terlihat enak kok kalau dilihat dari bentuknya~," ucap si rambut ungu itu membuat Aomine menganga tidak percaya.

"Benar kata Murasakibara- _cchi_ , dilihat dari bentuknya yang cantik rasanya juga pasti tak kalah enak," timpal Kise yang sudah membuka kotak bekal makanannya, Aomine semakin tak percaya… ia pun buru-buru membuka kotak bekal miliknya dan sukses menatap bekal tersebut dengan tatapan horror.

' _Tumben bentuknya normal?'_ batin si surai biru gelap itu, ia melihat dengan seksama bekal yang dibuat oleh Momoi. Tidak ada yang aneh dalam masakannya, susunannya yang rapi dan terlihat sederhana, Aomine ingin tepuk tangan—ternyata resep yang diberikan oleh Kagami ampuh juga. Masakannya terlihat normal seperti pada umumnya dan tidak lagi hancur berantakan seperti yang pernah ia terima dulu.

Perut Aomine telah berbunyi menandakan ia lapar, apalagi melihat masakan Momoi yang terlihat enak di depan matanya tetapi ia masih sedikit ragu-ragu untuk mencicipinya. Enak atau tidak ya?

" _Ittadakimasu_ ~." Murasakibara menangkup kedua tangannya sambil mengucapkan kata yang biasa digunakan sebelum makan. Rahang Aomine seketika mengeras, ia menanti makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulut Murasakibara dan melihat respon dari surai ungu itu.

"Enak~," ucap Murasakibara saat mencoba telur gulung yang dibuat oleh Momoi, sekali lagi! Aomine menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Masa sih enak? Apa karena Murasakibara doyan makan jadi apa saja yang ia makan dibilang enak?

Kise langsung menyusul dan melahap bekalnya... yang dia makan pertama kali adalah udang goreng, "Enak kok!" katanya sambil sibuk mengunyah makanannya, sekali lagi Aomine menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

MASA SIH?

Midorima mengambil sosis yang bentuknya menyerupai gurita, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya, "Tidak buruk." Dan sekali lagi! Aomine menganga tidak percaya. Ini temannya yang otaknya tidak beres atau masakan Momoi sudah berubah menjadi enak? Aomine langsung melirik ke arah Akashi yang sudah membuka bentonya dari tadi, terlihat ia mengambil sebuah wortel tapi tidak dimakannya melainkan hanya dilihatnya saja. Aomine menunggu saat-saat Akashi memasukkan sepotong wortel kecil itu kedalam mulutnya, tetapi sepasang mata _heterochromatic_ itu tidak kunjung memakannya.

Aomine semakin tidak sabaran menunggu pelatihnya yang masih memandang wortel yang tidak berdosa itu, ayolah! Semua mengatakan enak, jadi tidak ada yang aneh kan dengan rasa maupu bentuknya? Semua terlihat normal dan bisa dimakan.

Seketika itu Akashi menaruh bekalnya ke lantai lalu merogoh hpnya yang ada disakunya, ada yang mengganggu acara makannya. Aomine mendecak kesal, tidak jadi melihat respon dari pelatihnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke ruanganku terlebih dahulu, Reo memanggilku," ucapnya sambil menutup kembali bekal makanannya.

Aomine mengeluh, "Maksudmu, Reo- _sensei_?" ia bertanya sedangkan Akashi hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar," ucap sang pelatih sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Eh, Tapi… Akashi, bekalnya?" tanya Aomine sambil menunjuk bekal milik Akashi. sang pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya menghela nafas, "Jika kau ingin ambil saja," ucapnya setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah pintu gedung dan keluar meninggalkan murid-muridnya yang tengah asyik memakan masakan buatan Momoi.

Aomine menghela nafas saat Akashi sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, lalu ia menatap _bento_ miliknya yang dari tadi tidak ia sentuh, _'Kalau semua merespon normal, berarti masakannya memang enak. Ternyata, Bakagami ahli juga mengajari Satsuki cara memasak yang benar,_ ' batinnya sambil mengambil satu buah sosis dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya lalu mengunyah dengan pelan serta hati-hati.

Pertama ia mengunyah rasanya enak, kedua kali ia mengunyah rasanya mulai aneh, ketiga kali ia mengunyah rasanya mulai bermacam-macam, keempat kali—

 **BRUSH!**

Aomine langsung memuntahkan makanannya secara tiba-tiba, semakin ia mengunyah rasanya semakin bermacam-macam! Ia langsung mengambil botol minumnya yang masih tersisa sedikit dan menegak air tersebut sampai habis. Apanya yang rasanya enak? Ini seperti makanan yang rasanya menjijikkan sekali—tidak ada enaknya!

"Oi, Kalian—HUWAA! APA YANG TERJADI?" baru saja Aomine ingin memanggil teman-temannya—lebih tepatnya ingin protes, ia sudah melihat teman-temannya pingsan satu persatu, Kise pingsan dengan mata terbuka, Midorima pingsan dengan mulut terbuka dan… dan! Murasakibara pingsan sambil duduk! Tetapi saat dilihat lebih jelas nyawanya seperti mau melayang ke surga!

Sepertinya mereka sudah keracunan makanan yang dibuat oleh Momoi, sial! Kalau saja ia bertindak lebih cepat, teman-temannya pasti akan terselamatkan. Pernah dengar sebuah pepatah? Jangan pernah menilai sesuatu hanya dari sampul depannya saja.

Apalagi sekarang dia sendiri disini, mengingat Akashi sedang ada urusan—atau sebenarnya dia sudah tahu dari awal dan sengaja untuk pergi? Tapi darimana dia tahu?

Ck! Kepala Aomine langsung pusing seketika, mengingat ia juga menelan masakan Momoi yang seperti racun ular yang mematikan, pandangan Aomine kabur seketika membuatnya perlahan menutup matanya dan langsung ambruk ke lantai.

 **BRUK!**

Akhirnya para _Kisedai_ pingsan dengan tidak elitnya—yaitu keracunan makanan buatan managernya sendiri.

Sedangkan Nigou dan Kagami? Oh… anjing itu sedang tertidur lelap karena ia sudah kenyang, kalau Kagami… sepertinya dia belum terbangun dari tidurnya -baca pingsan-.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

" _Ne_ … _ne_ … Tetsu- _kun_!" panggil Momoi membuat Kuroko menolehkan kepala dari hp miliknya dan menatap gadis si surai pink yang ada di sampingnya, saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolahnya setelah pulang dari mini market.

"Ada apa, Momoi- _san_?" katanya yang sedang sibuk menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ miliknya.

"Menurut Tetsu- _kun_ , Akashi- _san_ orangnya bagaimana?" tanya Momoi dengan senyum manisnya, membuat Kuroko terbatuk-batuk sesaat.

"Maksudnya?" Kuroko bermaksud meminta Momoi mengulangi pertanyaannya, bukannya tidak mengerti tetapi ia takut pendengarannya salah karena Momoi tiba-tiba bertanya hal yang tak terduga.

"Em… maksudku, Menurut Tetsu- _kun_ … Akashi- _san_ orangnya seperti apa?" Momoi mengulangi pertanyaannya membuat Kuroko menghela nafas pendek ternyata pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan normal, ada apa tiba-tiba temannya menanyakan pendapat pelatihnya? Atau jangan-jangan ia sedang jatuh cinta—eh?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Momoi- _san_ bertanya seperti itu?" Momoi terlihat berpikir kembali, dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba malah ingin menanyakan tentang pelatihnya.

"Em… entahlah, tapi aku hanya penasaran dengan sikap Akashi- _san_ yang perhatian terhadap Tetsu- _kun_ ," jawabnya sambil memasang pose berpikir.

Kuroko ikutan memasang pose berpikir, "Menurutku biasa saja," ucapnya tanpa pikir panjang, ia malas mikir panjang-panjang karena memang kenyataannya sikap Akashi ke dia biasa-biasa saja dan tidak ada yang spesial di antaranya.

"Benarkah?" Momoi tidak percaya.

"Itu benar, Momoi- _san_ ," kata Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya, "Memangnya ada apa Momoi- _san_?" Kuroko bertanya kembali.

"Em… soalnya, Akashi- _san_ tidak akan mungkin terlalu dekat dengan murid yang bukan anggota dari tim basket," katanya.

"…Mungkin karena aku berteman dengan kalian?" Kuroko menjawab dengan sedikit ragu, Momoi semakin berpikir ala detektif.

"Em… menurutku itu tidak pengaruh sih baginya," jawabnya lagi masih dengan pose ala detektif, itu loh tangan kiri dilipat di dadanya lalu tangan kanan memegang dagunya seolah berpikir untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus misteri yang sangat sulit, halah… berlebihan.

Kuroko ikut-ikutan berpose ala detektif. Serius, Kuroko… jika orang melihatmu seperti itu maka sudah dipastikan mereka akan muntah pelangi dan tenggelam oleh darah mereka sendiri. Oke cukup, itu juga sangat berlebihan.

Untungnya saja jalan yang mereka lewati sedang sepi.

"Atau karena ada—Nigou?" Kuroko menjawab lagi dengan sedikit ragu, seolah-olah mereka berdua saling bekerja sama memecahkan sebuah kasus yang rumit.

Momoi langsung mengetuk tangan kanannya di telapak tangan kirinya seolah ia sudah mendapatkan pencerahan untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus yang rumit. "Ah! Bicara soal itu, darimana kamu mendapatkan Nigou, Tetsu- _kun_? Lalu kenapa anjing itu bisa tinggal di apartemen milik Akashi- _san_? Apa kalian pernah tidak sengaja bertemu? Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba Akashi- _san_ mau menerima anjing itu dengan mudahnya." Momoi langsung melemparkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kepada Kuroko, membuat si surai biru muda itu sedikit pusing harus menjelaskannya mulai dari mana.

" _Etto_ … bagaimana ya…" Kuroko menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk kanannya, berusaha mencari susunan kata yang tepat.

"Ayolah, Tetsu- _kun_ ~ beritahu aku." Momoi mengeluarkan _kitty eyes_ nya membuatnya ia menjadi imut, walau Kuroko tidak terpengaruh sih. Tapi tidak mungkin ia tidak memberitahunya, nanti si gadis berambut pink itu malah cemberut.

"Baiklah, jadi begini ceritanya, Momoi- _san_..." Kuroko langsung menceritakan semuanya secara detail mulai dari ia kehujanan dan terpaksa berteduh di pintu masuk sekolahnya tapi setelah itu ia mendapat sebuah payung milik orang lain yang ditinggalkan disitu entah itu sengaja atau tidak—ah! Kuroko hampir lupa ia belum mengembalikan payung tersebut.

Momoi mengangguk serius, ia penasaran dengan cerita selanjutnya. Kuroko mengambil nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

Kuroko pun bercerita saat ia tengah membaca bukunya sambil berjalan pelan, ia menangkap sesuatu berupa sebuah kardus yang cukup besar terlihat terbuka lebar di dekat tong sampah. Awalnya, ia ingin membiarkannya tetapi saat ia mendengar sebuah lolongan anjing yang terkesan sedih, ia semakin penasaran untuk mendekati kotak tersebut. Saat itu juga dia terkejut melihat anjing berbulu hitam putih yang hanya dibalut selembar kain yang sudah basah tampaknya meringsut kedinginan, ia sedikit marah… siapa yang membuang anjing yang tidak berdosa itu disini? Lalu ia pun berjongkok dan mengambil anjing itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam jaketnya untuk sekedar menghangatkan anjing kecil yang sudah gemetaran akibat cuaca yang dingin. Anjing itu menurut dan hanya menggonggong kecil kepadanya. Seketika itu dia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis lalu mengusap kepala anjing itu dengan pelan.

Momoi yang mendengar itu langsung menangkup kedua tangannya di pipinya, "Tetsu- _kun_ sangat _gentle_ , kyaa~ aku jadi ingin seperti anjing itu, ugh~." Pipi Momoi bersemu merah membuat Kuroko memasang wajah tanda tanya.

"Momoi- _san_ bersyukurlah karena kamu dilahirkan menjadi manusia." Momoi cemberut, pemuda yang disampingnya ini terlalu polos, maksudnya ia juga ingin kepalanya di usap dan dihangatkan—oke, ambigu.

"Ah, lalu lalu?" Momoi semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutannya, ia semakin penasaran adegan Kuroko bertemu dengan Akashi—pelatihnya.

"Hm, lalu…" Kuroko kembali bercerita, saat ia sudah memungut anjing itu, ia bingung harus ditaruh dimana anjing ini, tidak mungkin ia bawa anjing ini kerumahnya karena ibunya sangat alergi terhadap hewan berbulu. Walau ibunya pasti membolehkan anaknya memelihara tetapi ia tidak tega jika tiap hari ibunya akan bersin-bersin atau kulitnya berubah menjadi merah dan gatal-gatal.

" _Sou ka_ , ibunya Tetsu- _kun_ ternyata alergi terhadap hewan yang berbulu ya? Padahal Nigou termasuk anjing yang manis dan imut kayak Tetsu- _kun_ ~." Apa bedanya dengan manis dan imut ya? Tunggu! Apa Kuroko tidak salah dengar? Dia dipanggil manis serta imut oleh seorang perempuan!

"Momoi- _san_ , aku ini lelaki tulen." Kuroko bermaksud meralat perkataan Momoi.

"Tapi kalau Tetsu- _kun_ ku dandani sedikit, pasti akan terlihat manis~." Kuroko langsung menggeleng cepat, ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya didandani menjadi perempuan, lalu memakai wig, lalu menggunakan dress, lalu memakai sepatu yang ujungnya runcing-runcing itu— _hell no!_

"Ah! Lanjut, Tetsu- _kun_ ," pinta Momoi, Kuroko mengangguk singkat lalu dia kembali bercerita. Saat dia sedang dalam kebingungan ia tidak sengaja melewati sebuah taman di pinggir kota yang terlihat sepi, dia menangkap sosok yang sedikit familiar dengannya. Sosok yang memakai setelan jas rapi seperti baru pulang dari tempat kerja dengan rambut merah yang mencolok. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ditutupi oleh kedua tangannya. Satu kalimat yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah orang itu sedang frustasi. Kuroko masih terdiam ditempat dan masih mengamati gerak-gerik si rambut merah itu, rasanya ia pernah melihat warna rambut itu tetapi ia lupa dimana ia melihatnya. Awalnya, Kuroko bermaksud melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali tetapi orang yang frustasi itu sedikit mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kotor seperti 'brengsek' dan sebagainya, sampai-sampai dia sengaja membanting hpnya ketanah—sudah di duga bahwa orang itu mempunyai masalah yang serius. Maka dari itu, mau tak mau Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke pemilik rambut merah itu lalu sengaja memberikannya teduhan dari payungnya. Kuroko masih menjadi anak yang baik dan suka menolong orang lain.

Tapi saat Kuroko mendekat dan menyodorkan payung miliknya bermaksud memberinya teduhan, mata birunya membulat... tidak menyangka bahwa ia bertemu dengannya untuk ketiga kalinya.

"He~ terlihat seperti seorang pangeran menyelamatkan seorang putri yang sedang kesusahan," ucap Momoi asal. Maksudnya dengan pangeran dan putri? Kuroko jadi mikir iya dan gak, artinya iya mungkin yang dimaksud pangeran oleh Momoi adalah dirinya dan tidak mungkin putri yang dimaksud adalah sosok pemilik rambut merah alias Akashi.

"Momoi- _san_ , jika Akashi- _san_ mendengar itu… apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya Kuroko _to the point_ , Momoi langsung bergidik ngeri lalu tertawa garing.

" _Gomenne_ , aku sedikit keceplosan… tidak mungkin Akashi- _san_ seorang putri, iya kan?" sepertinya Momoi mengetahui pikiran Kuroko yang juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, tidak bisa dibayangkan kalau Akashi adalah seorang putri, kalau dia sih tidak masalah di bilang pangeran, toh pangeran itu bergender laki-laki kan? Berarti Momoi masih mengakui kelakiannya(?) walau tadi Momoi sempat ingin mendandaninya ala perempuan.

Ini kenapa jadi bahas pangeran dan putri? Oke, _back to the topic_.

"Lalu setelah itu?" tanya Momoi kembali dengan rasa keingin tahuannya.

"Lalu, Akashi- _san_ melihat anjing yang kubawa sedikit kedinginan karena bulu-bulunya yang basah terkena air hujan, dan tiba-tiba saja dia menawarkan untuk berteduh di apartemen miliknya," kata Kuroko sambil mengambil nafas yang panjang, ternyata cerita panjang lebar bisa membuat mulutnya lelah. Kuroko kan termasuk tipe yang irit berbicara.

"He~ sebenarnya Akashi- _san_ orangnya baik kok, Tetsu- _kun_ … tapi tergantung _mood_ nya," ucap Momoi sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk kanannya. Ada ya orang baik tapi tergantung oleh _mood_ nya?

"Dia mengatakan hanya untuk balas budi saja," jawab Kuroko bermaksud meralat semua perkataan Momoi, tidak percaya bahwa orang yang di cap sebagai iblis adalah orang yang baik.

Dasar, Kuroko… apa dia tidak ingat kalau Akashi pernah memberinya hukuman yang ringan kepadanya? Itu menunjukkan bahwa masih ada hati nurani di dalam diri sang raja iblis.

"Hum… sepertinya aku tahu kenapa Akashi- _san badmood_ akhir-akhir ini," kata Momoi sambil memasang pose ala detektif—lagi, Kuroko hanya diam dan mendengarkan tidak tahu mau respon apa.

"Aku rasa akhir-akhir ini dia mempunyai masalah dengan keluarganya, bukannya aku ikut campur sih… tetapi kemarin tidak sengaja aku mengambil hpnya yang berdering lalu melihat nama yang tertera disitu, saat aku memberikannya ia malah membiarkan hp itu," katanya sambil menempelkan tangan kanannya di dagunya. Kuroko ber oh ria, tidak tahu mau respon apa jika menyangkut soal pelatihnya.

"Tapi, wajar saja sih… mengingat Akashi- _san_ itu pewaris tunggal yang dididik oleh ayahnya dengan sangat keras, jika Akashi- _san_ melakukan hal yang tidak disukai ayahnya pasti berujung dengan pertengkaran," lanjut Momoi lagi. Kuroko terdiam beribu bahasa, berpikir... ternyata latar belakang Akashi sedikit menunjukkan tidak ada kebahagiaan.

"Oh ya, Tetsu- _kun_ … Akashi- _san_ dulu adalah pemain inti di basket Teiko loh, dia dan timnya lah yang dulu memenangkan Inter High dan Winter Cup tiga kali berturut-turut, tetapi itu sudah berita yang sangat lama sih, semua orang pasti telah melupakannya—mungkin, apalagi Akashi- _san_ tidak suka dengan namanya ketenaran, jadi dia memilih kemenangan timnya itu tidak usah terlalu diperhebohkan," jawabnya. Wah, darimana Momoi mendapatkan informasi seperti itu? Kuroko saja baru tahu kalau Akashi itu dulunya pemain yang luar biasa, ia hanya mendengar rumor-rumor dari beberapa orang soal Teiko memiliki tim basket yang kuat, tapi karena basket Teiko pernah hampir hilang… rumor itu pun juga ikut hilang.

" _Sou ka_ … mungkin karena itu Akashi- _san_ sengaja memilih sendiri orang-orang yang akan masuk ke dalam tim inti—benar begitu?" Kuroko bertanya dengan ragu-ragu, takut kata-katanya salah.

"Ah iya! Para _Kisedai_ dipilih oleh Akashi- _san_ dan dia sengaja memisahkan latihan _Kisedai_ dengan tim lainnya, biar ia lebih fokus kepada murid-murid pilihannya untuk mengembangkan skill mereka masing-masing," jawab Momoi.

— _Kisedai_?

"Oh begitu… kalau dilihat dari segi mana pun, Murasakibara- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ … masing-masing memiliki bakat tersendiri, serta Momoi- _san_ juga memiliki bakat informan yang baik." Kuroko tersenyum tipis, Momoi langsung sedikit salah tingkah melihat senyuman Kuroko yang begitu lembut.

"Ah, begitulah… hehehe…" ujar Momoi sambil tersipu malu dipuji oleh sang pujaan hatinya.

"Lalu, Tetsu- _kun_ … aku jadi menyadari kenapa Akashi- _san_ tertarik denganmu," kata Momoi sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Giliran si surai biru muda itu penasaran dengan perkataan gadis pink itu.

"Tetsu- _kun_ memiliki kemampuan yang unik dan mungkin hanya Akashi-san yang bisa melihatnya. Mungkin saja ia penasaran dengan sihir Tetsu- _kun_ yang bisa hilang-hilang itu, ditambah lagi Tetsu- _kun_ sudah di cap sebagai murid yang suka membantah perkataan Akashi- _san_." Kata-kata Momoi yang terakhir terlihat menusuk di dalam hati Kuroko, bagaimana bisa ia yang selalu dibilang baik, perhatian, ramah, sopan, berwajah datar dan seperti hantu oleh teman-teman SMP nya… kini malah mendapat julukan baru sebagai orang yang suka membantah?

Dan satu hal lagi, Kuroko tidak pernah mempunyai sihir menghilang seperti itu, tapi berterimakasih lah kepada hawa tipis yang ia miliki sejak lahir—entah di dapat darimana, padahal ibunya tidak mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu… mungkin saja ayahnya? Entahlah, ia pikir ayahnya juga tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, ini masih menjadi sebuah misteri. Kemampuan hilang dan munculnya yang sering membuat orang sekitar jantungan, dinamakan _misdirection_ —oleh Ogiwara yang seenak jidatnya menamainya. Bukankah itu sama saja seperti sihir, Kuroko?

"Aku tidak pernah membantah dan tidak mempunyai sihir, Momoi- _san_." Kuroko tidak terima dengan perkataan itu, Momoi harus menarik kata-katanya.

"Eh, benarkah? Tapi mendengar Tetsu- _kun_ dihukum oleh Akashi- _san_ karena membantah sudah menjadi bukti," ucap Momoi sambil tersenyum dan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Itu—hanya kebetulan." Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tidak bisa membalas perkataan si gadis berambut pink, sebenarnya yang kejadian kemarin sewaktu dikelas itu ia tidak membantah perkataan gurunya melainkan hanya meminta untuk di jelaskan kembali. Tapi emang dasarnya Akashi Seijuuro yang _absolut_ ditambah mutlak itu pemikirannya tidak sama dengan pemikiran orang lainnya.

Momoi terkikik geli melihat reaksi pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya—ya, hanya sedikit.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai di sekolah, ayo cepat ke gedung basket… sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu kita lama." Momoi menarik lengan Kuroko lalu berlari kecil, sedangkan yang di tarik hanya menurut saja.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

" _Minna_! Aku membawakan minuman—Kyaaaa!" ucapan Momoi terpotong dan di gantikan dengan teriakannya yang histeris, Kuroko yang mendengar itu langsung masuk kedalam dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Kuroko terkejut saat melihat para _Kisedai_ sudah ambruk dan dipastikan mungkin tidak akan bangun-bangun lagi. _Poor Kisedai_.

"Kenapa dengan semuanya?" tanya Kuroko sambil menatap tidak percaya dengan teman-temannya yang sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa—kecuali Murasakibara yang tertidur-baca pingsan- dalam posisi duduk, keren sekali. Diam-diam Kuroko mengeluarkan hpnya lalu memotret para Kisedai yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan dengan posisi tidak elit.

Momoi menutup mulutnya lalu mendekati mereka dengan perlahan, kenapa mereka ditinggalkan sebentar langsung seperti ini?

"Mereka habis makan bekalku—" Momoi menggantungkan kata-katanya, Kuroko menelan ludah, apakah ada yang salah dengan makanan buatan Momoi?

"—langsung tertidur?! Bagus sekali mereka ini! Ah, kenapa Dai- _chan_ tidak menghabiskan bekalnya? Muk- _kun_ juga! Ki- _chan_ dan Midorin juga! Ugh!" Momoi mengomeli karena bekalnya tidak dimakan sampai habis dan mereka seenaknya tertidur begitu saja.

Kuroko langsung facepalm, pemikiran manager nya itu benar-benar polos atau bagaimana ya? Jelas-jelas yang Kuroko lihat mereka semua pingsan. Tunggu! Ia tidak melihat Akashi disini? Kemana dia? Mungkin kah yang menyebabkan mereka pingsan adalah ulah dari pelatihnya sendiri?

"Guk!" Kuroko masih sibuk mencari keberadaan Akashi, Nigou langsung berlari dan memutari kaki Kuroko, membuat Kuroko berjongkok dan mengelus kepala anjing itu, seketika itu ia menangkap bekal dengan kain berwarna merah, dilihat dari bekalnya sama sekali belum tersentuh, hm... Kuroko makin penasaran, _Kisedai_ pingsan dengan sumpit yang masih di genggam dan bekal yang sudah di sentuh, sedangkan bekal milik Akashi maupun Kagami belum tersentuh sama sekali. Karena semakin penasaran ia pun membuka bekal itu dengan perlahan, mungkin saja bekal ini yang membuat mereka seperti itu?

Bekal ini—sepertinya terlihat biasa saja jika dilihat dari bentuknya yang normal, lalu apa yang membuat mereka menjadi tidak bernyawa? Kuroko langsung mengambil sebuah sumpit lalu memakannya dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat.

Satu detik.

Dua detik—HOEK! Kuroko ingin segera memuntahkan makanan itu dari mulutnya. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa mematikan!

"Enak gak, Tetsu- _kun_?" tanya Momoi tiba-tiba, sepertinya Kuroko ketangkap basah sedang mencicipi. Si surai biru itu tidak jadi memuntahkan makanannya, malah langsung menelannya.

' _Rasanya seperti lumpur.'_ Kira-kira itulah pemikiran Kuroko terhadap makanan buatan manager tim basket itu.

"Dasar mereka itu, habis makan malah tidur! Apa karena masakanku terlalu enak membuat mereka tertidur saking kenyangnya?" kata Momoi sambil berkacak pinggang. Mana mungkin mereka bisa tertidur pulas setelah merasakan makanan yang rasanya seperti racun, Kuroko tahu… bahwa mereka seperti itu karena sudah berapa kali menelan masakan yang terbilang sudah kadarluarsa dan mematikan.

" _Ano_ , Momoi- _san_ … rasanya seperti—" ucapan Kuroko terpotong saat ia mendengar suara orang seperti meminta air.

"K-Kuroko- _cchi_ … air— _ssu_ …" Kise susah payah mengangkat tangannya, Kuroko yang melihat itu langsung berlari kecil mendekati Kise, Nigou pun juga senantiasa mengikuti majikannya. Kuroko langsung mengeluarkan minuman dari kantong plastik yang ia bawa lalu mengangkat kepala Kise sedikit dan menyodorkannya sebuah botol minum untuk diminum. Momoi hanya bingung sambil memerhatikan mereka, kenapa ya dengan mereka? Seperti itu lah kira-kira yang di pikiran Momoi.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ … aku maunya minum dengan mulutm—ummph!" belum sempat Kise menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kuroko langsung mendorong botol itu dengan kuat-kuat kedalam mulut Kise sehingga mau tak mau pemuda pirang itu menjauhkan botol tersebut dan terbangun dengan posisi duduk lalu terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk! Kuroko- _cchi_! Uhuk! _Hidoi_ — _ssu_! bagaimana… uhuk! Kalau aku… uhuk… sampai pingsan lagi? Apa kau mau memberikanku nafas buatan— _ssu_?" dahi Kuroko berkedut lalu melempar botol minuman yang sudah ditutup itu ke muka Kise.

" _Itte_!" Kise mengelus hidungnya yang memerah akibat terkena lemparan botol tersebut. " _Sumimasen_ … hanya saja kau menyebalkan, Kise- _kun_." Kuroko kesal.

"Tetsu- _kun_ berikan dua botol padaku, aku ingin membangunkan Midorin dan Dai- _chan_." Kuroko langsung memberikan botol yang dingin kepada Momoi, lalu diambil olehnya dan segeralah manager itu memberikannya kepada mereka berdua yang masih pingsan.

Kuroko langsung beranjak mendekati Murasakibara yang sedang pingsan juga, ia pun tak usah repot-repot menggunakan cara seperti yang ia lakukan kepada pemuda pirang itu.

Kuroko mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si ungu itu, lalu berbisik. "Murasakibara- _kun_ , boleh aku habiskan _maibou_ nya?" seketika itu si pemilik rambut berwarna ungu membuka matanya lebar-lebar, " _Ore no maibou_!" katanya yang langsung beranjak dan berlari memeluk _snack_ miliknya, ia memasang muka garang kepada Kuroko yang membalasnya dengan tatapan khasnya yang datar.

"Woah, aku tidak menyangka kalau Murasakibara- _cchi_ bisa dibangunkan seperti itu— _ssu_." Kise bertepuk tangan dan berdecak kagum.

"Ck! Kepalaku sedikit pusing— _nodayo_." Terlihat Midorima yang sedang memegang kepalanya.

"Satsuki! Lain kali jangan memberikan makanan racun seperti yang tadi itu! Sudah berapa kali aku memperingatimu, kau dan masakanmu itu adalah musuh!" protes Aomine kepada Momoi. Kise dan Kuroko hanya melihat mereka sedang bertengkar kecil.

"He? Tapi aku sudah memasaknya sesuai dengan resep, Dai- _chan_! Apa salahnya jika aku ingin belajar memasak lagi." Momoi cemberut, susah payah ia membuatkan makanan untuk semua malah dibilang racun.

"Sesuai resep bagaimana? Kenapa semua bisa keracunan setelah mencoba masakanmu?" Aomine kembali mengomeli teman kecilnya itu, Momoi hanya cemberut kesal.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ sudah mencoba makanannya?" Kise bertanya kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil, "Sudah… rasanya seperti lumpur," ucapnya jujur dengan volume dikecilin, takut Momoi mendengar katanya. Kise tertawa garing, ada benarnya sih—tapi kenapa tadi dia sempat bilang enak ya?

"Tapi, Dai- _chan_ … aku sudah mengikuti resep dari Kagamin, hiks…" Momoi mulai menangis. Nah loh, Aomine… bisanya menangisi perempuan saja.

Kise yang melihat itu langsung mendekati Momoi untuk menenangkannya, " _Ma_ … _Ma ne_ … bisa jadi tidak sengaja Momoi- _cchi_ salah memasukkan bahan— _ssu_ ," ucapnya sambil menenangkan Momoi yang mulai menangis.

"Sudah ku katakan tempo hari, ketidak bisaannya memasak melebihi pemahaman manusia, tahu!" kata Aomine lagi membuat Momoi menangis, Kise tambah panik.

"Aomine- _kun_ , membuat perempuan menangis itu tidak baik," ucap Kuroko yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya sambil mencubiti pipi pemuda _tan_ hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

" _Itte_ , Tetsu! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mine- _chin_ , _hidoi_ ~... aku tidak mau berteman denganmu," kata Murasakibara sambil memakan _maibou_ miliknya. Membuat Aomine geram tingkat dewa, ia tahu teman kecilnya pasti hanya berpura-pura menangis.

"Aomine, hari ini adalah hari kesialanmu— _nodayo_ ," timpal Midorima.

"Kenapa kalian tidak membela ku, bukankah gara-gara masakannya kalian juga ikut pingsan?" ucap Aomine tidak terima sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, mereka semua langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Memang ada benarnya perkataan Aomine itu, tetapi mana mungkin mereka tega membentak seorang perempuan seperti yang Aomine lakukan, kan?

"Huwaaa, Tetsu- _kun_! Dai- _chan_ sangat jahat, hiks!" Momoi langsung berlari memeluk Kuroko dan menangis, membuat Kuroko mengusap kepalanya dengan pelan. Dari sekian banyak laki-laki yang keren disini, kenapa ia harus berlari ke Kuroko? Yah… itu karena Kuroko adalah pujaan hatinya.

"Sudahlah, Aomine- _cchi_ … mungkin Momoi- _cchi_ salah memasukkan bumbu saja, lain kali rasanya pasti enak." Kise bersikap positif, padahal ia juga sempat terbunuh juga gara-gara masakannya.

"Ck!" Aomine menelengkan kepalanya ke arah lain, masih kesal. Momoi tidak menangis lagi, pelan-pelan dan secara sembunyi-sembunyi ia memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Aomine membuat dia kembali murka.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Satsuki!" tubuh Aomine langsung ditahan oleh Kise dan Murasakibara, supaya si pemuda _tan_ itu tidak mendekati Momoi serta Kuroko. "Sudah lah Aomine- _cchi_! Kau seperti anak kecil— _ssu_."

"Kyaa, Tetsu- _kun_! Dai- _chan_ seram!" katanya sambil mengerat pelukannya membuat Kise menjadi sangat iri.

"Momoi- _cchi_ jangan memeluk Kuroko- _cchi_ terlalu erat— _ssu_."

"Momoi- _san_ … s-sesak…"

"Dasar kalian ini— _nodayo_."

"Muka Kuro- _chin_ memucat~."

"Guk!" Nigou pun ikut-ikutan menggonggong karena sedari tadi ia merasa di abaikan.

"Ada apa kalian ribut-ribut?" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang sambil menyandarkan bahunya di pintu tersebut, orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pelatihnya.

"Oh? Aka- _chin_ , darimana saja?" Murasakibara melirik ke arah Akashi yang masih betah berdiri di depan pintu tersebut.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan," katanya sembari melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, apa Akashi- _san_ memakan bekal buatanku?" tanya Momoi seketika, Akashi berpikir sebentar. "Karena aku ada urusan penting, jadi bekal itu kuserahkan kepada Daiki."

"Oi!"

"Sou ka…" Momoi tertunduk sedih.

' _Mana mungkin Akashi mau memakan bekalmu, baka!_ ' ucap Aomine dalam hati. Yang lain tidak bisa membayangkan jika Akashi benar-benar memakan bekal buatan Momoi dan pingsan dengan tidak elitnya seperti mereka.

"Lain kali saja kau buatkan lagi." Mata Momoi langsung berbinar saat mendengar perkataan—bukan! Permintaan dari pelatihnya itu, lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Oi, Akashi! Kau mau membunuh kami semua?!" ucap Aomine sambil mengepal tangannya dengan erat, ia geram dengan pelatihnya ini atau sebenarnya dia memang sengaja?

"Hm? Tidak," jawabnya dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Aku akan membuatkan bekal lagi untuk yang lain dan juga Tetsu- _kun_ ~." Momoi menjingkrak-jingkrak senang, sementara yang lain menepuk jidatnya serta Kuroko yang berjengit ngeri.

"Dan jangan buatkan bekal untukku, Satsuki," kata pelatihnya dengan wajah serius, Momoi memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh, kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Buatkan saja untuk yang lain karena mereka pasti sangat kelaparan saat selesai latihan sedangkan aku tidak," katanya membuat para dahi _Kisedai_ berkedut tanda ingin protes.

"Hm…. Baiklah!" Momoi tersenyum riang.

' _Bilang saja kau tidak mau memakan masakan yang mematikan itu, Akashi-teme!'_ batin Aomine geram.

' _Akashi-cchi sungguh kejam—ssu,'_ batin Kise.

' _Aka-chin curang!'_ batin Murasakibara.

' _Akashi-sensei benar-benar licik—nodayo,'_ batin Midorima.

Sedangkan Kuroko? Iya hanya terdiam… karena dia memiliki kemampuan khusus—jika bekal itu benar-benar datang ke hadapannya, maka ia akan milih untuk kabur menggunakan _misdirection_ nya.

.

"Bicara soal itu, kapan Kagami- _kun_ akan bangun ya?" Kuroko berjongkok dihadapan Kagami yang masih tidur-baca pingsan-, dia pun sengaja menekan-nekan pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Nigou, Kemari." Akashi memerintahkan Nigou untuk mendekat kepadanya, anjing itu menurut. Akashi menggendong anjing tersebut lalu berjalan mendekati Kagami yang masih tertidur.

"Aka- _chin_ apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" si rambut ungu bertanya pada pelatihnya karena penasaran.

"Diam dan lihat saja." Mereka semua langsung bungkam, sedangkan Akashi sudah berada di samping Kuroko. Ia ikut berjongkok lalu meletakkan anjing itu di dada Kagami.

"Nigou, beri salam." Akashi memerintah, anjingnya menurutinya.

"Guk!" seketika itu Kagami langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar suara anjing dalam mimpinya—iya, dia barusan bermimpi sangat indah, tetapi mimpinya buyar saat mendengar suara anjing.

"WA!" Kagami terbangun lalu mendapati Nigou duduk dengan santai di dadanya.

Beberapa detik dia melamun sambil menatap anjing yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Kuroko—bermaksud mengumpulkan kesadarannya sampai penuh. "Guk!" Nigou menggonggong sekali lagi.

"WAAAAA!" Kagami langsung terbangun duduk disertai Nigou yang melompat turun dari dada bidang miliknya, dengan cepat ia memeluk Kuroko yang ada disampingnya.

" _Ano_ , Kagami- _kun_ —"

"Kenapa dia ada di atas badanku, Kuroko- _teme_! Pasti kau yang melakukannya— _are_?" Kagami langsung melihat sosok pemuda dengan surai biru di sampingnya, bukannya tadi ia memeluk Kuroko ya? Lalu yang dipeluknya ini siapa?

"…Taiga, bisa kau lepaskan… pelukanmu?" Kagami bergidik ngeri saat ia yakin dan benar orang yang dipeluknya ini bukanlah Kuroko, terdengar dari suaranya pasti bukan lah suaranya Kuroko, kan?

Tiba-tiba sebuah gunting mengacung di bawah dagunya, membuat dia semakin bergidik ngeri. Dalam sehari ia sudah disiksa dengan pelatihnya selama dua kali—dan mungkin ini yang ketiga kalinya.

Kagami langsung cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya lalu pergi menjauh dari pelatihnya yang sudah mengeluarkan aura yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

 **CKRIS!**

"Sorry, Akashi… aku tidak tahu! Aku kira kamu itu Kuroko," kata Kagami.

"Oh—jadi kau sengaja ingin memeluk, Tetsuya?" Akashi bertanya.

"Iya—eh bukan!" Kagami hampir salah jawab, para _Kisedai_ menatap tajam—ternyata Kagami sedikit modus juga ya.

"Akashi- _cchi_ , siksa saja si Kagami- _cchi_ ," kata Kise, Kagami langsung melotot.

"Oi—"

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya, Akashi," timpal Aomine.

"Ap—"

"Kagami, mungkin hari ini adalah hari kesialanmu— _nodayo_."

"Aka- _chin_ aku jadi sebal dengan Kaga- _chin_." Murasakibara ikut-ikutan, Akashi menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kalau itu permintaan kalian," ucapnya sambil memainkan gunting miliknya.

"Selamat jalan, Kagamin~." Momoi tersenyum senang sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Kagami, bermaksud memberi salam berpisah.

 **CKRIS!**

"Pengkhianat kalian semua!" teriak Kagami, perlahan ia mundur karena Akashi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Jujur, sebenarnya Kagami itu bukan tipe orang penakut. Ia bisa saja menendang, melempar bahkan membakar Akashi. Oke kau kejam, Kagami. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya dalam mimpimu. Tidak mungkin ia berani dengan pelatihnya yang jelas-jelas mempunyai jabatan tinggi di sekolah ini, juga orang yang paling dihormati dan sifatnya sebelas dua belas dengan raja iblis di neraka, bisa-bisa ia disiksa dan dikuliti habis-habisan.

"Nah, Taiga… bersiaplah." Akashi mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempari gunting miliknya lagi, tapi sebuah tangan menghentikan aksi kejamnya itu.

"Hentikan, Akashi- _san_! Jangan sakiti Kagami- _kun_." Kuroko lah yang menahan tangan si pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang menjadi _yandere_ mode on.

Kagami bersorak senang dalam hati, akhirnya ada yang membelanya juga. Para _Kisedai_ menatap horror ke pemuda bersurai biru yang berani menyuruh Akashi menghentikan aksinya. Awas, Kuroko! Nanti kau kena guntingnya! _Kisedai_ sudah bersiap-siap untuk membawa Kuroko kabur menjauh dari pelatihnya, kalau-kalau pelatihnya tiba-tiba mengamuk dan berganti ingin menyiksa pemuda manis itu.

"Kau berani memerintahku, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan tatapannya yang tajam, ia tidak suka kegiatan senangnya dihentikan.

"Tidak, Akashi- _san_ … hanya saja aku merasa kasihan Kagami- _kun_ terus-terusan disiksa hari ini, bukankah lebih baik kalian semua berlatih daripada membuang waktu dengan percuma?" perkataan Kuroko sukses membuat Akashi terdiam, benar juga sih… kenapa Akashi tidak ada kepikiran ya dari tadi? Mungkin karena ia sudah keasyikan menyiksa muridnya, jadi lupa dengan tujuan utamanya yaitu berlatih. Kejam kau, Akashi.

Kagami kembali bersorak dalam hati, ingatkan dia untuk mentraktir Kuroko sepulang dari latihan neraka ini.

"Grr!" Nigou ikut-ikutan menahan Akashi, ia menggigit ujung celana _training_ milik Akashi, para _Kisedai_ menatap horror ke arah anjing kecil tersebut. Awas, Nigou! Nanti kau terkena gunting milik Akashi! Majikan sama peliharannya sama saja! Sama-sama tidak sayang nyawa.

Akashi yang melihat perlakuan Nigou yang mengigit ujung celananya dan Kuroko yang masih betah memeluk lengannya hanya menghela nafas pendek.

"Baiklah—" Kagami bernafas lega, jarang-jarang pelatihnya menuruti perkataan Kuroko. Giliran _Kisedai_ menatap tidak percaya, tumben Akashi menurutinya?

"—Tapi sebagai gantinya, Taiga. Lari keliling lapangan basket ini sebanyak 50 kali." Kagami berhenti bernafas, apa? 50 kali? Oh ayolah, Akashi.

"Lakukan sekarang atau ku tambah—"

"BAIKLAH!" teriak Kagami dengan lancang, buru-buru ia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh pelatihnya. _Kisedai_ kembali menahan tertawa—minus Midorima dan Murasakibara. Dasar tidak setia kawan.

"Dan kalian—" Akashi menatap _Kisedai_ yang tadi sibuk menahan tawa kini berdiri mematung, "Lari keliling lapangan basket ini 35 kali," ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Apa? Lari lagi? Baru saja mereka latihan yang melelahkan kini disuruh lari 35 kali? Ayolah… kenapa Akashi suka sekali menyiksa mereka.

"Tapi, Akashi- _cchi_ kenapa kami malah ikut-ikutan dihukum?" Kise bertanya balik bermaksud untuk protes, karena ia merasa tidak mempunyai salah apapun kepadanya tiba-tiba disuruh lari lagi. Padahal perutnya masih lapar, minta diisi kembali.

"Hanya 35 kali kan? Lakukan atau—" Akashi menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"BAIK!" ucap mereka serentak, lebih baik turuti daripada ditambah menjadi dua kali lipat, pilih yang mana? _Kisedai_ minus Momoi langsung berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket.

"Dan kau, Tetsuya—" Akashi menatap tajam ke arah Kuroko, kali ini dia langsung berdiri mematung.

"Ikut lari dengan mereka sebanyak 35 kali." APA? Kuroko tidak salah dengar kan? Masa ia disuruh lari? Padahal dia hanya orang luar yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Kuroko butuh penjelasan yang jelas sekarang juga!

"Ini karena kau berani memerintahku, aku sudah menurutimu dan sekarang giliran kau yang menurutiku, Tetsuya." Kuroko menahan nafas, Momoi menutup mulutnya—tidak disangka Kuroko juga mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal dengan teman-temannya, _Kisedai_ yang tadi sibuk lari pun langsung terhenti aktifitasnya saat mendengar perkataan dari pelatihnya.

"Akashi, apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan dengan Tetsu? Staminanya tidak sama dengan kita," ucap Aomine.

"Benar— _ssu_ , Kuroko- _cchi_ bukan anggota dari tim basket— _ssu_ , kasihan dia," timpal Kise.

"Aka- _chin_ nanti kalau Kuro- _chin_ pingsan bagaimana?"

Akashi mendelik tajam bermaksud menyuruh mereka diam, "Tetsuya dulu ikut klub basket, kan? Tidak masalah kalau ia disuruh lari seperti ini," jawabnya tenang. Yang lain? Bungkam.

Kuroko hanya diam, memang benar sih dia ikut klub basket… tapi tidak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan pelatih yang suka menyiksa seperti ini.

Dan satu hal lagi, Kuroko itu belum makan siang!

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Kuroko menyetujui perkataan pelatihnya, ia membuka jaket panjangnya dan sekarang ia hanya memakai kaos warna putih, lalu ikut lari dengan mereka. Sementara Akashi puas dan langsung duduk dibangku sambil melihat muridnya yang sedang dihukum.

Momoi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sebenarnyaia tahu bahwa secara tidak langsung Akashi telah membuat Kuroko masuk sebagai anggota timnya. Cerdik juga kau, Akashi.

.

"Hah… hah… masih ada 10 kali lagi— _ssu_ , Kuroko- _cchi_ semangat!" Kise yang berada didepan Kuroko memberi semangat kepada pemuda yang dibelakangnya itu, bisa dilihat wajah pemuda yang putih itu kini memerah karena kelelahan.

"Tetsu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aomine yang memperlambat larinya hingga berada disamping pemuda itu.

" _D_ - _daijoubu_ , _desu_ … tidak usah memperdulikan aku… hah… hah," kata Kuroko dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, sesungguhnya selama Kuroko latihan di SMPnya ia hanya sanggup berlari 10 kali keliling lapangan basket, tidak pernah _over_ sampai seperti ini.

"Kuroko, sepertinya kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak bisa jangan dipaksa, biar aku yang bicara dengan Akashi," ucap Kagami yang berada dibelakang Kuroko, sengaja… karena kalau nanti Kuroko sempat pingsan, ia langsung bisa menangkapnya. Modus banget sih, Kagami.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum tipis dengan wajah yang sudah basah oleh keringat dan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, matanya yang terlihat sayu serta nafasnya yang terengah-engah membuat dia jadi _kawaii overload_ , apalagi ia sempat tersenyum tipis. Para _Kisedai_ langsung menahan untuk tidak mimisan ditempat melihat wajah Kuroko yang menggoda.

Murasakibara jadi ingin memakan makhluk manis ini.

Kacamata Midorima retak.

Aomine dan Kagami menahan hidungnya untuk tidak mimisan.

Kise ingin memotret wajahnya dan mengabadikannya dikamar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… hah… hah…" Kuroko berbicara dengan nafas terengah-engah, jujur saja Kuroko benci menyerah, ia tidak mau kalah dengan teman-temannya yang masih kuat berlari. Kalau mereka masih kuat kenapa dia tidak?

Kuroko, ingat! Fisik mereka denganmu itu beda jauh.

"Yosh, baiklah! Masih ada Sembilan putaran lagi, semangat— _ssu_!" teriak Kise dengan semangat, diikuti oleh anggukan semangat oleh mereka semua termasuk Kuroko. Yah, Kuroko tidak menyesal karena ia sudah lama tidak melakukan latihan seperti ini, ditambah lagi ia merasa seperti balik ke masa lalunya dimana ia dan teman setimnya melakukan latihan lari pagi bersama-sama dan Ogiwara selalu setia disampingnya untuk menjaga Kuroko jikalau ia terjatuh tiba-tiba karena kecapekan.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

Saat mereka sudah selesai menjalankan hukumannya, semua _Kisedai_ plus Kuroko langsung kelelahan tingkat dewa.

 **BRUK!**

Semua yang ada disitu langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

"KYA! TETSU- _KUN_!"

"KUROKO- _CCHI_ JATUH!"

"KUROKO/TETSU!" Mereka semua langsung berlari mengerumuni pemuda surai biru muda itu—termasuk Akashi, ternyata Kuroko lah yang membuat suara seperti tadi. Dia terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap, wajahnya otomatis langsung mengenai lantai.

"Guk!" Nigou langsung lari dan menjilat pipi Kuroko, supaya ia terbangun.

"Kuroko? Kau baik-baik saja— _nodayo_?" tanya Midorima yang ikut mengkhawatirkan si surai biru muda itu.

Kuroko langsung terbangun dari jatuhnya dan berdiri dengan wajah lelahnya–dibalik wajah datarnya, " _Daijoubu_ , _desu_ …" katanya dengan tenang, tapi hidung kanannya mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja Kuro- _chin_."

"Tisu! Tisu!" Kagami langsung panik mencari tisu, Momoi langsung bertindak dan memberikan Kagami selembar tisu, ia pun langsung menyumpal hidung Kuroko agar tidak terjadi mimisan lagi.

Akashi sedikit memasang wajah _sweatdrop_ , baru lari seperti ini saja sudah pingsan? Bagaimana kalau ia disuruh lari 50 kali keliling lapangan bola, mungkin bakal di lariin kerumah sakit kali. Kau juga, Akashi… anak orang disiksa.

"Sudah kubilang kalau tidak bisa jangan dipaksa— _nodayo_!" Midorima berkomentar.

"Akashi- _cchi_ sudah kubilang jangan terlalu kejam dengan Kuroko- _cchi_ ," protes Kise, sedangkan si pelaku hanya terdiam dan terlihat tidak peduli.

 _'Benar-benar pelatih kejam!_ ' batin para Kisedai.

"Baiklah latihan sampai disini saja." Akashi membuka suara—mengabaikan kalimat protes dari Kise.

"Tapi besok siang jam 1, aku mau kalian semua datang kemari. Ada yang harus kita bahas mengenai pemilihan kapten dan latihan tanding dengan SMA lain," ucapnya.

"He? pemilihan kapten dan latihan tanding? Aku tidak sabar— _ssu_!" Kise kesenangan yang lain yang mendengar itu juga tidak sabaran.

"Pasti Mido- _chin_ yang akan jadi kapten."

"Tidak mungkin _tsundere_ itu yang akan menjadi kaptennya, jelas-jelas aku yang akan menjadi kaptennya." Kagami menimpali, sedangkan Midorima hanya melotot dan mengeluarkan aura pembunuh. Yah, walaupun auranya itu tidak berpengaruh terhadapnya.

"Anak kelas satu tidak akan mungkin jadi kaptennya— _ssu_."

"Hmph! Mungkin saja kan?"

"Akhirnya kita akan melawan SMA lain juga." Aomine bersemangat, ia tidak terlalu peduli soal siapa yang akan menjadi kapten.

' _Latihan tanding ya… sudah lama tidak melakukan itu.'_

"Oke, cukup. Aku ada urusan jadi harus segera pergi," kata Akashi dengan singkat sambil mengambil tas dan jaket miliknya lalu segera berjalan keluar dari gedung basket itu.

"Akashi- _san_ ," panggil Kuroko. Langkah Akashi terhenti seketika, lalu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya. "Nigou biar aku saja yang jaga, karena ibuku sedang tidak ada dirumah," tambahnya. Akashi terdiam beberapa saat, "Ya." Kuroko terdiam dan memandang punggung Akashi sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Dipikir-pikir, Akashi itu bukan tipe orang yang merasa bersalah ya? Tidak ada kata maaf sedikit pun yang keluar dari mulutnya—yang membuat ia mimisan seperti ini. Tapi, sudahlah… yang tadi itu kan hukuman untuknya juga.

"Ne, bagaimana kalau kita ke Maji Burger?" tanya Kise diikuti oleh anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak habiskan _bento_ yang sudah kukasih?" tanya Momoi dengan polosnya, yang lain langsung menatap tajam.

"TIDAK!" Semua langsung sepakat menolak minus Kagami yang tidak tahu apa-apa, serta Kuroko yang memilih diam saja. Momoi menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal, jahat sekali mereka.

Murasakibara langsung membuka kantong belanjaan yang dibeli Kuroko, lalu mengambil makanan miliknya yang tadi ia titip. "Kuro- _chin_ , bento nya buatku saja boleh? Aku lapar," katanya, Kuroko hanya mengangguk singkat, lagipula ia sudah tidak terlalu bernafsu makan akibat habis lari sampai nafasnya hampir habis.

"Murasakibara- _cchi_ curang! Aku juga mau!" protes Kise.

"Lebih baik kita semua pergi ke Maji Burger sekarang, perutku sudah sangat lapar," kata Kagami sambil memegangi perutnya. Karena ia kebanyakan disiksa dan pingsan, perutnya menjadi sangat lapar.

"Baiklah," ucap mereka setuju minus Momoi yang masih cemberut.

" _Sumimasen_ , aku tidak ikut, aku ingin segera pulang dan mengurus Nigou." Kuroko menolak ajakan temannya, ia sudah terlalu capek untuk bergerak kesana kemari, tak peduli perutnya sudah kelaparan untuk minta diisi yang jelas ia ingin pulang kerumah sekarang juga.

Kuroko ingin berjalan mengambil tasnya, tapi karena kakinya sudah terasa berat ia terjatuh lagi.

 **BRUK!**

"KUROKO/TETSU!" teriak Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan. Duh, Kuroko… apanya yang baik-baik saja? Kau malah merepotkan mereka yang harus membawamu pulang selamat sampai tujuan.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

"Ini rumahmu, Tetsu- _kun_?" tanya Momoi saat melihat rumah Kuroko yang begitu sederhana, Kuroko mengangguk singkat. Mereka semua sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya—bermaksud mengantar Kuroko yang pulang karena ia terlihat sangat kelelahan saat berlari tadi.

"Wah~ aku baru lihat rumahnya Kuroko- _cchi_ ~," kata si pemuda pirang itu.

"Kuro- _chin_ rumahnya mini juga ya?" itu karena badanmu kayak raksasa, Murasakibara.

" _Ha'i_ , apa kalian ingin mampir kerumahku dulu?" tawar Kuroko, sebenarnya ia sudah lelah dan ingin istirahat, tapi karena teman-temannya yang sudah rela mengantarkan ia pulang kerumahnya—walau tadi Kuroko bersikeras menolaknya. Karena katanya, mereka khawatir Kuroko bakal ambruk lagi,dan tidak mungkin ia tidak menawari temannya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Toh… mereka sama-sama kelelahan.

"Baiklah—hmph!" mulut Kise dibekap oleh Aomine, "Tidak usah, kau istirahat saja, Tetsu," ucapnya. kise memberontak berusaha melepaskan tangan Aomine dari mulutnya.

Aomine melepaskannya, "Aomine- _cchi_! Tubuhmu itu sangat bau keringat— _ssu_!" Aomine langsung melotot seolah mengatakan _apa-kau-bilang?_

"Aku juga lelah, ingin pulang~," jawab Murasakibara.

"Sama— _nodayo_ , besok kita harus datang untuk membahas soal yang tadi Akashi-sensei bilang," timpal Midorima.

"Hoahm~ aku juga sudah mengantuk," kata Kagami sambil menguap lebar-lebar, Aomine juga ikut-ikutan. Mereka berdua ini seperti kakak beradik saja.

"Dai- _chan_ , Kagamin, tidak sopan menguap lebar-lebar seperti itu." Kise yang mendengar itu jadi sedikit cemberut, tak jadi deh singgah di rumah Kuroko. "Ugh~ yasudah deh, hari ini juga aku ada urusan sekitar jam 5 sore, kalau begitu kami pamit ya Kuroko- _cchi_ , bye bye."

"Kami permisi— _nodayo_."

"Bye, Tetsu- _kun_ ~."

" _Jaa ne_ , Kuro- _chin_." Mereka semua langsung pamit dan pergi menjauh dari rumah Kuroko sambil melambaikan tangan. Kuroko membalas lambaian tangan tersebut dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya, oh jangan lupakan Nigou yang sedari tadi sudah berada di dalam tas besar yang di gendong Kuroko. Kenapa Kuroko bisa punya tas besar ya? Berterimakasih lah kepada Midorima yang sudah meminjamkan tas besar untuk anjingnya.

.

=-Kuroko no Sutori-=

.

Kuroko langsung ambruk di atas kasur setelah selesai mengurusi Nigou—anjing miliknya. Karena ibunya sedang keluar kota, ia bisa membawa anjing itu kerumahnya. Tadinya ingin diajakin main, tapi karena badan Kuroko yang serasa berat seperti ditimpa batu yang sangat besar akhirnya ia memilih untuk menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur. Ia menatap jam di dindingnya, pukul 4 sore. Tak terasa udah sesore ini.

Posisi yang tadinya tengkurap, kini berganti menjadi telentang. Baru saja Kuroko ingin memejamkan matanya, bunyi suara hp malah mengganggunya. Dengan malas, Kuroko mengambil hpnya yang biasa ia letakkan di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah malas membaca nama yang tertera di hpnya, ia langsung menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan hpnya ditelinganya.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

" _ **Tetsuya."**_ DEG! Kuroko langsung terkejut, ia pun buru-buru menjauhkan hpnya dan melihat nama yang meneleponnya. 'Akashi- _san_ ' itulah nama penelepon tersebut.

" _ **Tetsuya?"**_ panggilnya sekali lagi karena merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Kuroko langsung kembali menempelkan hpnya di telinganya.

 _"Ha'i_ , Akashi- _san_ … ada apa?" tanya Kuroko, ada gerangan apa ya dia meneleponnya?

Hening, tidak ada suara. Kuroko mulai gemas, kenapa lawan bicaranya hanya diam saja?

"Akashi- _san_?" panggil Kuroko dengan nada yang pelan.

" _ **Bagaimana kondisimu?"**_ Akashi tiba-tiba menanyakan keadaannya, Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Kuroko terdiam lagi.

" _ **Tetsuya, Jawab pertanyaanku**_ _."_ Akashi memerintah, ia tidak suka lawan bicaranya lama membalas perkataannya.

"Um… baik?" Kuroko menjawab dengan nada ragu. Ingatkan kepada Kuroko nantinya untuk menelepon teman-temannya sekedar menanyakan keadaan Akashi, apakah ia kebentur sesuatu atau salah minum atau kebanyakan minum _coffee_? Ia juga harus mengingatkan kepada Momoi untuk melarang Akashi mengkonsumsi _coffee_ banyak-banyak, bisa saja itu mengganggu kesehatannya.

Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung saja pada orangnya, Kuroko?

"Ng… Akashi- _san_ ada perlu apa?" Kuroko bertanya kembali, ia masih tidak menyangka Akashi meneleponnya tiba-tiba dan menanyakan keadaannya, padahal di sekolah tadi ia seolah tidak peduli kepadanya dan membiarkan Kuroko hampir pingsan karena hukuman gilanya itu.

" _ **Tidak ada hal khusus,"**_ katanya dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

' _Kalau tidak ada hal khusus, kenapa menelepon?'_ Kuroko membatin.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk diam, bingung juga mau jawab apa. Beberapa detik mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan. Kuroko sedikit gelisah, kenapa tidak dimatikan saja teleponnya? Kuroko mau sih… hanya jika langsung dimatikan tanpa permisi, apakah Akashi tidak akan marah?

Akhirnya Kuroko mengalah dan mulai membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu bermaksud mencari sebuah topik untuk dibahas. "Apa Akashi- _san_ ingin berkunjung kerumahku?" tawar Kuroko, dari sekian banyak topik yang bisa dibahas, kenapa Kuroko malah menawari lawan bicaranya untuk berkunjung kerumahnya? Memangnya Akashi mau? Sepertinya tidak akan—

" _ **Baiklah kalau kau memaksa."**_ —Mungkin.

Oke, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko terdiam sesaat, _awkward_ banget situasinya. "Eh?" sepertinya otak milik Kuroko butuh _loading_ ekstra. Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari seberang, _**"Kau memaksaku untuk kerumahmu kan? Apa boleh buat jika itu keinginanmu, Tetsuya."**_ _The hell_ —siapa yang maksa? Siapa yang ingin? Tumben _sensei_ nya itu setuju ditawari Kuroko untuk kerumahnya? Mau di apain nanti? Kuroko jadi merinding sendiri.

Mau tidak mau, Kuroko harus menerima Akashi bertamu dirumahnya, "Um, baiklah… aku akan memberikan alamatku lewat pesan," katanya lagi. Berkali-kali Kuroko merutuki dirinya, kenapa ia malah menawari Akashi kerumahnya? Padahal ia ingin istirahat.

" _ **Hm."**_ Telepon langsung terputus mendadak, Akashi yang memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kuroko hanya memandang hpnya yang sudah tidak tersambung lagi, masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia bersumpah untuk tidak berbicara asal kepada orang tertentu.

'Y _a sudah lah. Mungkin dia kemari karena sedikit merasa bersalah denganku, mungkin kan?'_ pede sekali Kuroko, tidak mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuuro merasa bersalah denganmu hanya karena ia memberimu hukuman yang menurutmu berat hingga membuatmu jatuh dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidung.

Ingat! Akashi tidak pernah bersalah dalam bentuk apapun, jika ia bersalah? Balik ke pernyataan awal bahwa ia tidak pernah bersalah, titik.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author Note : *nyengir* jangan bunuh saya karena lama update. Untuk typo, maafkan diriku jika ia masih nyempil sana sini . Ah ngantuknyaa~ #plak. Dan...AKASHI KENAPA KAU BEGITU KEJAM DENGAN KUROKO? AKU TIDAK MENGAJARIMU BEGITU, NAK! #ABAIKAN . Duh Kagami kenapa di chapter ini kau sangat MODUS! Kasihan Akashi #woi. MAMPUS LU KISEDAI KERACUNAN MAKAN MASAKAN MOMOI HUAHAHAA #DITENDANG . Oke, stop saya mulai stress sendiri ==a  
**

 **Kali ini saya balas reviewnya langsung saja ya semuanya~**

 **1\. Buat yang menunggu Kuroko bermain lagi kita tunggu saja ya ufufufu~ soalnya saya belum memasukkan plot itu :3 #heh**

 **2\. Di chapter ini saya fokus kepada Kisedai yang tingkahnya absurd, karena dari awal saya memang ingin membuat fict ringan yang tidak terlalu serius, tapi kayaknya malah agak melenceng ya xD #guling  
**

 **3\. Yang penasaran kenapa babang Nijimura ada? OAO . Saya juga gak tau kok tiba-tiba Nijimura yang nongol? #plak**

 **4\. Maafkan saya kalau chap kemarin ada typo nya T,T dan maafkan keterlambatan saya mengupdate fic. maklum, bentar lagi sudah masa-masanya sibuk dengan urusan kampus ditambah kerjaan dari kantor hell yeah~  
**

 **5\. Ano... untuk yang meminta FKR di update, sumimasen... saya belum bisa memberikan jawabannya T.T**

 **Segitu balas review dari saya . I hope you enjoy my story, minna-san~ :*  
**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Dwinur halifah 9 | AulChan12 | ikizakura | kim ariellink | Free-Cavallone Hibari | akashi seika | Kuroshiro Ringo | Tet-chan | ZY | XL-SasuHinaGaa | Sachiru | Kirei Yuki | Mika Tetsuya 0218 | Indah605 | Noname | kureha sei | Guest**

 **And thanks to follow and favorites my story, i love you all :***

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **_Pinkuru_**


End file.
